Betrayed
by Wishyuki
Summary: Sakura es dada una mision que invuelve a los akatsuki, se vuelve su medica. Podra ser su amiga e incluso enamorarse?ItaxSaku... esta historia no me pertenece... soy traductora!
1. Chapter 1

La historia no es mia es de una autora que tiene el apodo de tri15

Todos los derechos de la historia reservados para la verdadera autora

Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco esta historia... pero si la traduccion de esta historia del ingles al castellano

Si quiere que saque esta historia lo hare sin problema... Me gusto mucho la historia

* * *

"Ahh!" una sakura de 8 años fue golpeada, en el piso. "P-por f-favor p-paren" dijo ella, aguantando las lagrimas.

"Por que deberíamos? Solo eres una pequeña niña molesta, quien piensa que es lo suficientemente buena para Sasuke-kun" Una niña, Ami, le dijo. Las demás concordaron con ella.

"**Basta**" Dijo alguien. Las niñas se voltearon para ver a un niño de 13 años. Se veía realmente molesto. "Ustedes no deben lastimar a esa niña." Les dijo

"Por que no? Ella es una desgracia para todos nosotros. Mírala, es tan débil". Ami le dijo al niño. "Y fea". Las demás niñas asintieron.

"Esa no es una razón para molestar a alguien. Y ella es joven y no puede realmente clasificarse como fea. Actualmente, comparada con ustedes, ella es muy linda." El niño dijo para tocar los nervios de las niñas. Funciono, viendo que las niñas se enojaban o se ponían sensibles. "De cualquier modo, pienso que la deben dejar en paz, porque por lo que veo, ella no les hizo nada, y molestándola y golpeándola, en el medio de bosque, es realmente cobarde. Lo estaban haciendo aquí para que nadie las viera. Para que puedan lastimar a esta pobre niña. Que cobardes." Las niñas lo miran enojadas. "Ahora, por favor, váyanse o sino voy a reportar este incidente al hokage, y pedir un permiso especial para vigilarlas, y creanme, no querrán un Líder ANBU vigilándolas. O si prefieren, puedo encargarme yo mismo del incidente." Dijo el niño, sacando un kunai, y girándolo. Las niñas movieron la cabeza, y se fueron corriendo. Sakura enfrento al niño.

"Domo Arigatou (N/A: muchas gracias), hubiera sido mas feo sino fuera por vos."

"¿Por qué te estaban lastimando?" Dijo el joven, no interesado

"Porque dijeron que me estaba volviendo muy confiada, y porque estaba empezando a gustarme alguien. Y les gusta molestarme por el tamaño de mi frente" respondió Sakura.

"¿Qué pasa con ella?" dijo el joven agachándose y mirándolo. "No es tan grande, solo un poco mas grande de lo normal, pero crecerás junto a ella. No dejes que te hagan eso, y defiéndete. Nadie va a estar siempre ahí para protegerte" Dijo parándose

"Lo se." Dijo ella tristemente. "Pero gracias igualmente. Por cierto mi nombre es Haruno, Sakura. ¿Puedo saber el tuyo"

"Es Uchiha Itachi"

"Hay un Uchiha Sasuke en mi clase¿lo conoces?"

"Hai. Es mi hermano" respondió itachi caminando de vuelta a Konoha con Sakura. Pronto llegaron a la aldea y separaron caminos.

"Gracias Itachi-san. Me gusto mucho hablar contigo. Eres muy amable. ¡Ja NE!" dijo Sakura. El se voltio y saludo con su mano.

Por una vez, Sakura se sintió como la felicidad crecia en ella, después de ser golpeada por las niñas

"_Ojala vuelva a verlo de nuevo"_

Final del prologo

* * *

¿Que les parecio la historia? Y la traduccion?

Acepto criticas ) Dejen muchos reviews para que asi tenga ganas de traducir aque a mi me encanta!

With love, Wishyuki


	2. Entrando a Akatsuki

Bueno primero que todo Naruto no me pertence, ni tampoco esta historia

Este capitulo es mas largo )

* * *

Capitulo 1: Entrando a Akatsuki

Años después (Sakura tiene 17 años hora, Itachi 22)

Sakura se ha vuelto en una de las más fuertes, sino la más fuerte, ninja en Konoha. Ella no solo ha entrenado con Tsunade, pero con Kakashi, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, con todos.

Sasuke todavía estaba con Orochimaru, y nadie sabía si este ya tenía su cuerpo, aunque los rumores dicen que Sasuke es todavía Sasuke.

"_Bueno, la misión_." Sakura pensó para si misma. _"La misión era ir a Akatsuki, entrar, conseguir información, y esperar que Sasuke aparezca para llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha. Después de todo, Sasuke va a venir a pelear con su hermano. Tengo que, también asegurarme que no planeen atacar Konoha, y asegurarme que no se lleven a Naruto. Y, casi todo esto es fácil, solo entrar, y casi toda la misión ya esta hecha. Pero debo mostrarles mi lealtad, por eso tal vez pueda ser amiga de Itachi, que por supuesto me llevaría cerca de Sasuke, cuando peleen. E incluso pueda encontrar información sobre Sasuke y Orochimaru."_ Sakura continuo caminando por el oscuro camino de bosque, estando en alerta, porque Akatsuki estaba en los alrededores.

"_También debo pensar como entrar. Probablemente hay alguien muy débil en Akatsuki, y si mato a esa persona, y de alguna manera tener como compañero a Itachi, todo va a salir bien, tal vez. Pero¿Cómo mato a un miembro de akatasuki? Puedo de algún manera atraparlos con una trampa y matarlos silecionsamente; cazadora. Pero ¿Cómo puedo lograr que permanezcan en un solo lugar? El Kage mane jutsu de Shikamaru es descartado porque no hay sol a la no che para producir una sombra. Anko me enseño como capturar personas en redes, en secreto. Kakashi me enseño como hacer jutsus de tierra, esa trampa agarra a alguien a través de los pies. O, Kurenai me enseño unos buenos genjutsus, que atraparía a su oponente en un árbol, y pueda salir del árbol, y luego matar a la persona. Pero también dijo de ser cuidadosa, porque algunas personas pueden revertirlo. Un contraataque. Creo que ella dijo que eso es lo que le hizo Itachi a ella. Bueno, pensare en algo."_

Sakura empezó a pensar más, y recordó como le dieron esta misión

FLASHBACK

"¿Tsunade- sama, me llamaste?" pregunto Sakura, entrando a la oficina del hokage. Tsunade asintió.

"Tengo una misión para ti, para que puedas traer a Uchiha, Sasuke. Pero, solo tu puedes hacerlo, y e iras sola. No tengo idea de por cuanto tiempo te iras, y podrás no volver."

"Bueno¿cual es tu plan?" Sakura pregunto

"Bueno, tienes que entrar de alguna manera a Akatsuki, y acercarte a Uchiha Itachi. Haciendo esto vas a poder ver a Sasuke cuando pelee con su hermano. Tienes q traerlo de vuelta a Konoha. Y, haciendo esto, vas a poder conseguir información sobre los Akatsuki, y tal vez sobre Orochimaru. Para que puedas avisarnos sobre futuros ataques."

"Ya veo. ¿Qué rango es la misión, y donde están los Akatsuki?."

"S-rango, y toda la información esta aquí." Tsunade le dio carpeta a Sakura. " Te iras mañana, si aceptas."

"Acepto esta misión, Tsunade-sama. Estaré en los portones a las 6:00 AM, mañana. Pero ahora, me iré a despedirme de Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi. A los otros, diles que planeo en verlos, algún día. Le veré mañana. Ja NE."

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Eso sucedió hace un mes, los Akatsukis se movían rápidamente, y era difícil para Sakura seguirles el rastro. Pero finalmente, lo logro.

Sakura se movió silenciosamente a través de los árboles. Ella percibió un chakra. Siguiéndolo, encontró a una persona. El tenia puesto una capa negra, con nubes rojas en el. La persona tenia puesto una mascara con un diseño de torbellino. Parecía que no percibió a Sakura.

"Perfecto, usare el genjutsu en el" Sakura hizo unos signos con las manos, y vino un árbol y atrapo al miembro de Akatsuki.

"¿Qué esta pasando? Deidara-sempai, SALVEEEMEEE!" Sakura suspiro, y salio del árbol.

"Y¿Cómo lograste entrar en una organización de criminales de rango S? Gritas por la ayuda de alguien.

"Encontré un anillo. Sasori-san fue asesinado, y encontré este anillo."

"¿Sabias que yo fui la que mato a Sasori? Claro, tuve ayuda, pero…era débil en ese entonces. ¿Sabias que sobrepase a Tsunade, mi shishou."

"Uhh… no sabia. Vas a matarme?"

"Desafortunadamente, debo, porque debo entrar en Akatsuki. Pero, te perdonare la vida si me dices el camino para ir a Akatsuki."

"Umm… eres una medica? La persona pregunto

"Si, mejor que Tsunade, la sannin legendaria. También soy más fuerte que ella, y una de las mejores ninjas de la aldea. Solo una persona es mejor que yo, que seria mi antiguo compañero pero soy solo un poco mas débil." Sakura respondió.

"Bueno, necesitamos médicos, y… ya que eres una buena peleadora, estoy seguro que serás muy útil, pero primero debes rasgar tu bandana, para probar que eres una ninja renegada. Le diré a Deidara- sempai y te dejaremos entrar como la medica Akatsuki" El hombre corrió, y pronto trajo aun hombre de cabellos rubios. Sakura termino de rasgar su bandana, y se dio cuenta de su presencia_. "Se ve tan familiar. Sí, el era el compañero de Sasori¡el que mato a Gaara!"_

"Te recuerdo, je. Tu mataste a Sasori- danna." Dijo el rubio

"Y tu mataste a Gaara-san" Sakura respondió

"Tobi, porque me llamaste para verla, je? Ella es débil. Sakura se enojo con ese comentario. "Débil? Le mostrare quien es débil." Sakura hizo unos signos con las manos.

"Doryuu Taiga" el suelo debajo de Deidara se convirtió en barro, y este empezó a hundirse.

"¡Que demonios! Por que hiciste eso, je!" Deidara exclamo, después de salir del barro. Sakura dio una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Me llamaste débil, y tengo mucho mas jutsus para probar, sigue molestándome y seguirás recibiendo mis jutsus. Sobrepase a Tsunade, solo para que sepas. Y, si quieres que siga atacándote házmelo saber" Deidara gruño.

"¿Entonces por que estas aquí, je?" el le pregunto a Sakura. Ella sonrió, de nuevo.

"Para entrar a Akatsuki, claro. Seré su médica. Y soy una gran peleadora, tal vez pueda hasta tener una compañero." Deidara miro sorprendido.

"Bueno, necesitamos un medico, je. Especialmente Itachi-san, sus ojos están muy mal. Por el Mangekyou Sharingan. Tal vez puedas entrar, y seguirnos, je. Ven, te llevare donde nos reunimos, je." Deidara, Toby y Sakura, avanzaron hasta la base de Akatsuki.

BASE AKATSUKI

"Deidara, Toby, quien es ella?" El líder pregunto

"Líder-sama, ella es Haruno Sakura y desea entrar a Akatsuki, je. Ella fue la que mato a Sasori-danna, y supero a la legendaria Tsunade tanto en habilidades médicas como en fuerza. Será una gran medica, je." Deidara le dijo al líder. El líder la inspecciono.

"Vamos a tener una prueba. Si pasa, se convertirá en nuestra médica. Sino morirá. La prueba la tendremos ahora. Toby trae a un aldeano o alguien que no sea importante." Tobi asintió y desapareció. 5 minutes después, trajo a un aldeano inconsciente con el.

"Aquí esta el aldeano, ahora ¿Qué?" pregunto Toby. El líder le hizo varias heridas, todas mortales.

"No creo que la legendaria Sannin, Tsunade, pueda salvar a esta persona. Debes, y estarás en Akatsuki. Pero, solo tendrás 30 minutos. Empieza". Sakura corrió hacia la persona. No era un shinobi, por eso debería ser mas fácil se curar. Sakura fue por las heridas más fatales, el que estaba en el cráneo y en el corazón. Empezó con el corazón. Removió el kunai, que estaba clavado en el corazón, enseguida empezó a curarlo, para que el corazón no continuara de sangrar. Finalmente, termino con eso, y empezó con la cabeza. Tenía un shuriken clavado en su cráneo, casi tocando su cerebro. Cuidadosamente lo removió, y curo su cerebro, pero no el cráneo. Eso podía esperar. Su próxima tarea era remover un kunai que estaba atorado en un órgano largo que limpia tu sangre, y dos shurikens que lastimaron su parte respiratoria. Empezó con su parte respiratoria, y removió los shurikens. Empezó con la primera parte y siguió con la segunda. Era mucho más difícil de curar. Ella trabajo con sus manos (no estaba haciendo cirugía, esta usando sus habilidades medicas para hacer esto) y trabajo en el agujero que hizo el shuriken. Pronto eso también estuvo terminado, y Sakura solo tenia que curar unas pequeñas heridas, y luego hizo otros trabajos en el, y solo tardo 15 minutos. Ella lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, por ahora.

Trabajando en uno de los órganos, tuvo unas complicaciones. "OH, no! Ahora voy a fallar por seguro! Tengo solo 10 minutos para curar esto y detener la sangre." Sakura quería estar en pánico. Pero no lo estuvo. Rápidamente, puso su mano sobre el órgano y empezó a fluir su chakra sobre el cuerpo del hombre. El chakra curo la herida, y detuvo la sangre. Tenía 3 minutos para reparar todo lo demás. Lentamente, ella movió su mano a través de su cuerpo, viendo i tenía otro golpe fatal. Nada. Pero, Sakura ayudo que la sangre fluyera y otras cosas internas como esa, para que funcionen como deberían. Terminando, curo su cráneo, y otras heridas, que puedan producir infecciones. Justo cuando termino, el tiempo se acabo.

"Hm.… se ve que lo curaste, y que vivirá. Buen trabajo, haz probado lo que vales. Ahora es la medica Akatsuki. Vas a estar trabajando con Itachi, Kisame, Deidara y Toby, ya que los otros miembros tienen su propio medico."

"¿Espera, que¿Por qué no tienen solamente un medico?"

"Porque Akatsuki tiene tres bases. Esta, la base actual. Y los dos otros. Una esta en la aldea roca, y la otra esta en la aldea de la lluvia. Esta base esta en la aldea del rayo. Como veras, todas las bases están muy separadas una de la otra. Itachi y Kisame están en tu base, ve allá ahora. Te tomara como una semana para llegar ahí de aquí. Por eso vete ahora" ordeno el líder

"Hai" y los tres shinobis se fueron.

Fin de capitulo 1

* * *

**Le queria dar las gracias a la primera persona que me dejo un review :**

**PuLgA:  muchas gracias, y ojala que hayas entendido mi traduccion y gracias por el review, ojala que lo sigas leyendo... gracias y bye )**


	3. Conociendo a los miembros

Esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a tri15 y Naruto tampoco me pertenece pero si la traduccion!!!

Como a mi tampoco me gusta hacerlos esperar con la traduccion... aqui esta!!! OJALA QUE LO DISFRUTEN!!

* * *

Capitulo 2: Conociendo a los miembros

Los ninjas llegaron a la nueva base, donde estaban Itachi y Kisame. Cuando llegaron allí, Deidara la llevo para que conociera a los dos.

"Pez-chan, tenemos un nuevo miembro! Es nuestra medica, je!" grito Deidara

"Nani? Un nuevo miembro? Quien es ella?" Kisame salio del living. Sakura camino hacia el. "Quien es ella? Eres el nuevo juguete?" Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada.

"NO! Soy la nueva medica, y yo nunca… EWWW! Eso es….EWWW!! Sakura tembló.

"Eres muy débil para ser una "poderosa" medica". Te recuerdo. Eras sola una pequeña y débil kunoichi que no podía pelear. Bueno, supongo que podías pelear, pero no mereces estar en Akatsuki." Dijo Kisame. "Líder-sama debió estar borracho." Para este momento, Sakura estaba preparada para hacer pescado frito, y tiburón en paleta. Y Kisame iba a ser el ingrediente principal.

"Fukumi Hari." Sakura lanzo unas agujas, y atraparon a Kisame en la pared.

"Que demo….?"

"Pez-chan, yo no la aria enojar. Cuando la llame débil, el piso se convirtió en barro de repente, je." Deidara le advirtió

"Chakra Kyuuin Jutsu!" Sakura camino hacia Kisame y empezó a absorberle el chakra.

"Que demo….?" Es lo único que pudo decir Kisame

"Basta." Itachi entrando. "Kisame, ella supero a la Godaime Hokage, la legendaria Tsunade, de los tres Sannin. No la pruebes, o sino vas a salir lastimado." Itachi ordeno.

"Y… cuales son los miembros?" Sakura les pregunto.

"Bueno, tu me conoces, je." Deidara respondió.

"Y a mi también, Sakura-san?" Toby pregunto.

"Claro, Toby."

"Yo soy el gran, peligroso, guap…"

"El es Kisame. O, como lo llamo, Pez-chan, je" Deidara interrumpió

"Uchiha, Itachi, pero creo que me conocías, cierto Sakura-san?" Sakura asintió.

"Como podría olvidar al muy bien parecido ANBU que me salvo a los 8? Y asusto a esas niñas?" Sakura le dijo, indicando que aun recordaba el incidente.

"Y se ve que tomaste mi consejo y prendiste a protegerte."

"Eventualmente, sí, lo tome. Gracias." Sakura miro a los demás. " Y, quienes son los demás miembros?"

"Bueno, esta Hidan, el es muy religioso, pero su religión es rara. Tienes que hacer sacrificios, y rezar después de cada muerte, y hacer algo con una gran lanza, no lo se. El esta loco, pero bastante genial." Kisame le dijo.

"Después esta su compañero Kazuzu, je. El ama el dinero, y es el tesorero de Akatsuki. Todo lo que hace, envuelve dinero, je. Incluso revisara, a veces, personas muertas para ver si tiene dinero con ellos, que si lo tienen, el se lo llevara, je. Es muy ambicioso." Deidara informo.

"También esta Zetsu-san. Fui uno de sus espías, antes de que entrara a Akatsuki." Dijo Toby

"Si, pero si fuera tu no me acercaría demasiado a el. Come humanos, y es mitad planta. Cuando lo veas sabrás que es el, quiero decir tiene un Venus atrapa moscas como cabeza!" exclamo Kisame.

"El ultimo miembro es líder-sama, y su compañero, que no sabemos mucho al respecto, je. Ellos se quedan en la basa principal. También hay un medico en la otra base, je. Pero no es tan bueno como tu, por lo que tenemos a la mejor medica."

"Gracias, Deidara. Y, que tengo que hacer, aparte de curar?"

"Bueno, sabes cocinar?" dijo Kisame.

"Si puedo, y bastante bien por lo que dicen los demás."

"Bueno, entonces, por que no cocinas para nosotros?"

"Hecho, y…" Sakura camino en el lugar. "Limpiare, este lugar es un basurero. Necesitan que les lave la ropa también?" Deidara, Kisame, y Toby asintieron. "Entonces, haré esto, también."

"Gracias, pelirosa. Ahora, que son como las 11:00 PM, deberíamos ir a la cama, mañana entrenaremos a las 8." Kisame se dirigió a su habitación, como lo hizo Tobi, Deidara, e Itachi. Sakura no sabia adonde ir, y empezó a pasear. De repente, alguien estaba detrás de ella.

"Kunoichi, por que estas paseando?"

"Itachi, donde esta mi habitación? Nadie me dijo donde estaba."

"Sígueme." Itachi la llevo a la habitación. "Esta es tu habitación, mi habitación esta por el pasillo. Nunca entres, sin permiso, o sino…" Sakura trago saliva. "Tal vez quieras bañarte, y desempacar lo que sea que tengas. Buenas noches." Itachi salio de la habitación.

Sakura termino de desempacar sus cosas, y fue a tomar un baño, ya que había un baño en cada habitación. Entro, prendió el agua, dejando que el agua caliente relaje sus músculos. 15 minutos después, salio, y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla. Mirando por su ropa, se dio cuenta, que estaban afuera, en su cama. Sakura salio con la toalla, y las agarro, pero se sentó en su cama, en cambio. _"Extraño a todos mis amigos. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, todos. Ojala Tsunade me perdono por los crímenes que voy a cometer. Deseo que no sea algo muy grave, o sino, estoy perdida_. Mientras Sakura estaba pensando, alguien abrió la puerta. Era Itachi.

"EEEEEK! ALGUNA VEZ ESCUCHASTE DE TOCAR LA PUERTA? **SAL DE AQUÍ**!" Sakura se paro, y se olvido de su tobillo, que cayo. Se volvió como un tomate. "ITACHI SAL DE AQUÍ!" grito ella, mientras agarraba la toalla, Itachi levanto una ceja.

"Vine a traerte tu uniforme, esta en la caja. Usalo mañana." Itachi dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Eso es todo, y si lo es, por favor sal, para que pueda vestirme."

"Por que, entonces, no te vistes?"

"Estas aquí." Dijo Sakura como si fuera la cosa mas obvia de mundo.

"Entonces, porque no te vistes enfrente de mi. No me importaría."

"**HENTAI!** A mi si me importaría! Alguna vez escuchaste de privacidad?" dijo sonrojándose

"Estas sonrojado" dijo el.

"Huh?" Sakura se toco su mejilla, dejando que la toalla se caiga otra vez. "EEP! ITACHI NO MIRES!" Pero Itachi ya la vio, y apenas volteo.

"Mes iré ahora, antes de que algo pase. Buenas Noches, Sakura-san" Itachi salio de la habitación, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sakura suspiro, y se vistió en sus ropas nocturnas: un TOP negro y shorts negros. Apago las luces, y se hundió en la cama.

"Buenas Noches, nadie". Sakura murmuro, durmiendo enseguida.

* * *

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS_**

**MYsweetAngel : muchas gracias... a mi tambien me encanto este fic**

**Nami-Haruno: Graciaaaaas, por tu review... prometo no tardar mucho**

**Musa 555: Muuuuuchas gracias... prometo que estara muy bueno**

**_VOCABULARIO_**

Domo Arigatou: muchas gracias

Otouto: hermano pequeño

JA NE: nos vemos

Hai: si

Hentai: pervertido

Fukumi Hari: Agujas secretas (algo asi)

NOS VEMOS

WITH LOVE Wishyuki


	4. Entrenando con Itachi

Esta Historia no me pertence, le pertenece a tri15

Naruto tampoco me pertenece, pero si la traduccion.

este capi es mas largo, ojala que lo disfruten!!

* * *

Capitulo 3: Entrenando con Itachi

ESA MAÑANA

"Despierta, Kunoichi. Despierta." "_Quien me esta tocando? Que esta pasando? Esta cosa es suave._" Sakura abrió apenas un ojo y vio cabello negro. "_Es Sasuke? Tal vez si lo sostengo, se quedara. El nunca dejara Konoha, y a Naruto y a mi tampoco_. Sakura agarro a Itachi y lo sostuvo. Con lo que Itachi hizo una pequeña sonrisa malvada.

"Sakura-_chan_, despierta." Itachi susurro en su oreja.

"Pero, Sasuke-kun, no quiero que te vayas otra vez. Solo quédate con Naruto y conmigo. La venganza no te llevara a nada." Sakura respondió, vagamente. Itachi hizo la misma sonrisa, otra vez. Iba a divertirse con esta situación.

"Sakura, no te dejare, mi querida flor." Claro, cuando Itachi dijo eso, Deidara estaba caminando por allí. Se detuvo en la puerta y casi se desmaya. Itachi estaba arriba de su compañera!

"OH, Mi, Dios. Tengo que traer a Kisame y a Toby! Esto no tiene precio!, y empezó a correr. E Itachi ni lo sabía.

"Yo…yo…te…a…." Sakura no pudo terminar la oración, ya que Itachi la beso, en los labios, robando el primer beso de Sakura.

Justo en ese momento, Deidara volvió, con Tobi y Kisame. Casi se desmayan. Itachi estaba besando a alguien! Que sigue? Deidara diciendo que es una mujer, Kisame cuidando un pez, y Toby volviéndose un chico _malo_?

"…" Fue todo lo que pudieron decir los tres. De repente Itachi volteo. "Cuando termino de besarla? Todos se preguntaron lo mismo. Itachi los fulmino con la mirada. Sakura abrió los ojos, y vio a Itachi, arriba de ella, mirándola. Parecía que todo estaba en yendo a su lugar. Pensó que Itachi era Sasuke.

"Kunoichi, no sabia que tenias sentimientos por mi patético hermano." Dijo Itachi.

"Yo… no los tengo, tenia sentimientos, pero ya no. Francamente, deseo matarlo. Debí… haberme convertirme en la antigua Sakura, otra vez. Paso anteriormente, como recordatorios de mi memoria, como tu cabello, y sentí como que estaba enamorada de el de nuevo."

"Quieres decir que ella no te gusta? Hablo Toby. Itachi lo fulmino, como diciendo "que crees", los demás lo entendieron, y se fueron.

"Bueno, como estas despierta, tenemos una hora antes del entrenamiento, te aconsejo que comas."

"Entendido. Primero, déjame vestirme." Itachi asintió y salio. Sakura recogió la caja, en el que estaba el uniforme de Akatsuki. Lo saco, y se lo puso.

Era una remera negra tipo de redes, con un TOP rojo arriba de ello. Sus calzas eran también tipo red, y una pollera negra arriba de eso. Había un abrigo de algodón de color negro, y una capa de Akatsuki, y el gorro, también. Sakura dejo la capa y el gorro, porque noto que ninguno de los miembros lo usaba adentro.

Sakura fue a la cocina y noto que los miembros no comían.

"Ustedes ya comieron?" Sakura pregunto, sacando unos ingredientes.

"No." Respondieron.

"Bien!!! Entonces cocinare para ustedes!" dijo alegremente. Y como prometió, ella cocino, mucho para ellos. Había sopa de miso, arroz al vapor, pescado frito, tamagoyaki, natto, nori y pepinillos estilo japonés. Todos empezaron a comer.

Pronto, Sakura y los demás terminaron. Sakura lavo los platos, y fue afuera para entrenar con Itachi. O, pelear con el.

"Bueno, Sakura-san, quiero saber cuantas veces puedes pegarme, ya que en la mayoría de las peleas, casi ni me tocan, tal vez una o dos veces. Empecemos." Itachi la miro, y no se movió, esperando que venga a atacarlo. Sakura lo hizo, y usando una velocidad impresionante, que haría a Lee orgulloso, casi le pega. El obviamente, no pensó que pudiera moverse tan rápido. Sakura ataco de nuevo, tirando un kunai, o muchos, que casi lo tocan, excepto que el los esquivo, muy rápidamente. Su precisión era tan buena como la de Tenten. Sakura trato de pegarle, usando su increíble velocidad que Lee le enseño. Acercándose a el, libero el chakra, del chakra del puño, causando daño a la parte interna de Itachi. Hizo una técnica Hyugaa. Una cosa que solo los Hyuugas podían hacer, pero Sakura estuvo entrenando con Hyugaas, y por su perfecto control del chakra, puso poner en puño la perfecta cantidad de chakra que los Hyugaas usaban. Por eso, ella podía usarlo.

"Ya te pegue, tan temprano. Que piensas?"

"Impresionante, ya que esa técnica es solo usado por los Hyugaa, y lo aprendiste, lo que significa que tienes un perfecto control del chakra, ya que controlaste la cantidad de chakra que liberaste." Siguieron peleando. Sakura trato de pegarle de nuevo, pero el la agarro, y la volteo, para que este con su este mira a su espalda. Ella le pego con sus piernas, con lo que le pego, y se libero. Después Sakura hizo un Jutsu, que por supuesto el copio.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" dijeron, las cascadas bloqueandolos. Sakura usando eso como una distracción, hizo otro Jutsu.

"Ninpou: Doku Kiri." Dijo ella, escupiendo un aire venenoso. Itachi lo esquivo, e hizo su propio Jutsu, uno que Sakura conocía, muy bien.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" e Itachi le tiro una bola de fuego a Sakura. Lo esquivo, e hizo un Jutsu.

"Doton: Doryuu Taiga!" y el piso que estaba debajo de Itachi se convirtió en barro. Empezó a hundirse. "Kanashibari no Jutsu" Itachi estaba paralizado, hundiéndose en el barro, Sakura cayo al piso. Controlando el chakra de la técnica Hyugaa, y después usando todo esos Jutsus, a Sakura se le empezó a terminar el chakra. Itachi finalmente escapo del barro, y ataco a Sakura, mientras estaba desorientada. Sakura lo descubrió justo a tiempo, para verlo viniendo a ella, con un kunai en mano, que definitivamente le iba a clavar.

"Doton: Doro Gaeshi!" una pared de barro apareció, justo a tiempo. Golpeo su puño en el piso, lo que causo una fisura, que iba directamente a Itachi. El lo esquivo que hizo un clon.

"Lo estoy haciendo bien?" Sakura dijo molestándolo. El hizo una perversa sonrisa. Ella se enojo, y ataco al clon. Lanzando puños y patadas, el clon los esquivo. "GAHH!!! DIE! CHAKRA NO MESU!!! El clon exploto. Sakura recibió la explosión por lo que fue lanzada para atrás golpeando un árbol.

Sakura escupió sangre, y vio a Itachi viniendo para ella. "_No!, no terminare de esta manera! No soy débil! Lo lastimare! Lo haré!_" Sakura se paro, y tosió mas sangre.

"Ríndete. Ya casi no tienes chakra, y estas herida. Estas apenas conciente.

"No. Yo… voy…a… vencerte, o… lastimarte…, lo juro." Sakura tosió mas sangre. Se lo limpio, y lo ataco. Puños, patadas, y demás fue lanzado a el.

"Aunque no tenga chances de ganar, aun pelea. Trata de ganar, para probar que es fuere, que no se rendirá." Pensó Itachi, mientras bloqueando sus ataques, y esquivándolos. Sakura trato con mas fuerzas, agarro sus armas y se los lanzo a el, algunos lo tocaron. El la golpeo, y la mando a volar, pensando que no volvería a intentarlo.

"_No, ganare. Lo prometo_." " **Si, véncelo!! Muéstrale quien es el jefe! Adelante, atacado con la técnica especial**" "_No, Tsunade-sama dijo que era solo para emergencias, no para entrenamiento. De cualquier modo, no tengo suficiente chakra_." "**Pero contaría como que estas practicando la técnica, y ganarías**" "_Bueno, sí, pero es peligroso. Y solo lo hice una vez, esa vez para mostrarles a Tsunade-sama_" "**Por favor? Dale, será como una practica para que mejores la técnica. Y la puedas modificar. Para que puedas usar el chakra, y ver el el tipo de explosión consigues.**" "_Esta bien, pero no se el resultado_." Sakura termino de conversar con su inner. Empezó a hacer el ataque. Sosteniendo las manos enfrente de ella, chakra verde empezó a fluir de ellas. El chakra cambio a un color rosado, y se convirtió en flores de Sakura. Atrajo sus manos a su pecho y los cruzo, para que formen una X. Las flores la rodearon, yendo rápido y mas rápido, hasta que se convirtió en una tornado rosa, Sakura puso sus manos en cada hombro y el torbellino se detuvo. Los pétalos se separaron, y se formaron pequeñas pelotas rosas en sus manos. Sakura dirigió las bolas a Itachi, y se convirtió en una especie de rayo. Los pétalos rodearon al rayo. Itachi los esquivos, pero los rayos lo seguían.

"Que?" fue todo lo que Itachi pudo pensar. Los esquivos, pero los rayos fueron a el otra vez.

Sakura estaba quedando sin chakra, y sabía que tendría que terminar esto pronto, o entonces se desmayaría.

Itachi fue lastimado por el ataque. Los otros vinieron hacia el. Que apenas pudo esquivarlos. Fue lastimado otra vez, y lo esquivo, otra vez. También se le estaba acabando el chakra, saltando en todo ese tiempo.

"_Creo que no podré aguantar mucho tiempo mas_." "**Tu puedes! Un poco mas!**" "_No, creo que no puedo. Creo que esto es el fin._" "**Por lo menos lo lastimaste. Mucho más con ese ataque. Y lo aguantaste mucho tiempo, así que probaste que eres fuerte.**" "_si lo hice, cierto?_" en ese momento, Sakura cerro sus manos, haciendo desvanecer el rayo, y se cayo al piso. Itachi noto que el ataque paro y fue hacia ella. Sakura se desmayo de usar tanto chakra. La levanto, y la llevo a su habitación, pero encontró que ella había cerrado la puerta. Busco en su bolsillo, y se dio cuenta que no traía su llave. Maldiciendo, la trajo a su habitación. La puso en cama, y vio como estaba moviéndose, gruñendo y transpirando. Debe estar teniendo una pesadilla, pensó Itachi.

PESADILLA DE SAKURA

"Sakura! Sakura!" dijo un chico de 12 años con cabellos negros. Sakura lo miro.

"Sasuke! Hola!" dijo Sakura. De repente Sasuke se convirtió en el Sasuke con la marcas de Orochimaru, y tenia una horrible, maniática sonrisa en tu rostro. El la agarro, y puso sus brazos atrás (como hizo con Zaku, en el bosque de la muerte, exámenes chuunin).

"Sakura, eres peor que Naruto. Eres molesta. Eres **débil**." Había más palabras hirientes. Ino apareció. Ella empezó a llamar a Sakura por nombres horribles, otra vez. Todos los peores recuerdos de Sakura estaban apareciendo, y todo que hacia que quisiera rendirse, morir, todo lo que la hacia sentir débil. Estaba Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kakashi, todos sus amigos, los novicios 9, y el equipo de Gai, todos los que conocía y amaba, estaban dejándola. Ella miraba sus espaldas, otra vez. Estaba tratando de seguirlos, pero no podía, no podía hacer nada. Ella era débil. No podía hacer nada.

Itachi apareció, y la miro. Sakura no estaba llorando, no estaba determinada, se había ido. Sus ojos no mostraban nada.

"Sakura, te ayudare. Los matare, por ti. No vas a tener espaldas por las cual mirar, y vas a ser la mejor. Te ayudare." Repitió este otra vez. Sakura lo miro, y sus ojos estaban brillando con esperanza.

"Itachi, por favor, quiero ser fuerte." Itachi asintio, y empezo a matar uno por uno, matando sus viejos amigos y maestros. Todos los que amaba, y con los que trabajo estaban muertos. Y, todo lo que Sakura hizo fue reir.

"Gracias, Itachi."

FINAL DE LA PESADILLA

Sakura se sento, perturbada. Itachi abrio un ojo, y la miro. No parecia enferma.

"Tuviste una pesadilla." Exclamo Itachi. Sakura asintio.

"Me desmaye, cierto?"

"Usaste mucho chakra. Debiste rendirte, cuando te cansaste."

"Tenia que demostrar lo que valía. Que soy fuerte. Que soy competencia para el gran Uchiha Itachi. Que finalmente estoy a la misma altura que mis antiguo grupo." Sakura murmuro la última parte.

"Bueno, probaste que eres fuerte."

"Hey, he peleado mejor que la mayoría de los Akatsukis, y… me gane un premio?"

"Claro, por que no?" Itachi hizo una de esas tantas sonrisas maliciosas y la beso en la mejilla. Sakura se sonrojo al instante.

"Y-o no que-quería ese ti-ti-tipo de recom-recompensa." Dijo nerviosa. Hizo su habitual sonrisa.

" Entonces, querías de este tipo?" se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios. Se puso más roja que el Sharingan.

"Basta de ess-esso!"

"Estas avergonzada. Por que?"

"Por que un chico lindo me acaba de besar!! Ooops." Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. Había dicho que Itachi era lindo.

"Yo no estaría avergonzado si una chica bella me besa, pero entonces otra vez, no me gustan chicas bellas. Francamente, eres la única chica con la que hable. Muchas chicas no merecen mi tiempo."

"Cuando estabas en Konoha, tenias fans?" Itachi tembló.

"Muchas chicas fans. Adonde quiera que vaya, parecía que sabían. Las fans fueron las peores enemigas que tuve. Ya que no podía matarlas sin meterme en problemas."

"Ya veo. Yo también tuve fans, y eran molestos. Tenía demasiados. Solo digamos que en el día de San Valentín, siempre conseguía chocolates para toda mi vida. Pero sabes que? Nunca los considere como tal. Hasta los 15, siempre pensé que Sasuke volvería. Creía que me escogería para revivir su clan, y convertirse en mi esposo, y finalmente me amara, como yo lo amaba a el. Pero entonces, me di cuenta de la dolorosa verdad. El no me ama, y nunca lo hará. Tal vez me elija, con tiempo, para ser su esposa, pero solamente porque necesita una mujer que crié a sus hijos, no porque me ama. Y mientras más lo pensaba, mas lo odiaba. Mas odio tenia, mas la necesidad de verlo muerto. Entrene con casi todos de la aldea, para probar que era fuerte, para probarle a Sasuke que era fuerte. Y más que todo, para demostrarle que no lo **necesitaba**, no lo **quería** más. Quería que sintiera el sufrimiento que pase, la traición. Por eso, entre a Akatsuki, y suerte que estoy aquí contigo. Pero, Itachi, tu eres mejor que el." Sakura empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosamente. "Quiero decir, tu me ayudaste, me llamaste fuerte, algo que el nunca hizo, y tu me reconoces como tal." Sakura se acerco a Itachi y lo abrazo, "Por favor Itachi, no te conviertas en el. Por favor reconóceme, y entréname. Quiero ser mas fuerte." Itachi la miro, ni una vez trato de reconfortarla. Solo la dejo llorar en su hombro. Finalmente se tranquilizo y le agradeció.

"Hey, Itachi?" El le miro. "Donde estamos?" Sakura pregunto, mirando a su alrededor.

"Mi habitación, tu habitación estaba cerrada, y no tenias llaves."

"OH, yo lo mantengo cerrada con chakra. Solo yo puedo abrirla. Perdón, pero no quería a Kisame o Deidara entrando allí."

"Ya veo." Itachi se paro. "Vamos, es hora de almorzar, y los otros querrán comida."

"Hai" Sakura e Itachi salieron, y se enfrentaron con…. Deidara! Deidara estuvo observándola de arriba para abajo.

"Cabello alborotado, rostro rojo, ropa desordenada, saliendo de la habitación de Itachi. Y pensé que Itachi no tenia interés en ella." Dijo Deidara como conclusión.

"Um, Sakura, que estabas haciendo en la habitación de Itachi?" pregunto Deidara, suponiendo algo.

"Estaba-"pero fue cortada por Itachi.

"No hicimos _eso_, Deidara." Fulmino Itachi a Deidara

"Hacer que? Espera- TIENES UNA MENTE SUCIA DEIDARA!!!!!!! Geez, Itachi no gusta de mí de esa manera. Y, es simplemente equivocado, quiero decir estuve aquí por, como, un día." Sakura se fue, fulminando a Deidara. "Iré a cocinar." Dijo Sakura.

* * *

**Como siempre aqui estan mis respuestas para los reviews**

****

CeReZita-Chan: jaja, que bien que te haya gustado, no tardare mucho, porque yo tambien odio esperar nuevos capis...gracias

MYsweetAngel: gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, prometo traducir pronto, gracias

PuLgA: jaja que bien que sigas leyendo, significa mucho para mi... tu amiga Wishyuki

katsura-chan Uchina: yo tambien amo el itaxsak!!! es muy interesante el fic, sigue leyendo... gracias

AniHaruno: Gracias! aunque no es mi fic, solo lo tradusco, prometo que los siguientes capitulos seran mas larguitos... gracias

WITH LOVE

Wishyuki


	5. Akatsuki va al pueblo

Este fic no me pertenece, le pertenece a tri15

Naruto no me pertenece

La traduccion, si, me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 4: Akatsuki va al pueblo

UN MES DESPUES- ALMUERZO

Sakura hacia la cocina. Empezó a sacar unos ingredientes para hacer comida. "Bueno, Kisame e Itachi fueron a una misión hoy, por eso cocinare para tres." Sakura empezó a cocinar, y pensó.

"_Ha estado aburrido aquí, últimamente. Nada interesante ha pasado, y todo lo que hago es ser ama de casa. Los Akatsukis son muy buenos para que sean golpeados, tal vez una vez de vez en cuando, y tendré que ver por si hay veneno, pero usualmente no. Es simplemente muy aburrido aquí. Desearía que algo interesante pase_." Pero nada paso. Sakura suspiro, y puso la comida en la mesa. Cocino arroz, kare raisu (Curry), sashimi, udon, yakisoba, y tempura.

"Toby! Deidara! La comida esta lista!" dijo Sakura. Los dos corrieron hacia la mesa en un segundo. "Eso fue rápido." Dijo ella lentamente. Todos comieron, y los dos agradecieron a Sakura. Sakura limpio todo.

"_Todavía nada que hacer. Ya casi es medianoche. Necesito hacer un poco de exersicios, he estado adentro mucho tiempo_." "**SI! Estoy cansada de esto! Vayamos a una aldea, o algo. Necesitamos golosinas, y necesito hacer compras! Vamos, traigamos a los chicos con nosotros. Después, podamos divertirnos, viéndolos trayendo golosinas, y gastaremos el dinero!**" dijo la inner Sakura. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo, y convenció a los dos para que vengan.

ALDEA

"Bueno! Deidara, Toby, es hora de compras!" grito Sakura. Los dos asintieron. Sakura corrió a un negocio y fue a elegir ropa nueva. Agarro unos trajes y fue al cambiador para probárselos.

"Como se ve?" pregunto Sakura, saliendo con una mini pollera negra, un TOP negro, y botas negras hasta la rodilla.

"Te ves como una perra, je." Dijo Deidara. Toby asintió.

"OK." Fue al cambiador y se cambio en un short blanco, una remera rosa clarito, con zapatitos rosas. "Que tal esto?"

"Te ves tonta, je." Toby concordó con Deidara.

"Que estas buscando, Sakura-san?" pregunto Toby.

"Bueno, necesito un poco de ropa casual, y ropas para misiones, como misiones de seducción, y cuando necesito usar un vestido." Ellos asintieron. Sakura volvió con un vestido negro, que resalta su figura y sus curvas. Un vestido que le llega debajo de la rodilla, y se corta en la mitad del pecho. Había dos cintas en donde se ataba el cuello. Tenia flores de color plateado en las cintas, y en abajo del vestido había flores plateadas también. Los pétalos estaban posicionados, y se ve como que había un viento imaginario. Tenía unos plateados, sexy, sandalias. Los chicos exhalaron.

"Correcto, je!"

"Sakura- san, te ves como un ángel, ese vestido fue hecho para ti!" exclamo Toby.

"Gracias, me lo llevare." Entro al cambiador, y se cambio. Esta vez salio en un TOP negro, que tiene decoraciones azules. Tenía una mini falda, que era azul, que combinaba los detalles azules, y botas negras, que le llegaba hasta los muslos.

"Te ves, bastante sexy. Creo, je." Sakura asintió y regreso y se cambio de nuevo.

Pronto, ya tuvo bastante ropa, y se fueron a comprar golosinas.

"Sakura, llevemos esto!" Deidara tenía una cosa dulce.

"No, esto!" Toby tenía papas fritas. Deidara y Toby empezaron a discutir, y recogieron más comida chatarra.

"_Dios, no aguanto mas esto. Estoy teniendo un maldito dolor de cabeza._" "**Si, se lo que quieres decir. Se que, llevaras comida chatarra, pero no todo el local!**" _Si, lo se, pero esto se esta volviendo molesto, quiero decir, no van a terminar de pelear. Me estoy poniendo tan molesta._" Sakura tomo un gran aire, y grito. "CALLENSE! LLEVAREMOS COMIDA CHATARRA! PERO PAREN DE PELEAR!" Sakura sonrió, y siguió comprando, dejando a los dos Akatukis temblando de miedo.

"Me da miedo, je." Toby asintió. Sakura compro todo lo que necesitaba y se fueron.

"Y, todavía tenes tiempo, que quieren hacer?" Sakura pregunto.

"Bueno, por que no comemos algo, je?" Toby asintió.

"Hecho, hay un negocio de Dango cerca, vayamos ahí." Sakura los llevo al estante de Dango, y todos comieron toneladas de Dango.

"Mmm… el Dango esta muy bueno, je." Murmuro Deidara

"Si, Deidara-sempai, es muy rico. Sakura-san tienes plata para pagar?" Sakura asintió y miro su monedero. Estaba vació.

"Hehehe… lo gastamos todo. Tienen dinero?" movieron sus cabezas para decir "no". Estupendo, supongo que tendremos que lavar platos."

Actualmente, resulto, que Toby tenia que limpiar los platos. Deidara limpiar las mesas, y Sakura llevar la comida. Tendrían que trabajar dos horas para pagar la cuenta.

"Aquí esta su Dango, señor, disfrute." Sakura le dio el plato de Dango.

"Oí, Sakura! Por que tu tienes el trabajo fácil, je?"

"Porque Dei-kun, soy mejor que tu." Se puso alado de el. "Y, tal vez te reconozcan por se de Akatsuki, por eso tu y Toby tienen el trabajo que no los envuelve con personas. A mi todavía no me conocen como criminal, por eso yo puedo hacer esto." Susurro ella. "Bueno, nos vemos luego!" Sakura se fue para servir mas personas.

"Ustedes tres, ya esta." Dijo el dueño del restaurante, indicando a Deidara, Toby, y a Sakura. "Váyanse." Los tres asintieron y se fueron.

"Hey, Sakura, por que no solamente no pagamos? Quiero decir somos los criminales mas temidos, pudimos solo irnos, y matarlos, si creaban una escena, je." Sakura agito la cabeza para decir que no.

"Porque, pudimos matar tiempo, y no estuve aburrida por dos horas. Eso, y que el Dango estaba realmente bueno, por eso tal vez quiera venir de nuevo. Y, si los matamos, ANBU aparecerán y nos perseguirán, y después tendremos que matar más personas, que causaría más problemas, y finalmente seria muy problemático, matar a todos. Era mas fácil trabajar, y de esa manera, pareceremos normales y podremos volver aquí, sin que nadie sospeche de nosotros." los dos asintieron.

Pronto, empezó a llover, y todas las cosas se estaban mojando.

"Deidara, Toby, en aquella cueva!" grito Sakura. Los dos asintieron, y la siguieron. Empezó a llover más fuerte. Truenos y relámpagos empezaron.

"Grandioso, estamos atrapados en esta cueva, y esta lloviendo, tenemos que llegar a casa, antes de que las golosinas se arruinen. No lo hicieron antes, porque el dueño del lugar nos dejo ponerlos en su refrigerador."

"Se que podemos hacer, Sakura, je. Aguanta" Deidara fue afuera, e invoco su gran pájaro. Los otros dos subieron en el con Deidara, y se sentaron, volando hacia la base.

"Toby-san, por que alguien tan respetuoso como tu esta en Akatsuki?" pregunto Sakura.

"Bien, no lo se. Solo quería, Sakura- san." Dijo Toby respetuosamente. Sakura asintió.

"Pronto, llegaron a la base, y sacaron sus golosinas, y Sakura dejo todas sus ropas en su habitación. Pero después se dio cuenta de algo. Su vestido estaba mojado! Y arrugado! Sakura suspiro, y fue a secarlo. "_Bueno, al menos estoy menos aburrida ahora_."

Fin de Capitulo 4

* * *

**Como siempre mis respuestas para los reviews**

MYsweetAngel: muchas gracias, yo pongo un capitulo nuevo todos los dias, y por ahora traduci 3 capis pro adelantado y gracias por alavar mi traduccion

Nami-Haruno:gracias y no tendras que esperar mucho mis capis porque posteo uno todos los dias, suerte y sigue leyendo...gracias

PuLgA: jaja, gracias por leer, prometo que el proximo capitulo sera uno de los mas interesantes...

CeReZita-Chan: me alegro que sigas leyendo este fic, ojala que lo sigas hasta el ultimo cap, no te decepcionara, gracias


	6. Acciones inesperadas

Esta historia no me pertenece

Naruto tampoco me pertenece

La traduccion si me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 5: La inesperada verdad

7 MESES DESPUES

Sakura estaba empezando a tener miedo. Por unas cuantas razones, en verdad. Una era que Deidara empezó a gustar de ella, mucho. Dos, ella estaba enamorándose perdidamente con Itachi. Y tres era que parecía que el gustaba de ella también.

"_No lo entiendo! El es tan amable conmigo a veces, y después se convierte en un cubo de hielo! No puedo soportarlo!"_ "**Si, y es taaaaaaaaaan posesivo en lo que se refiere con nosotras. Estaba apunto de usar el Mangekyou en ese tipo que nos estaba cortejando."** "_Lo se, pero termine golpeando a ese sujeto tan fuerte, he creo que fue enviado a la próxima aldea!"_ "**Probablemente lo hiciste. Viste, también como lanza esas miradas que pueden matarte a Deidara cuando te habla?**" "_Si, lo he notado_." "**Me pregunto si esta celoso, o piensa que Deidara es una especie de oponente.**" "_Pero por que? Quiero decir a mi me gusta Itachi_" "**Pero Itachi lo sabe?, no lo creo**." "_Supongo que tienes razón. Piensas que el realmente me quiere?_" "**Claro! No se tu, pero vi. como nos mira, en la cena, y mayoritariamente cuando entrenamos.**" "_Ya veo… Piensas que debo seducirlo?_" "**No lo se, veamos como va a seguir esto.**" Mientras Sakura estaba caminando por el pasillo, se choco con Deidara. "Perdón."

"Esta todo Sakura-chan, je." Itachi salio justo de su habitación, y sintió como la rabia crecía en el.

"Deidara, tu pasillo no esta aquí, por que estas aquí? Deidara se rasco la cabeza.

"Solo estaba caminando, je. Bueno, te veré después, Sakura-chan." Deidara pasó por Itachi, y le susurro algo, para que solo ellos puedan escuchar. "Tu no eres el único que gusta de ella, Itachi, je. Tal vez quieras aclamarlo como tuya antes que lo haga yo," y luego se fue Deidara.

"Sakura." Se voltio hacia la voz de Itachi.

"Si?" Camino hacia el.

"Ten cuidado con Deidara." E Itachi se fue.

"S-si!" Sakura se fue a su habitación.

NOCHE – 11:00 PM

Sakura masajillo sus ojos, mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Los miembros decidieron hacer una fiesta, ye empezaron a tomar sake (menos Sakura e Itachi). Terminaron siendo horriblemente ruidosos, y ahora los tres sujetos (Kisame, Toby y Deidara) estaban muy borrachos. _"Tengo un dolor de cabeza. Solo quiero tomar un baño e irme a la cama."_ En ese momento noto a Deidara.

"Deidara, tu habitación no esta de este lado. Que necesitas?" Sakura le pregunto.

"A ti." La agarro y la empujo hacia la pared. Trato de besarla, pero Sakura giro la cabeza. "Detente, je." Murmuro el. Sakura dio unos pequeños movimientos.

"Deidara, déjame. Este borracho." El agarra a Sakura, y la empujo hacia su habitación (Sakura abrió la puerta cuando noto a Deidara). Lanzándola en la cama, empezó a sacarse su remera. "Deidara, por favor vete. O sino." Deidara la ignoro, y se subió a la cama, encerrándola. "Deidara! Sal!" Ella trato de pegarle, pero sus manos fueron detenidas, y se le fue imposible moverlas. "Deidara! Déjame! Gritare!" El no la dejo. Ella grito.

"Cállate!" Deidara le pego una bofetada. "**Ves lo que el alcohol puede hacer a alguien? Nunca tomes."** "_No inner, nunca tomare, no después de esta experiencia_." Sakura siguió tratando de sacarlo. Pero era en vano. En ese momento siente el chakra de alguien. Era de Itachi (pudo decir por su chakra).

"ITACHI! ITACHI! AYUDAME! DEIDARA VA A VIO-"una mano fue llevado a su boca. Pero Itachi la escucho, y eso es todo lo que importaba. Entro a la habitación, y vio a Sakura. En una cama. Encarcelada con el cuerpo de Deidara. Que estaba arriba de ella. Itachi esta furioso.

"Deidara, deja ir a Sakura, **ahora**." El tono de Itachi era tranquilo y peligroso. Usualmente quiere decir que esta mas que furioso. Significa que si lo desobedeces o le respondes, cortara tu cuello, en unos segundos. Y estaba dirigido a Deidara.

Deidara la dejo ir inmediatamente, y Sakura gateo hasta la parte mas atrás de la cama, que estaba en tocando la pared. Itachi observo a Deidara furiosamente.

"Si alguna vez te veo a solas con Sakura otra vez, a menos que ella explique que estabas haciendo, **Te matare**. Recuerda, tú puedes ser reemplazado. Ahora, vete." Deidara lo miro, y se fue. El la miro.

"Sakura, que te he dicho?" Sakura lo miro nerviosamente.

"Umm… de tener cuidado cerca de Deidara?" dijo ella, preguntando. El asintió.

"Pero, tuviste? No, creo que no."

"Si me cuide! El se acerco en contra de mi voluntad! No es como si yo lo quisiera!" Exclamo Sakura. "**Dios, esta siendo un completo idiota**." _"Si, lo se. Que debo hacer?"_ **"Como quieres que lo sepa. Mira su rostro. Sus ojos. Tienen…"** _"Emociones."_ **"Si, emociones. Como enojo, y…"** _"Preocupación. Estaba preocupado por mi."_ **"Tal vez… tal realmente nos quiere."** _"Espera, no me dijiste que estabas seguro que el me quería?" _**"Hehehe…uhhh…Mira, va a besarnos"** _"Que?"_ Sakura detuvo sus pensamientos para ver a Itachi… que no iba a besarla. _"Eres una malvada mentirosa."_ **"Lo se."**

"Sakura, me amas?" _"Bueno, eso fue inesperado."_ **"No duhh. Respondele."** _"Que? Si, la verdad, no, que puede salvar o arruinar nuestra relación, o no digo nada?" _**"No es mi elección. Es tuya. Pero te daré un aviso. Tienes 50/50 chances para cada una, de ser rechazada, o querida. Y otra cosa, la verdad no te hará sentir culpable. Tal vez te arrepientas, pero la verdad no te hará sentir culpable." **_"Gracias."_ Sakura tomo aire.

"Si, te amo." Sakura tomo otro sorbo de aire. "Pero, si piensas que eso es malo, yo… yo me iré." Sakura lo miro, suplicando con la mirada que también la quiera. El suspiro.

"Estoy aliviado." Respondió este, de alguna manera sonriendo. "Deidara no es lo único que te quiere." Sakura se sorprendió. "_Eso quiere decir…"_ **"SI! Nos quiere! Tenemos una oportunidad!"** Itachi saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzo a Sakura. Ella lo agarro. Había un hermoso, anillo de otro. Tenia el símbolo Uchiha en el. Adentro del anillo, había algo gravado. Decía "Uchiha Itachi" _"Este anillo…Sasuke me contó sobre esto. Son dados a los miembros del clan cuando consigan el respecto del clan. Y son también usados como…"_ **"Termina la oración."** _"Usado para…para…para…com.…compromiso, proponiéndome, diciendo que soy suya." _**"Ahí esta…"** _"Ningún otro hombre puede tocarnos, y si eso pasa, el los matara."_ **"Que mas?"** "…Uh…creo que eso es todo." **"Oh, mi error."**

"Tengo un presentimiento que sabes que significa este anillo?" Sakura asintió, atontada. "Y, cual es tu respuesta?"

"Si." Sakura se dio cuenta de cuan monótona era, y se levanto, y lo abrazo. "Gracias."

"De nada. Pero, Sakura, ahora que sabes, debes abandonar la misión, o quiero decir, cuando completes la misión, debes abandonar tu aldea." Ella retrocedió de el, sorpresa escrita por toda su cara.

"Sabias sobre mi misión? Entonces, por que me dejaron entrar?"

"Por que, necesitábamos un medico, y tus habilidades eran perfectos. Además, tus objetivos principales era traer de vuelta a Sasuke, y para ver los movimientos de Akatsuki. No notaste que Akatsuki nunca te daban ningún tipo de información? Todos sabíamos de tu habitación. Además, no planeamos atacar a Konoha."

"Como lo averiguaste?"

"Tuve que investigarte. Tu misión estaba en tus archivos. Fuiste una gran actriz. Si no fuera por esa nota, hubiéramos dicho información valiosa. Pero se feliz, porque curaste mis ojos, y fuiste una buena medica, decidimos no darte información falsa, que habría dejado a Konoha vulnerable." "Ese maldito." "Si, deberíamos…" "Deberíamos hacer nada. Es nuestro prometido ahora." **"Pero realmente te ama? Tal vez te este usando."** Sakura no pudo ni respirar después de lo que dijo su inner. Tal vez tenga razón.

"I-Itachi, a-aun quieres que conserve este anillo? O era una broma'"

"Yo no amo, Kunoichi." _"Eso pensé."_ **"Tal vez debamos irnos? Teniendo este dolor, ni Sasuke vale tanto." **_"Tienes razón."_ **"Solo di buenas noches, y ve al baño, para bañarte. Para ese tiempo, el ya debería haberse ido. Luego empaca y vete."** _"Bueno."_ Sakura tomo un gran bocado de aire, y temblando dijo lo siguiente.

"Entiendo, aquí esta tu anillo de vuelta." Sakura le dio su anillo. "I-Ire a tomar un baño. Por favor vete para cuando salga." _"Para que pueda irme y sufrir mas rompecorazones."_ **"Nunca nadie nos amo."** _"Lo se. Vamos con Lee, el siempre fue tan amable."_ **"No, el merece algo mejor que nosotras." **_"Tal vez Gaara, el es bueno, creo." _**"Pensaremos en eso mas tarde, solo ve a tomar un baño, estas apunto de llorar." **Sakura se paro, y sintió como le agarro su mano. "Si?" pregunto ella, con una voz débil.

"No me dejaste terminar." Itachi saco el anillo, y le puso su anillo en su dedo. "Yo si te amo." Sakura se sorprendió.

"Pero dijiste…"

"Se lo que dije, pero mentí. Supongo que lo dije porque quería ver tu reacción. Y se que no estas mintiendo. Ibas a esperar hasta que me vaya, empacar e ir a Konoha. Ibas a fallar la misión solo porque tuviste tu corazón destrozado. Y esta misión incluía tu antiguo amor. Por eso, se que me amas, no es solo por la misión." Sakura comenzó a llorar.

"Claro, que te amo!" Ella dijo. El hizo una de sus típicas sonrisas y el beso. Ella respondió enseguida. El le lamió el labio inferior, y ella abrió la boca.

"Eres muy… dulce. Sabes como… frutillas y crema. Me encanta." El la siguió besando un poco mas, para que el pueda saborearla mas. Sus lagrimas aun caían, por eso el se las limpio. "Deja de llorar, es molesto." Ella asintió.

"Vas…a… tu sabes… tratarme como tu prometida?" Itachi pensó sobre esto.

"Lo haré, mayoritariamente. Pero, a veces, diré cosas que no quería, para protegerte, y a mi reputación. Recuerda yo no amo."

"Es… es esto un secreto? Tu sabes, tendremos que esconderlo de los Akatsuki?"

"No, en cuanto vean el anillo, van a saber que eres mi prometida. Y me divertiré diciéndole esto a mi Otouto." Itachi noto que ella estaba pensando.

"_Bueno, el me tratara bastante bien."_ **"Entonces, cual es el problema?"** _"Bueno, que pasara cuando nos casemos y hacer..."_ **"lo? Vas a salir embarazada, luego tendrás pequeños Uchihas corriendo a tu alrededor. Cual es el problema de eso?"** _"Bueno, serán Uchihas, e Itachi mato al clan Uchiha, el maltratara a nuestros niños?"_ **"Hmm… bueno, no pienso que los va a abusar, físicamente." **_"Pero mentalmente?"_ **"No tengo idea. Tal vez los presione mucho. Después empezaran a odiarnos, convertirse mas poderoso que el, y matarnos a todos.**" _"Eso es bueno."_ Le dijo Sakura sarcásticamente a su inner. **"Pero, tal vez sea el padre bueno y comprensivo, que los niños amaran."** _"Bueno, creo que hay sola una manera de averiguarlo."_ **"Como?"** "Preguntándole.". Sakura miro a Itachi. "Itachi, si alguna vez tenemos hijos, vas a tratarlos bien? Tu sabes, no presionándolos."

"Los tratare…bien. No los presionare, pero los entrenare, mucho. Como tú también vas a entrenarlos. Pero, van a ser amados, y no favorecidos unos del otro por la fuerza. Vamos a enseñarles a ser fuertes, pero no van a ser utilizados como herramientas."

"Gracias, solo quería asegurarme que iban a ser tratados bien."

"Una cosa mas, yo ser el que les cuente que mate a mi clan. Tu no. Pero solo les diré si preguntan." Sakura asintió. "Y otra cosa, mi pasado no debe ser discutido nunca, a menos que yo lo mencione. Entendido?"

"Si, tengo otra pregunta para ti, puedo llamarte Itachi-kun?"

"Haz lo que quieras, Sakura-chan. Buenas noches." El la beso, y dejo la habitación.

"Oh.Mi.Dios. Me comprometí a un criminal 2, y no me siento culpable. Aunque sea el mismo criminal que trato de matar a Naruto, mi mejor amigo. Y mato el clan de mi antiguo amor. El hombre que Sasuke juro matar, y no me siento culpable. El amor es algo realmente fuerte." Sakura fue al baño, y se saco su vestimenta, y luego dejo que la tocara el agua. "En cuanto lo ame y el me ame, supongo." Sakura dijo en voz alta. **"Cierto, y nunca sabrás. Tal vez Naruto lo apruebe, y el y Hinata se casen y tengan hijos, luego que los traigan aquí para que jueguen con nuestros niños."** _"Estabas siendo sarcástica? No puedo saberlo."_ **"No! Seriamente! Quiero decir Naruto probablemente-"** _"No lo aprobara! El nunca aprobó que yo amara a Sasuke. Por que iba a aprobar mi compromiso con su hermano?" _**"Porque realmente encontraste la felicidad. Y el es nuestro mejor amigo."** _"Tal vez, pero no creo que lo apruebe."_ **"Y, que tal Tsunade-sama? Si Naruto no lo aprueba, piensas que Tsunade lo hará? No!" **_"Demonios. Estaré en problemas cuando vuelva."_ **"Si, quiero decir que vas a hacer, caminar por ahí, tirando a Sasuke, y decir "Bueno, adiós Tsunade-sama, tengo que volver con Itachi, quiere que prepare la cena hoy, y el se cansa cuando Miki llora mucho, por eso tengo que cuidarla, también." Si, eso funcionara muy bien. Ella estará en estado de shock, ya que confesaste estar casada a un criminal clase S, y tuve su hijo, que te dejara ir sin preguntarte."**_ "Haha, muy graciosa. Mira, estoy segura que todo va a salir bien, mientras este con Itachi."_ **"Entonces aprovecha los momentos que estés con el, como si fueran tus últimos, por que nunca sabes cuando Sasuke regresara, y tendrías que llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha, donde tal vez no regreses con los Akatsukis."**

La inner Sakura dejo de hablar después de la advertencia. Sakura disfruto el resto de su baño.

* * *

**Como siempre mis reviews:**

MYsweetAngel: jajaja, ciertamente yo tampoco lo creo de una organizacion de criminales. Gracias por el review

Nami-Haruno:me alegra que te guste este tipo de fic, no me tardare mucho. Sigue leyendo.

CeReZita-Chan:gracias por leer seguir leyendo el fic, y me alegro que hayas leido el fic despues de tu regreso. Gracias

AniHaruno: De nada, me inspira traducir cuando a las personas les gusta mi trabajo y por eso sigue leyendo y deja reviews y continuare el fic con ganas. Gracias 


	7. Dolor de cabeza, entrenamiento y disculp

ESTA FIC NO ME PERTENECE

NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE

LA TRADUCCION SI ME PERTENECE

* * *

Capitulo 7: Entrenamiento y disculpas

Sakura salio afuera, al área de entrenamiento. Estaban Deidara y Toby.

"Hola chicos! Que pasa?" Sakura los vio sentados y tenía caras tristes.

"Dolor de cabeza, je." Sakura suspiro. Una vez había tenido una competencia de alcohol con Tsunade, Naruto, Lee (aunque este fue derrotado al instante, por Neji, porque empezó a hacer sus técnicas de borracho.) y Kiba. Naruto y Kiba fueron los primero en irse. Sakura dio una buena competencia, pero después de la 10 botella de sake, tenia que rendirse. El próximo DIA tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, y termino no yendo al trabajo.

"Se lo que se siente, ven, tal vez pueda hacer algo por ustedes." Sakura camino hacia Toby y puso sus manos en su cabeza, mandando chakra en el, para sacar el dolor. Después puso sus manos en su estomago y puso mas chakra en el, para ver si destruía el alcohol. Lo hizo, y Toby se sentía mucho mejor. Sakura hizo lo mismo con Deidara.

"Gracias, je. Y, quería disculparme por lo de anoche. Nunca habría hecho eso, je. Perdóname, estoy aliviado, que hayas llamado a Itachi, para salvarte, je."

"Lo se que no querías. Era por el alcohol. Por eso, no te preocupes."

"Entonces, me perdonas, je?" Sakura pensó sobre esto.

"Lo haré, solo si entrenas conmigo."

"Bueno, je." Se pusieron en sus posiciones de pelea. Justo es en ese momento salio Itachi.

"Sakura, te dije que te alejara de Deidara." Sakura giro sus ojos.

"No, dijiste que tuviera cuidado con el. El es mi amigo, y estuvo borracho ayer, no quiso violarme. Se disculpo, y le dije que lo perdonaba si peleaba conmigo. Por eso vamos a entrenar." Itachi giro sus ojos.

"Si noto que se esta acercando demasiado, o tocando en formas incorrectas, detendré la pelea." Sakura asintió.

"De acuerdo." Camino hacia Deidara. "Listo?"

"Umm…claro. De que te estaba hablando, je" Sakura suspiro.

"Estaba siendo un novio posesivo." Deidara se sorprendió.

"N-novio?" Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

"No, prometido." Le mostró el anillo. "Me lo propuso anoche."

"Wow, je. Nunca espere eso. Bueno, peleemos, je!" Los dos se pusieron en posiciones de pelea. Deidara desapareció. "Bueno, a la derecha no, izquierda, arriba, abajo, entonces DETRÁS!" Sakura se giro y le pego en la cara, muy duro, y se convirtió en humo. "Kuso! Kage Bunshin! Donde esta el verdadero?" Sakura trato de rastrear su chakra, y lo encontró finalmente. "Izquierda, en el tercer árbol. Quinta rama." Sakura salto, y se giro, para que Deidara vea su espalda. Sakura lo vio venir, y justo cuando estaba a un pie, se giro y lo golpeo, mandándolo volar en el árbol. Deidara se paro, y tosió sangre.

"Bien, Saku-chan. Bien, je." Agarro un poco de arcilla, y los puso en la boca que tiene en la mano. Lo escupió con la forma de un pájaro. El pájaro voló hacia Sakura, pero le tiro un kunai y lo golpeo. El pájaro estallo.

"Trato algo diferente, Dei-kun." Sakura fue hacia el, le lanzo diez kunai y fallaron.

"Debes trabar en tu puntería, je." Sakura hizo una sonrisa maliciosa, y salto. El aire, puso sus manos a sus lados, y de los dedos salio chakra algo rosa. De pronto, chakra rosa salio de ellos, y los lanzo a los kunais, juntándolos, y lanzándolos a Deidara. El chakra rosa lo hizo de nuevo, y de nuevo. Deidara tenía que esquivarlos y a veces le pegaban.

"Tal vez no trataba de tocarte." Deidara sigue esquivando, y dejándose pegar. Sakura hizo sonar sus puños, y el chakra rosa regreso, y los kunais estaban es sus manos. "Ninpou: Doku Kiri." Una niebla de veneno salio de la boca de Sakura. Deidara se tiro al piso, y aguanto la respiración. Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia el, y la niebla estaba desapareciendo. "Kanashibi no Jutsu" dijo ella, y Deidara estaba paralizado. Luego hizo otro Jutsu. "Chakra no Mesu"y puso sus manos cerca de su cuello. "Muerto, gane!" Sakura cancelo la parálisis y Deidara se paro.

"Buen duelo, je. Aunque no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Has estado entrenado con Itachi, je?" Sakura sonríe.

"Sip! Después de pelearlo, me dijo después esa semana, que si curaba sus ojos, me entrenaría. Y mira cuanto he mejorado?" Sakura dijo burlándose.

"Cállate, je". Odio cuando las mujeres me vencen." Deidara murmuro.

"Esta bien… ESPERA? Has sido vencido por mas de una chica?" pregunto Sakura.

"Cuando vivía en Iwagakure, siempre era mas tranquilo cuando peleaba con las chicas, pero después, vino una chica y se dio cuenta que estaba jugando con ella, después termino en hacerme un poder secreto, y aunque pelee, todavía me gano, je. Después, siempre peleaba con ella cuando me la encontraba y no me rendia. Pero esa chica venia, y peleaba pero aun perdía, je. Eso era dos años antes que entrara a Akatsuki, y termine matándola, je. Pero odio cuando pierdo, porque me hace sentir débil, como ella me hacia sentir." Sakura asintió.

"Todo este bien Estas permitido en perder conmigo, porque me he convertido en rival para Itachi. Y fui la aprendiz de la Godaime. La legendaria Tsunade. No te sientas mal. De cualquier modo, estas en Akatsuki, no eres debil, para nada. Eres uno de los criminales mas peligrosos." Sakura lo abrazo. "Dei-kun, no tienes que preocuparte poro perder a tus amigos. Porque los amigos no piensan que eres debil. Bueno… personas confiadas en si mismo, como Itachi, lo harán" Se ríen.

"Te escuche, Sakura." Itachi camino hacia ella.

"Si, pero es verdad. Y aunque lo niegues, puedo probar que otras personas lo hacen."

"Nunca dije que era mentira. Probamente es verdad. Vamos, Kisame vendrá pronto, y demandara su comida." Itachi camino hacia la casa, Deidara y Sakura siguiéndolo.

"Dei-kun, sabes pintar bien?" Sakura pregunto.

"Claro, Saku-chan! Je. Por que?"

"Mi habitación es tan monótona. Las paredes son un horrible color amarillo. Las flores son lindas. He visto la habitación de Itachi. Su habitación es de un color azul, con decoraciones negras. Y Pez-chan es de un color celeste, con una alfombra azul. Y tiene peces pintadas en ellas! Y tu habitación es naranja, amarilla, y rosa…"

"El sol, que tiene un mar abajo, que esta reflejando el cielo. Y mi piso es una alfombra azul, je. Se que mi habitación es increíble, todas esas habitaciones son increíbles, porque lo hice yo, je! Mi habitación es la mejor. No te preocupes, pintare tu habitación, je."

"Gracias Dei-kun! Eres el mejor!" Sakura fue a la cocina y empezó a cocinar. "La vida es PERFECTA." **"SIII!"**

* * *

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**ESTA NOTICIA SERA TRISTE PERO LAS PROXIMAS SEMANAS ES SEGURO QUE POSTEE UN CAPITULO CADA 3 DIAS O INCLUSO PODRA PASAR LA SEMANA... YA QUE ESTOY EN EPOCA DE EXAMENES... LOS HORARIOS DE LA ENTREGA PODRAN VOLVER A LA NORMALIDAD O NO... YA QUE AHORA ES LA EPOCA MAS DURA DEL AÑO PARA CONSEGUIR BUENAS NOTAS. OJALA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES QUE ENTIENDAN MI SITUACION... pero lo que es si seguro no abandonare en ningun modo este fic. TARDARE ESO SI, PERO TAMPOCO PARA QUE PASE 2 SEMANAS SIN ACTUALIZAR O INCLUSO UN MES, LO MAXIMO QUE ME PUEDO DEMORAR ES UNA SEMANA.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**CON AMOR**

**WISHYUKI**

**AHHHHHHHHH!!! GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN ESTE FIC DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO**

**PuLgA,MysweetAngel,Nami-Haruno,katsura-chan Uchiha,haliz,AniHaruno,CeReZita-Chan,Jessikitax,Musa 555.**

**Gracias a todas/os**

**No tardare mucho**

**lo promerto**

**nos vemoss!!!**


	8. La misionpreparaciones

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A TRI15

Naruto no me pertenece

La traduccion no me pertenece

* * *

UNAS SEMANAS DESPUES

Sakura salio de su habitación recién pintada. Deidara la pinto de un color celeste y en las paredes hay ramas de flores de cerezos. También estaban pintadas las flores de Sakura, por eso se veía que las flores estaban completamente abiertas, y también había flores individuales que estaban flotando en los árboles. La habitación era increíble.

"Itachi-kun! Que necesitas?" Sakura le pregunto a Itachi, que se acerco a ella.

"Vamos a una misión mañana, prepárate." Y se fue.

"Espera! Quien es "Vamos"?"

"Tu y yo. Nadie más. Deidara y Toby están en una misión, y Kisame todavía esta enfermo. No queremos que se enferme más, otra vez. Entonces no deja a ti y a mi."

"Ya veo. Cual es nuestra misión?"

"Después te diré, porque aun estoy consiguiendo información." Dicho eso desapareció. Sakura suspiro, y camino hacia la cocina y empezó a hacer dangos.

"_Esta nueva misión, me pregunto porque me pusieron en ella. Itachi lo puede hacer solo, lo apuesto. Y no estoy en Akatsuki, solo soy una medica. Algo me apesta."_ **"Tal vez es Kisame. Huele a pescado." **_"Cállate. Hay algo mas que no entiendo."_ **"Tal vez el líder te esta permitiendo pasar mas tiempo tu prometido. Tu sabes, jugando como casamentero."** _"Pero, ya estamos comprometidos. Por que haría de casamentero?"_ **"Tal vez quiera que pasen mas tiempo juntos. Quien sabe? Solo nos juntamos con el líder, como, una vez. No sabemos como piensa."** _"Eso lo se. Supongo que lo sabré con el tiempo."_ Sakura termino de hacer el dango, y comió algunos. Itachi entro a la cocina, y le paso algunos.

"Hn." Comió el dango. Sakura se sentó y lo miro. El solo se quedo allí parado.

"_Entupido, ignorante, idiota, tonto."_ **"Nunca nos escucha."** _"No duh. Debo dejar de hablarle por el resto de la noche. Solo para ser mala."_ **"Debes irte y hacerle algo especial a Kisame, mientras a el nada."** _"Debo empezar a hablar de cómo me preocupa Deidara, y molestarlo."_** "Debes decir que tan lindo es Deidara, y que hermoso cuerpo tiene."** _"Debería…"_

"Sakura, para de pensar en formas de ponerme celoso. No funcionara." _"Como sabe lo que estoy pensado."_ **"Ni idea."**

"Bueno, te sentarías alado mío?" Sakura suplico, usando ojos de cachorros. El trato de resistirse a esos ojos, pero no funciono. Suspiro y se sentó.

"Que querías?"

"Solo quiero hablar contigo. Dios, es tan malo hablar con la mujer con la que te vas a casar?" Suspiro, con lo que ella lo tomo de la forma equivocada. "Lo ves, huh?" Ella se alejo. Cuando se volteo, sus ojos estaban brillando por las lágrimas. E Itachi lo noto.

"Sakura, no llores. Estoy sentado, esperando a que me digas que quieres. Entonces háblame." Sakura asintió. _"Las lagrimas falsas siempre funcionan!"_ **"Lo se, viste como se preocupo, porque ibas a empezar a llorar? Fue tan gracioso."** _"Lo se. Otra vez, las lagrimas falsas siempre funcionan."_

"Solo quería pasar un momento junto a ti, y hablar. Has estado llendo en misiones últimamente, y no he podido pasar tiempo contigo."

"Tu ya sabes, que aunque estemos casados, aun estaré yendo a misiones. Aun estaré en Akatsuki. Aun seré la misma persona. Nada cambiara, excepto que estaremos en la misma habitación, y estarás durmiendo conmigo."

"Si, pero, lo que quiero decir, aun estarás hablando conmigo. Y podremos tener un hijo."

"Tal vez. Pero no por el momento."

"Itachi, quieres estar conmigo? Te arrepientes? Quieres ser padre? Quieres ser esposo? "Quieres amar? Me quieres?"

"No." Sakura se sorprendió.

"Entonces por que me pediste que sea tu prometida? Por que dijiste que me amabas? POR QUE?" Sakura sintió como todo a su alrededor se estaba desmoronando. Estaba perdiendo todo.

"No me dejaste terminar." Recalco este. _"OH no. Me va a decir como jugo conmigo. Como todo esto era una cruel broma. Como nunca me amo. Como que simplemente estaba jugando conmigo."_

"Me arrepiento de conocerte. Me arrepiento de haberme enamorado. Me arrepiento de todo, pero no puedo cambiarlo. No puedo cambiar como me siento. Lo trate, muchas veces. Y todavía te amo. No quiero ser un padre, por lo menos, no ahora. Tal vez después que estemos casados. No quiero ser un esposo, y te decepcionare. Soy una persona horrible para que paces el resto de tu vida."

"Wow, dijiste mucho." Itachi la fulmino con la mirada. "Lo siento. Pero, no piensas que yo también pensé sobre esto? Eres mejor persona que tu hermano. No me dejaste inconsciente, y dejaste en un banco, mientras te ibas a la aldea de sonido. No me llamaste "molestia", no me rompiste el corazón, no trataste de matar a mi mejor amigo…"

"Si, lo hice. Naruto-kun tiene el Kyuubi, recuerdas?"

"En una de esas locuras tuyas." Sakura termino su oración. "No hiciste lo que Sasuke me hizo. La única cosa que odio de ti, es que trataste de matar a Naruto. Pero, si tratas de secuestrarlo otra vez, lo protegeré con toda mi vida. Naruto es una persona que se merece una buena vida. Tu sabes, esta entrenando para hacer Rokudaime hokage. Su sueño al fin se volverá realidad. También, encontró a alguien. Su nombre es Hyugaa, Hinata. Ella ha estado enamorada de el desde la academia. Es tan amable, Naruto se la merece. También a ella la protegeré con mi vida. Esos dos son mis mejores amigos. Naruto es como mi hermano, Hinata como mi hermana, Kakashi-sensei es como un hermano mayor/padre, y Tsunade-sama es como mi madre. Mis verdaderos padres murieron, en una misión. Perdona…estoy hablando demasiado."

"Esta bien. Tus charlas me son muy interesantes, y eso me demuestra que aprecias tus amistades más que nada. Que hay de Akatsuki? Quienes son ellos en tu vida?"

"También los protegeré, Deidara, Kisame, y haré lo mejor que pueda para proteger a Toby-san, aunque no pienso que necesariamente arriesgue mi vida por el. Deidara es mi mejor amigo aquí. Casi como un hermano. Kisame es también como un hermano, uno muy molesto, pero aun así un hermano. Toby…es…um…bueno, no se que es el. Supongo que un amigo? Y tú, te protegeré a ti más que a nadie. Te amo más que cualquier cosa. Arriesgaría mi vida, solo para saber que vivirás, para que no sufras. Haría casi cualquier cosa por ti."

"Ya veo, tu dedicación es conmovedora." Itachi se paro y salio de la cocina.

"_Que fue todo eso? Fue un gran idiota."_ **"Lo se. Seriamente, no debería ser más bueno con nosotras? Somos su prometida."** _"Si, debería." _**"Quiero decir le dijimos algo muy profundo, y todo lo que dice es "Tu dedicación es conmovedora" que idiota. Si no tuviera un increíble cuerpo, te juro que lo dejaría…"** _"…Te importa su cuerpo…estas seguro que no es deseo? Yo estoy enamorada de el, no deseos. Estas enamorada de el por lo menos?"_ **"Claro! Lo amo. Pero aun aprecio su belleza. Tú también deberías. Podría haberse parecido a Lee."** Dijo Inner-Sakura temblando. **"Quiero decir Lee es muy bueno y todo, pero puedes imaginar despertar con eso todos los días?"** _"Lee es muy amable. No seas cruel. Pero, si, esto agradecida que Itachi no tenga esas grandes cejas, y esos terroríficos ojos, y ese corte, y…" _**"Ya entendí el punto. Vayamos a empacar. Nos iremos a una misión mañana."** _"Entiendo_." Sakura termino de hablar con su inner, y se fue a su habitación a empacar

ESA NOCHE-11:00 PM

Habitación de Sakura

Sakura estaba tarareando una canción, mientras le escribía una carta a Naruto.

"Querido Naruto:

Me estaba preguntando como estas, allí en Konoha? Tú e Hinata están bien? Espero que bien.

Yo estoy bastante bien. Tengo unas noticias sorprendes, pero no te diré hasta que te vea.

(Hehe, soy tan mala!)

También, tengo unas cuantas cosas buenas para contarte. Los Akatsukis no están planeando en hacerte daño por ahora. Lo cual es muy bueno. También he escuchado un rumor que el sonido planea hacer otro ataque a Konoha. O Suna.

Por otra parte, Akatsuki esta tranquilo últimamente. Usualmente solo están asesinando personas de otras aldeas, y otras misiones como esas, que no tienen nada que ver con Jinchuuriki y Konoha!

Entonces… como esta yendo las cosas entre tu e Hinata-chan? Ya estas comprometido? Aun están saliendo? Mas vale que estés, o te juro, regresare y te ahorcare, hasta que vuelvas con ella! Que tal todo con Ino y Shikamaru? Y Kiba y Temari? Y Tenten-chan, y Neji-kun? Mas vale que se todavía se sigan viendo! O sino tendré que hacer de cupido cuando regrese!

(Recuerdas la otra vez? OH, fue tan divertido!)

Esta aun Tsunade-sama allí? Espero que si. Cuanto sake ha estado bebiendo? Apuesto que Shizune tiene sus manos llenas. Kakashi-sensei esta bien? Mas vale que lo este, o sino….

Bueno, mejor parare de escribir. Solo sigue enviando a la aldea de siempre. Eventualmente lo terminare recogiendo! 

Bueno, con mucho amor,

Sakura.

PS: Naruto se bueno! Regresare en cualquiera de estos días! Y me enterare si no fuiste un chico bueno!"

Sakura puso la carta en un sobre, y lo puso en su mochila, para que sea entregada cuando ella este en la misión. Girando, se dirigió a su cama, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

"Entra." Dijo ella. Entro Itachi, y cerro la puerta. "Que pasa?"

"Cuando deje la cocina, pude sentir que estabas muy enojado, ya que una aura de furia estaba proviniendo de ti. También, duro por dos horas, y se que fue por mi."

"**Duhh! Dios, te vas diciendo algo como eso! Te lo juro!"** _" Cállate! Ve a tu pequeña esquina y ve a quejarte, porque no eres requerida en estos momentos."_ **"Que ruda. Me largo de aquí!"** _"BUENO, estoy tratado de escuchar a Itachi!"_ **"Hmmph."**

"Sakura? Sakura. Sakura. Sakura!" Itachi sostuvo sus hombros y la agito.

"Perdón." Sakura lo miro. "Estabas diciendo…?

"Estaba diciendo que me perdones por hacerte enojar." Se sentó en la cama alado de ella. "No era mi intención. Solo quería irme." Se acerco a ella, y pudo sentir su respiración en su cuello. "Fue realmente inapropiado." Susurro el. "Por eso, perdón." Sakura trato lo mejor posible para no sonrojar, pero lo hizo. Se puso rosa como su cabello. "Estas sonrojada." Susurro el. "Y solo estoy susurrando en tu cuello." Empezó a pensar. "Aunque puedo hacer mucho mas cosas a tu cuello." El se acerco a su cuello, y lo beso, para probar su punto. Sakura se sonrojo aun más.

"Yo…um…yo…wow…por favor…um…I-Itachi." Dijo Sakura. Itachi hizo una sonrisita malvada. Sakura se sonrojo aun más.

"Por que te sonrojas conmigo?"

"Yo…yo no lo se. Probablemente tiene que ver con que eres realmente lindo, y me gustas, mucho. Y no estoy acostumbrada al contacto."

"Ya veo… Hey, pensé que habías dicho que me _amabas?_" dijo reprimiendo

"Claro que te amo! Tu sabes, nunca pensé que fueras así."

"Como que?"

"Tan…bueno. Tan amable, considerado, otras cosas que eres. Siempre pensé que eras frió, inteligente, despreocupado, solamente… no pensé que fueras del tipo novio."

"Te sorprende, no? Nunca pensé que seria así. Pero, solamente lo soy. El amor hace eso a las personas. Pienso que tu lo sabes, pequeña kunoichi."

"Si, si lose…HEY! Tengo 17, y no soy pequeña! Por que me llamas así? Es realmente mole…" Sakura fue interrumpida por una cosa que cubrió sus labios. Eran los labios de Itachi.

"Lo hago, para que pueda terminar haciendo eso." Dijo el, separándose.

"Ya veo…puedes hacer eso cuando querías. No es como que me importe."

"Apuesto que no." Itachi se paro. "Bueno, otra razón por la cual estoy aquí era para darte los planes para la misión. Tengo los detalles, por eso nos iremos a las 6:00 AM mañana temprano. Asegurate que lo tengas leído., y eses preparada para irnos a las 6." Le dio los planos de la misión. "Todos los detalles están allí. Y asegurate que estés despierta. Buenas noches Sakura." Itachi se fue, oyendo como Sakura le dice buenas noches, también.

"Ahora, a leer esto." Sakura abrió el pergamino. "Bueno dice: "_Asesinar a Ichio, Yumeski. Esta en una pequeña villa en la aldea de oculta del agua, dos horas alejada de la base. La villa no tiene nombre específico, pero mayormente es abajo. Tiene muchos bares, y pequeños hoteles. Casi todos los criminales van allá, es un territorio duro. El hombre no tiene propósito, por ello recolectar información no es necesario. Matalo fácilmente, dejando rastros esta bien, y no tienes que disponer del cuerpo. Solo asegurate que este muerto. Ha engañado a los Akatsukis, y debe ser castigado. Con su vida. Aunque también sepa donde se ubica la base principal. El hombre, la ultima vez que lo vi., tenia cabello castaño oscuro, que estaba usualmente atado en una coleta. Tiene ojos azules, y siempre trae una espada negra con el. Después de matarlo, trae su espada. Esa es toda la misión. Hazlo bien, las fallas no serán toleradas." __Bueno, parece fácil." _**"Si parece, esta misión deberías ser fácil para nosotras." **_"Supongo. Bueno, me iré a dormir." _**"Deberíamos. Levantarse a las 6, no es una cosa fácil. Entonces, buenas noches"**_ "Si, buenas noches." _Sakura se durmió profundamente, tan pronto se tiro a la cama.

* * *

Mis queridos lectores gracias por esperarme!!!! este capitulo fue bastante largo de traducir... pero me viene mas largos aun TT!!! pero difruto esto... gracias a sus reviews porque asi me dan ganas de traducir sabiendo que uds difrutan mi esfuerzo. por eso Arigatou!!!

SIGAN LEYENDO

GRACIAS A:

katsura-chan Uchina: gracias por los reviews que me dejaste desde que empeze a traducir el fic. Arigatou!!!!

hina-uzumaki: jajaja... si muchas gracias por tu apoyo y gracias por seguir el fic!!! Arigatou!! y espero que me sigas dejando review. SuERTE!

CeReZita-Chan: gracias por el apoyo que me brindaste!!! y si ojala que ma vaya bien!!! ARigatou y sigue asi!

MYsweetAngel:gracias por esperar!!! prometo que no te defraudare!!! los chapis estan mas interesantes cada dia!!!

haliz: jajaja gracias, actualizare pronto y como prometi tarde menos de una semana!!! y claro sin los reviews el fic no hubiera llegado hasta el cap. 8!!!

Nami-Haruno:De nada, aqui hay otr capitulo y ojala que difrutes los que siguen!!!! suerte y muchas gracias a vos tb!!!

XkeLly-cHanX: jeje! vi ese fic en ingles y me gusto mucho, que bien que lo estes traduciendo como yo hago con este! pasare a firmar en unos de estos dias!!!gracias!


	9. La mision

Esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a tri15

Naruto no me pertenece

La traduccion claramente me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 8: La misión

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE – ALDEA

"Bueno, cual es el plan, Itachi?" Sakura le pregunto a Itachi, mientras caminaban en las calles de la aldea.

"Primero vamos a ir a un posada. Hablaremos mas allí." Sakura asintió y caminaron hacia la posada mas linda que pudieron encontrar.

"Umm…con permiso señor, pero hay una habitación para esta noche?" Sakura le pregunto al viejo dueño del lugar.

"Hmm…seguro, tengo algo. Aquí esta la llave, descansen." El hombre le dio la llave a Sakura, y los dos caminaron hacia la habitación 18.

Sakura miro alrededor de la habitación. No era la mejor. Había una ventana, un baño y una cama. La alfombra era un sucio color verde, y las paredes un horrible color crema. La habitación olía a suciedad y vejez.

"Simplemente me encanta la habitación." Dijo ella sarcásticamente. Itachi la miro.

"No importa. Estamos aquí solo para hablar del plan, después vamos a espiarlo, y saber si alguien lo esta protegiendo, que estoy seguro que lo esta. Vamos a volver tarde hoy, hablar más del plan, después dormir. Mañana, vamos a tener el plan en marcha, y después irnos."

"Esta bien." Sakura se saco la mochila y saco el pergamino de la misión. "Tu sabes la misión. Quieres que nos separemos, e investigar los bares, y las posadas?"

"Vamos a cubrir mas área, en menos tiempo de esa manera. Voy a cubrir el sur y el este de la villa, tú cubre el norte y el oeste. Ve a bares, y posadas, y trata de averiguar donde esta. También investiga si hay alguien protegiéndolo. Si los tiene, los mataremos mañana. Y si tiene alguien protegiéndolo, estudia a las personas, y que tan bien saben pelear."

"Por supuesto. Que otra cosa debemos hacer?"

"Ver si puedes distraerlo mañana, tal vez alejado de sus guardias, para que pueda matarlos, y tu matarlo a el."

"Que tal si no tiene guardias?"

"Entonces nuestra misión se volvió mucho mas fácil. Probablemente el sea muy fuerte, recuerda, nunca bajes la guardia con el. Podrás seducirlo, y hacer que confié en ti, luego tal vez puedas matarlo. No me importa como, tienes que matarlo. Si no hay nadie protegiéndolo, voy a poder ayudarte."

"Entonces, hoy, todo lo que vamos a hacer es buscar información, cierto?"

"Si, solo estamos espiando. Veámonos." Itachi y Sakura dejaron la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Salieron de la posada, y miraron el pueblo. "Tu ve de ese lado." Dijo el apuntado detrás de el. "Nos reuniremos en la posada, a las 9:00 PM. Nos diremos que descubrimos. Recuerda, no podemos fallar."

"Entiendo." Los dos separaron caminos. Sakura entro a una posada. "Viste a un hombre con cabello castaño, ojos azules, y una espada que siempre trae con el, por aquí?" Sakura le pregunto a la mujer.

"No, por que?"

"Por que teníamos que reunirnos en una posada de esta villa, pero no me dijo cual."

"Sabes su nombre? Puedo fijarme si esta aquí."

"Si, es Ichio, Yumeski." La mujer reviso unos papeles.

"No, perdona, no esta aquí. Trata otra posada."

"Gracias por su tiempo." Sakura salio y trato otros lugares. Y era siempre lo mismo. Fue a un bar. El lugar estaba sucio y lleno de humo. Camino hacia el bar-tender.

"Como puedo ayudarte?" dijo este.

"Umm… me preguntaba si viste a un hombre con cabello castaño, ojos azules, y una estaba que siempre lleva con el, por aquí. Teníamos que reunirnos en algún lugar, pero no se donde."

"Hmm…bueno, este bar no es muy popular, tal vez el haya ido al bar de la próxima cuadra. Para decirte la verdad señorita, este bar es solo para personas que le gusta un lugar tranquilo. Nunca hay peleas, y la música que tocamos es blues. Y las bebidas son bastante buenas." Sakura asintió.

"Bueno, señor, muchas gracias. Voy a ir a ese bar."

"Ten cuidado. En ese bar, hay borrachos que trataran de llevarte a la cama con ellos. O trataran de violarte."

"Debería poder manejarlo."

"Ojala. Las personas de allí siempre estarán en grupo, y violarte en pleno lugar, y nadie los detendrá. En cambio, los alentaran a que sigan. No es un buen lugar, pero si muy popular. No tomes nada, o no podrás pelear, y protegerte. Por favor ten mucho cuidado."

"Gracias por los datos. Seré muy cuidadosa. Que tenga unas buenas noches." Sakura salio del bar, y fue al próximo. Entro, y vio muchos borrachos. Olía horrible, y era terriblemente ruidoso allí. Sakura fue con el hombre atrás de la cantina.

"Que puedo hacer por ti gatita?"

"Me preguntaba si habías visto a un hombre con ojos celestes y cabello castaño por aquí."

"Creo que si. Tenia tres personas con el. Dos chicas sexys, y otro tipo."

"Donde se fue?" Sakura empezó a ponerse muy ansiosa.

"Vino unos minutos antes. Y se fue rápidamente."

"Se fue a una posada?" El hombre asintió.

"El y los otros."

"Puedes describir a los otros tres?" este asintió de nuevo.

"Una chica tenia el cabello ondulado y rubio, y ojos verdes. Tenía puesto un TOP de color rojo, y una mini pollera negra, con botas hasta la rodilla. La otra tenia el cabello cortó y castaño, que algunos mechones le tapaban un ojo. Tenía unos ojos marrones. Tenia puesto un vestido de color verde y corta, que casi la cubria. Aunque tenia unas botas platudas que le llegaban hasta los muslos. El otro tipo tenía cabello negro, que lo tenía en una coleta alta, y ojos azules. Tenia puesto una remera negro, y pantalones negros. Los tres tenían dagas y cuchillos con ellos. Dijeron que estaban protegiendo al hombre con cabello castaño."

"Ya veo. Bueno, gracias por tu tiempo." Sakura se paro y salio rápidamente. Empezó a buscar al hombre. Finalmente lo encontró. Sakura escondió su chakra, y escucho su conversación.

"Te dije, Yumeski, nadie va a tratar de matarte." Dijo el otro hombre.

"No, estoy seguro que Akatsuki me va a atacar, Sayto. Fue por eso que te contrate, Tenki y Ayme. Los mejores guardias."

"No, éramos baratos, que estaban dispuestos a hacer el trabajo." Dijo la chica de cabello castaño. La rubia la miro.

"Tenki, aun somos buenas. Quiero decir que tan fuerte son los Akatsukis?"

"Bueno, Ayme, los Akatsukis tienen a personas muy poderosas en el. Como la persona que asesino a su propio plan, Uchiha Itachi. Otro hombre que capturo, y mato al Kasekage, Gaara. Alguien que come personas. Un hombre que le fue cortada la cabeza, y aun vivió. Y otro hombre que solía ser de los 7 espadachines de la niebla. Y solo hay peligrosos criminales."

"Si, Orochimaru solía ser parte de ella. Y ahora he escuchado que la aprendiza de la Godaime Hokage, se unió. Ella era mas poderoso que la legendaria Tsunade!" dijo Sayto.

"OH, entonces probablemente vamos a ser asesinados."

"Si nos van a asesinar, Ayme. Lo vamos a estar." Respondió Tenki. Sakura hizo un henge, y apareció como una chica de cabello castaño claro con ojos verdes oscuros. Sus ropas también se transformaron, por eso ahora estaba usando una remera de un color rosa oscuro, largo y con escote. Tenía una mini pollera negra y botas rosas, con cintas negras. Salto del árbol, que tomo la atención de los cuatro.

"Hola! Soy Suzume! He estado queriendo pelear con alguien! Y estaría muy agradecida si alguno de ustedes pudiera pelear conmigo! Quiero decir, probablemente sea vencida, pero amo pelear y podría aprender unas cuantas cosas!" Los tres guardias hicieron una sonrisa malévola.

"Ayme, tu pelea." Ordeno Tenki.

"Pero, yo quiero pelear con los tres." Dijo Sakura.

"Esta bien, pequeña." Dijo Sayto. Los tres guardias se pusieron en posiciones de defensa. Sakura solo se paro allí. Tenki ataco primero, le lanzo una daga, y trato de incrustársela en Sakura. Sakura lo esquivo y le dio un puño a Ayme. Sakura agarro la mano de esta, y la giro sobre ella. Sayto la ataco, clavándole una katana. Excepto por el hecho, de que Sakura uso un Jutsu de substitución. Saltando a una rama de un árbol, Sakura levanto sus manos.

"Me rindo, ustedes son muy fuertes, solo saldré herida." Sakura se fue saltando. "Adiós!" revisando el tiempo, Sakura se dio cuenta que casi era hora de reunirse con Itachi. Desconocido para los cuatro sujetos Sakura puso un rastreador en la piel de Ayme. No se podía ver, tampoco remover, solo si la persona que lo puso en ti lo saca. Sakura podrá ir a buscarlos, para que ella e Itachi no tengan que buscarlos, otra vez. Sakura deshizo el henge, mientras sonreía maliciosamente. _"Pobres guardias, hoy es su ultimo día."_ **"Si, ese Sayto era bueno. Y lindo."** _"Que tal Itachi?"_ **"Nadie vence a Itachi! Itachi es el mejor!"** _"Si, lo es."_ Sakura corrió hacia la posada, y hacia su habitación, encontrando a Itachi mirando la ventana.

"Llegas tarde." Dijo Itachi. Sakura se rasco la cabeza, un hábito que surgió de Naruto.

"Si, pero puede probar a los guardias. Y conocerlos."

"Y yo investigue lo demás. Pusiste un rastreador en ellos?"

"Si, y subestime sus habilidades. De lo que se ve, la más debil del grupo es una rubia, Ayme. El más fuerte es el hombre, Sayto, o la chica de cabellos castaños, Tenki. Tenki parece ser la líder, y parece la más concentrada. Sabe que su misión es suicida, y saben que no tienen posibilidades de vivir. Sayto parece ser el más optimista del grupo. Y Ayme es simplemente una idiota. Deberían ser muy fáciles para ti."

"Lo se. El hombre, Yumeski, será fácil para ti. La misión será muy fácil. Vamos a la cama, debemos guardar nuestras energías."

"Itachi, te ves…enojado. Esta todo bien?" Itachi la fulmino con la mirada.

"No." Se paro, y se saco su remera.

"Podrías haberme dicho que me voltee!"

"…" Itachi no dijo nada. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y no estaba escuchando a Sakura.

"Itachi!" lo agito.

"Que?" gruño el. Ella retrocedió.

"Estabas ido. Y no me importa lo que digas, estas malo. Mas de lo usual."

"Sakura…cállate. Realmente no quiero escucharte ahora." Sakura dio un suspiro.

"Esta bien." Agarrando sus ropas, fue al baño para tomar un baño. Una vez prendida el agua, y sabia que Itachi no la podía oír, se sentó y empezó a llorar.

"_Que hice?"_ **"No lo se. Esta siendo realmente malvado."** _"No saldré de aquí. No me importa que el agua este fría."_ **"Pero, si nos quedamos mucho tiempo aquí, podríamos tener hipotermia, y morir." **_"Si, vamos a tener hipotermia, antes de que Itachi se de cuenta que estuvimos aquí mucho tiempo_." **"No, sal. Esto es lo que el espera de ti. Llorar y quejarte. Límpiate, sal, y actúa que no estas triste. Consigue todo para dormir, y haz una cama en el piso. Todo el tiempo, no le digas ni una palabra a Itachi. O no le digas simplemente nada hasta que lo tengas que hacer. Eso le enseñara que no quiere escucharnos!"** _"Me gusta tu ide. Lo haré!"_ Sakura se baño, y salio del baño, y se vistió en su habitual ropa e noche. Agarro unas sabanas y se acostó en el piso.

"OH que bien. Esta enojada, y triste… lo arruine otra vez." Dijo Itachi en su cabeza.

"Sakura." No hay respuesta. "Sakura." Trato de nuevo. "Sakura!" dijo. Aun no había respuesta, camino hacia ella, y vio que estaba tratando de dormir. "No puedes dormir, cuando tus ojos tiemblan, y tu corazón late muy rápido." Susurro en su oreja.

"…" Todavía no había respuesta. Itachi se estaba frustrando.

"Por que no responde!" de repente lo golpeo. "Le dije que no quería escucharla, y que estuviera tranquila. Esta haciendo lo que le pedí."

"Perdóname. No debí decirte eso. Fue muy rudo de mi parte, perdóname." Sakura abrió un ojo.

"Eso quiere decir que esta bien que me escuches?"

"Si, puedes hablar." Sakura salto, y se dirigió a la cama.

"Canto por la cama!" Itachi sonríe maliciosamente.

"También yo." Dijo el quitándose la remera. Sakura se sonrojo.

"P-pero…Itachi!" se metió a la cama con ella.

"Que? No voy a dormir en el piso."

"…!" Sakura estaba sorprendida.

"Que?" pregunto Itachi, frunciendo una ceja con ver su expresión.

"T-tu cabello!" Exclamo Sakura. También estaba sorprendida por que desactivo el Sharingan. Pero no lo menciono ya que los vio antes, cuando estaba curando sus ojos.

"Que tiene mi cabello?"

"Esta suelto. Tu cabello nunca esta suelto, siempre esta en una coleta. Y míralo." Sakura agarro un mechón y lo toco. "Es tan suave." Susurro esta. Itachi hizo unas de sus sonrisas.

"Lo has tocado antes." Ella le dio una mirada que decía "Estas drogado? Nunca he tocado tu increíble cabello" "Cuando nos besamos. Tu pones tus manos en mi cabello."

"Si, pero…nunca me di cuenta. Estaba perdida en el beso!" exclamo esta. Itachi suspiro, y apago las luces. "También desactivaste tu Sharingan." Murmuro esta, mientras jugaba con su cabello. "De paso, amo tu cabello.2

"Siempre desactivo mi Sharingan a la noche. Y pensé que habías visto mi cabello antes."

"No. Siempre esta en esa coleta. Y nunca he dormido contigo, o cualquiera. Y, como haces para hacer que tu cabello este tan suave?"

"…Lo lavo…no lo se." Ella continúo tocando su cabello. Agarro su mano después de 10 minutos. _"OH no! Lo enoje?"_ **"Tal vez…te culpo a ti**_**."**__ "Cállate. Creo que escuche a tu esquina llamándote."_ **"…seriamente te odio, en estos momentos."** _"VE!"_ **"Bueno, voy a ir a llorar."** _"Realmente no me importa."_ Sakura miro a Itachi, como preguntando si estaba molesto por ella tocando su cabello. Itachi vio su mirada, y movió su cabeza como diciendo que no, pero en vez de dejar ir su manos, lo puso en su rostro.

"Me gusta mas cuando tocas mi rostro." Le dijo el. Sakura sonrió suavemente.

"Hmm…tu rostro es suave, también. Usas crema?"

"Uhh…no. No uso." Sakura estaba sorprendida.

"Como puedes mantener un rostro tan bien y suave! Es sorprendente!" Itachi frunció una ceja.

"Tu…olvídalo. Vamos a dormir." Sakura asintió y beso su mejilla, luego estos se durmieron.

EL PROXIMO DIA

"Bueno, lo veo. Tu encargarte de los guardias, Itachi." Itachi la miro. "Que?"

"No me digas que tengo que hacer. Se lo que tengo que hacer." Le dijo. Itachi salto de la rama de donde se escondían, y conoció a los 3 guardias.

"Quien eres, y que quieres?" Le pregunto Sayto.

"Si te vas ahora, no serás asesinado. Todo lo que quiero es al hombre." Le dijo Itachi.

"Perdón, pero fuimos contratados para protegerlo."

"Entonces háganlo." Itachi empezó a pelear con los 3 guardias. Sakura salto y se puso atrás de Yumeski.

"Que esta pasando aquí.?" Sakura le pregunto al hombre. Yumeski no se volteo.

"Ese hombre esta tratando de matarme." Le contesto este.

"OH…entonces cual es tu nombre?2

"Yumeski. Y el tuyo bella dama?" pregunto este, volteándose.

"Sakura. Y, Itachi-kun no va a matarte, yo lo haré." Sakura saco su katana. Itachi se lo dio en una de las sesiones de entrenamiento. Era muy bueno, y fuerte. Tallado en el había pequeños pétalos de Sakura. Y en el tenia dibujado un Sharingan negro.

"Estas trabajando con el!" Exclamo Yumeski.

"Si, lo estoy. Una palabra antes de morir?"

"Eres una…." Sakura le apuñalo la Katana en su corazón.

"Que mal. Estaba esperando que dijeras una palabra." Sakura camino hacia los cuerpos de los guardias. "Lo hiciste rápido." Dijo ella mirando los guardias. Tenki fue apuñalada por unos cuantos kunais, la mayoría en su cabeza. Sayto recibió la katana de Itachi, ya que tenía un agujero en su cabeza, donde la katana lo apuñalo. Y Ayme fue golpeada en el estomago, lo que causo que se desmayara, que Itachi termino clavándole un kunai en el corazón.

"No te olvides la espada." Dijo Itachi, yéndose.

"OH si! Gracias, déjame agarrarla." Agarro la espada de Yumeski, y fueron a la posada para juntar las cosas. Pagaron y se fueron para ir a Akatsuki.

"_Mi primera misión en Akatsuki! Y fue un éxito!"_ **"Somos las mejores!"** _"CLARO!"_

_

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews: _

Nami-Haruno: jajaja, que bien te gusto! la carta no fue tan larga O.o... wue gracias por leer.

katsura-chan Uchiha: jajaja ya la tenia que besar, es su novia... hehehe... gracias por leer.

XkeLly-cHanX: jajaja tienes razon, gracias por leer y em encanta la manera que escribes tu fic... gracias por leer este fic.

Jesybert: muchas gracias en verdad me halaga que te haya gustado el fic y mi traduccion! many thx u


	10. Diciendole a los demas

Esta historia no me pertence, le pertenece a tri17(en los otros puse tri15, pero es tri17)

Naruto no me pertenece, pomas que quisiera T.T

La traduccion me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo 9: Diciéndole a los demás

3 MESES DESPUES

Ha pasado casi un año desde que Sakura entro a Akatsuki y entre 3.5 meses desde que se comprometió con Itachi. La parte graciosa de eso era que el líder, Kisame, Deidara y Toby eran los únicos que sabían. Ningún otro miembro tenia idea. Pero eso cambiaria pronto, porque la reunión que los Akatsukis hacían una vez por año estaba apunto de venir. Todos los miembros se reúnen en la base principal para discutir sobre el progreso, dinero, etc. E Itachi le dijo a Sakura iban a ser llamados para discutir que hay entre ellos, por el líder. Lo que hizo a Sakura sentirse muy nerviosa.

"Toby, lleva mi valija, je." Deidara ordeno, mientras caminaban afuera, para ir a la base principal.

"Claro, Deidara-sempai!" Toby agarro la valija que Deidara. "Es pesado." Dijo Toby, tratando de levantarlo. Kisame se ríe de esto, como Deidara, cuando Toby se cayó con el bolso de Deidara. Hasta Itachi hizo su típica sonrisa malvada. Pero Sakura no hizo nada, estaba muy absorta en sus pensamientos, para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Itachi se dio cuenta de esto.

"_Que van a decir? La reputación de Itachi va a ser destruida? Debería…"_ **"CALLATE! Me estas causando un dolor de cabeza con todas tus preguntas!"** _"Pero estoy preocupada. Que tal si todo falla?"_ **"Entonces falla. Si piensas que Itachi estará mejor sin ti, para que así siga intacta su reputación y todavía ser conocida como el tipo sin corazón, ni emociones, idiota, entonces adelante termina con el. Aunque lo lamentaras seriamente."** _"Lo se…pero que tal si los demás miembros de Akatsuki me acorralan? Que tal si dicen que hice a Itachi debil? Que tal si dicen que soy debil__**?"**_** "Entonces no saben quien eres. Recuerda, ya has vencido a un miembro de Akatsuki. Sasori, recuerdas?"** _"Bueno…si…pero…"_ **"Estarás bien. Y si empiezan cosas contigo, bueno el líder, y Deidara, y Kisame, e Itachi, y tal vez hasta Toby, te defiendan. El líder aprueba nuestro compromiso. Entonces si lo aprueba, entonces los demás también."** _"Supongo…"_ **"Para esas dudas todo va a salir bien! Lo se!"** _"Mas vale que tengas razón." _**"…estaba borracha. Alguien puso droga en mi alcohol."** _"…"_ **"…" **_"Uhh… quien puso drogas en tu alcohol?"_ **"No lo querrás saber… tampoco yo."** _"B…Bueno."_ Itachi miro a Sakura para saber como estaba. Entonces vio un árbol… en frente de Sakura. Ella no lo noto.

"Sakura." Dijo el. Ella lo miro, y se choco con un árbol. "Olvídalo."

"Oww…" dijo ella. Kisame y Deidara se mataron de la risa.

"Sakura, presta atención por donde vas." Le dijo Itachi. Ella asintió.

"Si. Lo haré. Ouch." Dijo frotándose la cabeza en donde el árbol la golpeo. Deidara y Kisame aun estaban riendo. "CALLENSE!" rugió ella. Yendo hacía ellos, los golpeo en la cabeza, que hizo que se formara grandes chichones.

"Oww…" dijeron estos. Sakura se saco el polvo orgullosamente.

"Se lo merecen." Les dijo. Ellos la fulminaron con la mirada. Ella sonrió dulcemente.

Finalmente, llegaron a la base, y se dieron cuenta que los otros miembros de Akatsukis (Hidan, Kazuzu, Zetsu, y su medico) no habían llegado. El líder les dijo que se sentaran en la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

"I-Itachi?" Sakura susurro al hombre alado de ella. El la miro. "Estoy… nerviosa." _"No estoy nerviosa! Estoy asustada hasta la medula!"_

"Estarás bien." Dijo el fríamente. Esto hizo a Sakura más nerviosa. "Itachi esta con su carácter serio, y sin sentimientos." Sakura tembló nerviosa, y agarro su capa fuertemente. "Detente." Le reprimió. "No muestres ningún tipo de miedo."

"C-Claro." Sakura miro hacia el piso. _"Esto es un error. Debí haber dicho que estaba enferma. Este lugar no es para mi."_ **"Por una vez, concuerdo contigo. Y tu "maravilloso, preocupado, confortador" prometido es de gran ayuda."** Dijo la inner Sakura**. "Te juro no hace nada para ayudarnos."** _"Tal vez debamos levantarnos e irnos. Estoy muy asustada, y tengo que decirles a todos sobre nuestro compromiso."_ **"Si, concuerdo. Y usualmente yo soy la que te dice que no corras. Pero seriamente, esto es demasiado. Solo di que necesitas aire fresco, y correr por nuestras vidas."** _"Eso funcionaria."_ Sakura tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y se giro para Itachi.

"N-Necesito un poco de aire fresco. Regresare." Itachi asintió, y Sakura salio. Saliendo de la base, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se preparo para correr.

"Donde te vas?" dijo una voz detrás de ella. "Por favor no dejes que sea Itachi o líder. Por favor no dejes que sean ellos." Sakura se giro para juntarse con unos ojos azules.

"EEK! DEIDARA! NO PONGAS TU ROSTRO TAN CERCA!!!" grito Sakura. Deidara sonríe.

"Y, donde te vas, je?" Sakura miro hacia abajo.

"Me…me voy." Deidara se sorprendió.

"P-Por que? Por que no te quedas, je?"

"Estoy muy nerviosa! No puedo parar de temblar! Estoy muy asustada de conocer a los nuevos miembros!" Deidara asintió.

"Regresa, je. Hablare contigo y haré que olvides de que estas nerviosa. Itachi siempre es como negocios aquí, y no te ayudara, je. Entonces yo lo haré!" Sakura se ríe por el tono de felicidad de el, y lo sigue. Se sentaron, cerca de Kisame e Itachi. Sakura se sentó alado de el, e indico su silla.

"Dei-kun, puedo jugar con tu cabello?" pregunto ella. "Es tan suave y lindo!"

"Umm… seguro, je." Sakura sonrió, y agarro su coleta. Jugo con ella, poniéndolo que maneras raras, cuando una imagen de Tenten apareció en su mente.

"_Cuan tierno se vería con los rodetes de Tenten?"_ **"Muy. Y se vera como una chica. Será muy gracioso."** Inner Sakura dijo malvadamente. Una vez terminada el con el peinado. Se ríe de el. Se veía como una chica!

"Kisame. Mira el peinado de Dei-kun."Dijo el. El miro, y se empezó a reír sin parar. Toby también miro y se rió. Itachi levanta una ceja, y hace una sonrisa malévola.

"Que es tan gracioso, je?" Deidara saco un kunai, podía ver su reflejo en el. Grito. Toby, Kisame, y Sakura rieron histéricamente. "T-T-Tu arruinaste mi cabello!" dijo señalando a Sakura. Agarrando sus mechones de cabello, los tiro fuertemente, que lo hizo gritar, ya que dolía mucho.

"Que es tan ruidoso?" dijo alguien entrenando a la habitación.

"Hidan, lo lograron." Dijo Kisame.

"Si, si. Ahora por que Deidara esta gritando como una pequeña niña?" Kisame señalo el pelo de Deidara. "Y por que esta llorando?" dijo Hidan otra vez, viendo lagrimas en el rostro de Deidara. Otra vez, Kisame, señalo el pelo de Deidara.

"Sakura lo arreglo para que parecieran dos rodetes, haciéndolo verse como una chica, causando que tirara de sus pelo, que caso que gritara y llorara" le dijo Kisame.

"Ya veo. Hey, quien es Sakura?" Kisame señalo a Sakura, quien aun se estaba riendo de Deidara. "OH, ella…bueno." Hidan se le acerco, el levanto una mano. Ella miro, y se dieron las manos. Ella sonrió felizmente.

"Hola! Soy Sakura!" **"Wow, pensé que ibas a ser tímida… no feliz y entusiasta."** _"Deidara me hizo feliz y me saco los nervios… por eso puedo hablar normalmente!"_ **"Eres muy entusiasta."** Y la inner Sakura ser fue. Sakura se giro hacia Hidan.

"Entonces, eres Sakura? Soy Hidan, y te matare seriamente si me molestas." Sakura asintió.

"Ojala que no lo haga… pareces realmente bueno. He oído de Kisame que eres muy dedicado de tu religión." Hidan le hizo una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Ven siéntate conmigo, y te diré todo sobre mi religión." Sakura miro hacia Itachi, para ver si le estaba prestando atención, pero no lo estaba, por eso se fue con Hidan. Fue en ese momento que le dijo todo sobre su religión. Sakura se disgusto en algunas partes (el describió todo con grandes detalles sobre lo que el tenia que hacer) pero en otras partes disfruto discutir con el.

Finalmente el líder entro a la habitación, por eso Sakura se sentó en su lugar, alado de Itachi. El la miro cuando se sentó, pero no dijo nada. El líder llamo a Kazuzu para discutir sobre dinero, de lo que iban bien. El líder pregunto como iba todo en las dos bases, y la respuesta fue buena. Después llamo a Kisame y Zetsu para reportar en lo que pasaba en las bases. Después de que esto fue discutido, el líder pregunto a todos sobre si había novedades.

"Bueno, en nuestra base, tenemos una nueva miembro." Kisame les dijo.

"Quien?" pregunto Kazuzu. Kisame señalo a Sakura, diciéndole que se pare.

"Cuales son sus habilites?" pregunto Zetsu, mirándola.

"Soy una medica ninja. Fui entrenada por Sakura, la Sannin legendaria" les dijo Sakura.

"En serio? No pareces muy fuerte." Kisame y Deidara tragaron se agitaron en sus sillas. "Actualmente, pareces muy debil." Continúo Hidan.

"No diría eso si fuera tu." Le aconsejo Kisame. Hidan lo miro como si fuera un idiota.

"Hidan… te sugirió que te disculpes rápido, o sino te matare, no importa si eres inmortal."

"No puedes matar a alguien que es inmortal. Eso significaría que no son inmortales."

"Entonces te convertirás en una persona mortal muy pronto!" Hidan la miro.

"Como si pudieras vencerme." Sakura sonrió malévolamente, y empezó a hacer signos con sus manos.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" Sakura aprendió algunas técnicas de Naruto. Aunque esta técnica convierta al usuario en una chica, Sakura lo modifico, para que se trasformara en una chica, en una versión mas linda de ella. Funciona bien en hombres, aunque sean un poco pervertidos, hacer que sangren de la nariz. Sabia que Deidara y Kisame van a tener graves problemas con su nariz, e Hidan sea afectado también.

Se convirtió en una chica muy bella con este Jutsu. Su cabello es mas largo, y hermoso, sus curvas eran perfectas, su frente tenia un tamaño normal, sus ojos estaban mas brillantes, y tenia puesto un pequeño, apenas cubriéndole, una bikini negro. Sakura toco delicadamente el brazo de Itachi, y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, sexy. Lo estaba seduciendo, y estaba funcionando. Hidan tuvo un tremenda hemorragia en la nariz, y se desmyo, como Deidara, Kisame, y…LIDER!!

"Que? Por que líder se desmayo? Debe ser un pervertido! Heehee!" Sakura cancelo el jutsu, y miro como Hidan se había desmayado. Camino hacia el, y lo agito, y se despertó.

"Te gane." Susurro ella.

"Eso fue sucio! Y barato! En verdad!" Sakura sonrió.

"Pero, te gane, y en un partido. Pude haberte rasguñarte, sacar tu corazón, haber hecho cualquier cosa como eso, y probablemente no vivas, pero si lo haces, bueno, estarás en un terriblemente sufrimiento. Solo por mi poderoso Oiroke no Jutsu. Pero, debo agradecer a Naruto por enseñarme esta técnica. Es muy útil." Hidan la miro. "OH, chicos, sabían que líder es un pervertido? Esta desmayado." Ella señalo a su líder. Los miembros de Akatsuki miraron.Lider estaba desmayado.

"Siempre supe que era un perv." Dijo el compañero del líder. Los otros (aun concientes) asintieron a lo que dijo.

"Como deberíamos despertarlo?" pregunto el otro medico.

"Yo puedo hacer eso." Sakura fue hacia el líder, y lo agito. No se despertó. "Líder-sama, despierta, hay una chica desnuda que quiere hablar contigo." El líder se despertó de repente.

"Donde?" Sakura sonrió.

"Mentí. No hay una chica desnuda." El líder suspiro.

"Entonces, ya te has presentado?"

"No." El líder se paro, y miro a Hidan, "Despierta a esos idiotas." Dijo señalando a Kisame y Deidara. Hidan sonrió malévolamente.

"Con gusto." Fue hacia ellos y empezó a patearlos repetitivamente. "Desp- (golpe) ierten (golpe)." Dijo este entre golpes. Deidara y Kisame despertaron, y se sentaron en sus sillas. Los demás siguieron el ejemplo.

"Ahora, por favor preséntate." Le dijo el líder.

"Bueno. Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Soy una ninja médica muy poderosa. Fui entrenada por Tsunade, la legendaria Sannin, y por muchas personas poderosas de mi antigua villa, incluyendo al ninja copia Kakashi. Mis antiguos compañero son el Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto, entrenado por el Sannin legendario, Jiraiya. Y mi otro compañero era Uchiha Sasuke, el hermano pequeño de Itachi. Que esta siendo entrenado por Orochimaru. Y, no se rían de mi frente! O sino los matare!" gruño ella. "O hacer comentarios de que soy debil, creo que algunos de ustedes ya vieron las consecuencias." Sakura miro a Hidan, Kisame, y Deidara, y sonrió. Ellos la miraron enojados.

"Alguna pregunta?" dijo aburridamente el líder, tratando de perder tiempo. La reunión estaba supuesta a durar tres horas, de lo que solo habían pasado dos.

"El color de tu cabello es natural?" pregunto Toby.

"Toby, esperaste todo este tiempo para preguntarme eso? He estado viviendo contigo por un año, y nunca me preguntaste?" Toby asintió. "Lo que sea. Si, es naturalmente rosa. No se porque. Mi mama tenia cabello negro, y mi papa rojo. Y los dos tienen ojos azules. Me pregunto si so adoptada." Sakura se pregunto a si misma. "Eso explicaría porque me ignoraron y no me hablaran muy seguido…hmm." Sakura vivió en su apartamento, desde los 15años. "Pero, olvídenlo!"

"Hey, rosadita, te tengo una pregunta." Le dijo Hidan. "Tienes novio?"

"No…tengo un prometido."

"Aun estas relacionada con tu villa entonces?"

"A veces mando una carta a mi mejor amigo, ya que es como un hermano, pero otra cosa que eso, no."

"Entonces de que aldea es tu prometido?"

"Konoha." Hidan parecía confundido-

"Pero dijiste que no tienes ninguna relación con tu aldea excepto con tu amigo, entonces como…?" dijo el

"Mi prometido es un criminal."

"Pero… estoy confundido."

"Quieres su nombre?" pregunto Sakura.

"Umm…si. Me gustaría saber su nombre."

"Uchiha Itachi." Les dijo Sakura. Hidan la miro como si estuviera loca.

"Si, claro. En verdad, cual es su nombre?"

"Uchiha Itachi. Si quieres pregúntale." Hidan miro a Itachi, que solamente asintió.

"Ustedes me están haciendo una broma, por que no me imagino a Itachi casándose con alguien."

"Tampoco nosotros, je." Dijo Deidara.

"Pero es verdad. Sakura tiene su anillo." Les dijo Kisame. Hidan miro la mano de Sakura, y había el anillo Uchiha en su mano derecha. Hidan se sorprendió.

"El Apocalipsis ha venido!" grito Hidan.

"Bueno, nunca vi venir esto." Murmuro Kazuzu. Zetsu concordó con el.

"Casi me mata, cuando me emborrache y trate de violar a Saku-chan, je." Les dijo Deidara. "Por eso, no vayan muy cerca de ella, porque Itachi se vuelve muy protector con ella, je." Hidan asintió.

"Voy a recordar eso…hombre, esto apesta. Ella es muy bella. Demonios Itachi, por que tenias que convertirte en su chico?" gruño Hidan, de repente el tiene una idea. Se desliza hacia Sakura, y pone su brazo alrededor de ella. "Sakura, puedo darte realmente un buen momento. Solo ven conmigo." Dijo Hidan usando su forma de chico lindo, para cautivarlas para que venga con el.

"Eso seria fabuloso" Hidan sonríe. "Si fuera Itachi-kun el que me lo pidiera." Hidan gruño. Itachi sonrió con su típica sonrisa de chico malo. Ella le sonríe felizmente a el.

"Bueno, otra pregunta innecesaria?" pregunto otra vez el líder.

"Umm… como conociste a Itachi?" pregunto el otro medico.

"Puedo hacerte una pregunta antes de responder esa?" el medico asintió. "Cual es tu nombre?" Sakura le pregunto.

"Tye." Tye le dijo.

"Buen! Y para responder tu pregunta sobre Itachi… nos conocimos por primera vez cuando tenía ocho, y el tenia trece. El era un capitán ANBU. En un bosque, y estaba siendo molestada, y golpeada por unas niñas, quien pensaban que era una desgracia para todas las kunoichis. Me estaban golpeando, e Itachi-kun pasaba por ahí. Ve lo que me hace, y termina retando a las niñas, y me llevo a Konoha. La próxima vez que lo vi.… bueno lo vi en ocasiones cualquiera por Konoha… otra cosa que eso, lo vi cuando tenia quince, porque estábamos tratando de salvar a Gaara-san, y el nos estaba tratando de detener… y eso es todo! Bueno, además de ahora!" Tye se veía satisfecho.

"Tengo una pregunta. Por que accediste a casarte con el?" pregunto Kazuzu.

"Umm…Yo-yo…" Hidan empezó a hablar.

"Si, el frió, tranquilo, calculador, y puede matarte en cualquier segundo si lo enojas."

"Solam-Solamente…" Sakura fue cortada otra vez por Kisame.

"Nunca habla, nunca mostrara afecto hacia ti, no sacaras muchas emociones de el, es como lo opuesto de ti."

"Si…pero-…" fue cortada otra vez.

"Y, te humillara si cometas algún error, no puedes mostrar ningún tipo de miedo alrededor suyo, debes vivir con sus horribles altas expectaciones, ser muy fuerte, y el no es muy bueno, je."

"Lo se…pero…" esta vez fue cortada por Kazuzu

"Y no le importa el dinero, porque te casaras con un S-criminal, y…"

"LO SE! SOLO CALLENSE! AMO A ITACHI, NO IMPORTA SUS DEFECTOS!!" ella estaba respirando pesadamente. "Lo amo por sus defectos, y sus altas expectaciones, y su personalidad. Lo amo por quien es, y lo que es… solo lo hago." Sakura les dijo.

"Hmm…alguna otra pregunta? Ninguna. Bueno. Ahora comeremos, y después se Irán. Quien cocinara?" pregunto el líder. Deidara y Kisame apuntaron a Sakura.

"Ella es la mejor cocinera!" Los dos gritaron.

"Como sea. Sakura tu cocinas." El líder le dijo.

"Donde esta la cocina?" pregunto ella.

"Atrás por ese camino. Tercera puerta hacia la izquierda." Dijo el líder apuntando detrás de el, donde había un pasillo. Sakura asintió, y se fue.

Entro a la cocina, y miro alrededor. Era un DESASTRE! Sakura suspiro, y agarro un trapo y la escoba. Empezó a limpiar.

"_Que desorden. Será un dolor limpiar."_ **"Si. Es un dolor. Por que no usas tu chakra para hacerlo as rápido?"** "No es una mala idea." Sakura junto chakra en sus pies, y manos para que pudiera moverse mas rápido. 10 minutos después, la cocina estaba reluciendo. _"Soy taaaaan buena,"_ **"SIP, lo somos! Adelante, vamos a cocinar, e impresionemos a los chicos con tu increíble habilidad culinaria! CHA!"** _"Por favor, pensé que habías parado de decir esa palabra."_ **"Viejos hábitos mueren difícilmente…"** Sakura suspiro hacia su inner, y empezó a cocinar.

"_Veamos…arroz, Oden, Yakitori, Gyoza, y sopa de miso. Eso debería ser suficiente_." **"Tal vez no. Haz ramen, por los viejos tiempos."** **"Si, ramen. No he comido ramen como en un siglo!"** Sakura hizo comida, y 30 minutos después, lo estaba poniendo todo en la mesa, para que ellos comieran. Sakura camino hacia la sala de reunión, y les dijo a los Akatsukis para que vengan y coman. Todos lo hicieron felizmente. Pronto, no había mas comida, que significaba que le gusto su cocina.

"Saku-chan, eso estuvo fabuloso, je."

"Si, no esta mal rosadita." Le dijo Hidan. Sakura sonrió.

"Gracias. Estoy aliviada de que le haya gustado." Sakura se paro, y empezó a limpiar la mesa. Sakura termino de limpiar, y los miembros de Akatsukis estaban preparados para irse.

"Bueno, eso fue toda la reunión, ahora todos los miembros, SALGAN DE MI BASE!" les dijo el líder. Los nueve miembros asintieron (solo hay nueve, Sakura, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Toby, Tye, Zetsu, Hidan, y Kazuzu. El compañero de líder se queda con el líder.) Y se fueron a sus bases.

"_Bueno, eso estuvo bueno."_ **"Si, recuerda cuan nerviosa estabas cuando viniste aquí? Estoy aliviada de que te convencí a que te quedaras."** _"QUE? Tu no me convenciste, Dei-kun, lo hizo!"_ **"…Cállate. Sniff…sniff."** _"Eres una perdedora. Tratando de llevarte el crédito de Dei-kun." _**"Cállate. Te ayude…. De alguna manera."** _"Cuando?"_ **"Aun estoy tratandode pensar… dame un momento."** _"Vas a estar pensando por un largo tiempo…"_ Sakura salio de sus pensamientos, sintiendo la mano de Itachi en su hombro.

"Si, Itachi-kun?"

"Estabas ida otra vez, recuerda lo que paso la ultima vez?"

"Umm…no."

"Chocaste con un árbol." Sakura se sonrojo. "Te juro, que tipo de ninja se choca con una árbol?" le reprimió este.

"Cállate! Estaba…hablando conmigo misma." Murmuro Sakura.

"Quieres decir con tu inner?"

"Como sabes de ella?"

"Bueno, tienes todo tipo de rostros cuando hablas con ella, y estaba en tus archivos allá en Konoha. Tsunade escribió que parece que tienes dos personalidades distintas adentro de tu mente, que también actúa como otro espíritu. Como si tuvieras dos espíritus dentro de ti y parece que conversas con ella un montón. También parece que tu inner tiene problemas actitudinales, pero al mismo tiempo te es de gran ayuda. Cierto?" Sakura asintió.

"Es como una amiga que nunca se va. Discutimos mucho, mucho, me ayuda con planes, especialmente planes que te invuelve, es muy pervertida, y esta obsesionada contigo." Sakura le dijo.

"Heh. Parece…que es molesta." **"QUE! NO SOY MOLESTA!! DIOS, DEJAMELO A MI! LE ENSEÑARE!!"** _"El tiene razón…Haha!" _Sakura se ríe por la rabia de su inner.

"La hiciste enojar." Dijo Sakura riendo levemente. Itachi sonríe maliciosamente.

"Apuesto que se una manera de hacerla feliz de nuevo."

"Como?" Itachi sonrie maliciosamente, de nuevo, y besa a Sakura. Inner Sakura detuvo de maldecir, y se convirtió en polvo. Con la Sakura de afuera no había mucha diferencia. Itachi, se separo, y miro a Sakura. Estaba en shock.

"Se calmo?" Itachi susurro en su oreja.

"Mmm…hmm." Murmuro Sakura, todavía en Sock.

"Sakura, es como si no hubieras sido besada antes."

"Siempre siento eso cuando me besas. No es justo."

"Hehe…bueno…tal vez pueda destruir ese habito."

"Como?" Itachi la empujo hacia un árbol, suavemente.

"Así." Y empezaron a besarse.

CON DEIDARA, KISAME, Y TOBY.

"Piensas que Irán mas lejos que eso?" pregunto Toby, espiando de los arbustos, en donde los tres estaban escondidos.

"No lose…pero si lo hace…bueno, no lo hará! Estoy seguro que puede sentirnos." Les dijo Kisame. En ese momento, Itachi empezó a sacarle la remera a Sakura. "Olvídenlo."

"Creo que debemos irnos, antes de que nos mate, o seamos descubiertos, je." Respondió Deidara.

"Si. Vamonos, AHORA!" Kisame, Toby, y Deidara saltaron, y se fueron corriendo.

Sakura espió. E Itachi sonrió.

"Deberíamos perseguirlos?" pregunto ella. Itachi asintió, y le dio su remera.

"Eso les enseñara a no espiarnos."

"…Planeabas ir mas lejos?" pregunto Sakura.

"No. Por más que quiero, no quiero forzarte. Porque hay posibilidades si hago eso, de ti quedar embarazada, que no podemos tener eso ahora, antes de que nos casemos."

"Hablando de matrimonio, cuando nos casaremos?"

"Después de que completes tu misión. Después de que veamos a Sasuke. Después de eso, tal vez nos casemos."

"Que quieres decir con "Tal vez" Nos vamos a casar!"

"Tendrás que llevar a Sasuke a Konoha. Tal vez no quieras regresar, y ciertamente no te obligare a nada. Me gustaría que vuelvas, pero no te obligaría a que vuelvas." Le dijo Itachi.

"Ya veo. Bueno, sigamos a los demás. Tenemos que regresar a casa."

"Si." Estos aceleraron la velocidad, y se continuaron entre los árboles.

"_Lo dejaría? No quiero."_ **"Demonios Saku, no lo dejaras. Que nos ata a Konoha? Además de Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, y Tsunade?" **_Umm…otra cosa que eso, supongo que nada. Quiero decir, aun tengo amigos allí…pero Sasuke estará allí…definitivamente volveré a Akatsuki!"_ **"Claro que lo harás!" **Justo en ese momento Itachi la llama.

"Sakura, árbol!" le advirtió el, pero, otra vez, fue muy tarde. Ella se golpeo con el árbol. "Olvídalo."

"OWW! No otra vez!" **"Ouch."** Itachi suspiro con su estupidez.

"Y, me casare con ella, por que?" se pregunto a si mismo.

"Por que me amas." Sakura respondió.

"Y aun trato de averiguar porque."

"CALLATE!" E Itachi choco con una roca.

"Si, definitivamente aun tratando de descifrar porque."

Capitulo 9 Terminado.

* * *

Dios! este fue el capitulo mas largo que tuve que traducir por ahora!!!! Pero valio el esfuerzo, por que hay muchas partes graciosas, hehe!

Bueno gracias por los reviews, y aqui estan mi respuestas:

XkeLly-cHanX: gracias por seguir la historia!! yo estoy siguiendo la tuya y siguelo pronto, que esta muy interesante OO!!!

katsura-chan Uchina: muchas gracias por dejarme el review! Lamentamblemente no va a ver Lime, ya que por eso puse rate (T) y no (M), pero probablmente tradusca fics que tengan limes, teno pensados algunos...

MYsweetAngel: me alegra que estes siguiendo el fic!! Ojala que lo sigas leyendo hasta el ultimo capitulo! gracias!!!

Nami-Haruno: Nop, no me tarda demasiado, lo maximo ue tendras que esperar es una semana! gracias por los reviews!

With Love, Wishyuki

Sigan leyendo y muchas gracias!

E 


	11. Sasuke esta aqui!

E**ste fic no me pertenece, le pertenece a tri17**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE**

**LA TRADUCCION NO ME PERTENECE**

**_Antes que todo se preguntaran porque postee otro capitulo, y ni han pasado 3 dias... Esto se debe es que es el Dia de la bandera en mi pais, y voy a festejandolo dandoles un capitulo! Y Que por cierto, este capitulo es uno de los mas esperados en toda el fic... Bue ojala que lo disfruten!_**

**_Wishyuki_**

* * *

Capitulo 10: Sasuke esta aquí

8 MESES DESPUES

Sakura se limpio las gotas de transpiración que tenia en su frente. Estaba entrenando con Itachi, y mierda que era difícil.

"Sakura trato de hacer los signos de tus manos mas rápidos. Para que nadie pueda seguirlos, excepto si el usuario tiene Sharingan. Y también sea difícil leerlos para el Sharingan." Si Sakura estuviera en el suelo los haría súper rápido, tan rápido, que Itachi ni podía seguirlos con el Sharingan (bueno, podría si lo intentara), pero ahora Itachi le estaba enseñando a que lo hago en el aire, rápido. Y Sakura estaba teniendo un tiempo difícil con eso.

Lo trataron de vuelta. Sakura salto al aire, e Itachi la siguió. Empezaron a cambiar puños y patadas entre los dos. Al mismo tiempo, Sakura estaba tratando de averiguar donde Itachi estuviera distraído, para poder hacerle un Jutsu. Ella trato de comenzar los signos, pero Itachi se dio cuenta, y le pego una patada en el estomago, mandándola a volar.

"Mas rápido Sakura." El le reprimió. "Aun puedo leerlos." Sakura se enojo.

"Estoy tratando! Pero, es difícil. No tengo un limite de familia como tu, por eso mis signos no son tan buenos. De cualquier manera, soy mas rápido que los demás miembros de Akatsukis."

"Excepto yo. Sakura, quiero que llegues a tu límite de fuerza, para que ningún otro shinobi pueda compararse a ti. Quiero que estés en los rangos principales de Akatsuki, junto conmigo, el compañero de líder, y líder. Ahora, tratemos de entrenar un poco mas." Sakura suspiro, pero trataron de nuevo. Sakura estaba mejorando, y estaba progresando rápidamente.

Tres horas después, podía hacer los signos tan rapidos, que nadie podía seguirlos. Nadie podía verlos. Itachi tenía que concentrarse para verlos. Que la hizo todavía más poderosa.

Sakura se sentó respirando muy pesadamente, y miro al cielo. Eran las tres de 3:00 de la tarde. No había sol, pero hacia calor. Algo raro ya que era abril…se sentía como que eran 90 grados. Pero eso era solo por el entrenamiento. Itachi nunca le daba descansos durante sus entrenamientos. Si paraba para respirar, el la atacaría. Pero, esto le dio mejor estamina.

"Quieres jugar un pequeño juego Ita-kun?" pregunto Sakura, usando un irresistible tono.

"Que juego?" pregunto, aburridamente.

"Correr y perseguir!" Itachi sonrió.

"Si, juguemos."

"Bueno, tu eres el perseguidor!" Sakura desapareció entre los árboles, Itachi le dio 30 segundos para que empezara, después empezó a seguirla. Miro alrededor, y no pudo encontrarla. Eso es, hasta que uso su Sharingan. Pudo percibir que estaba corriendo, después percibió otra persona. Alguien con un aura peligrosa. Eso preocupo a Itachi. Que pasaría con Sakura, que estaba yendo a la dirección de esa persona!?!

Sakura estaba saltando de rama en rama, disfrutando de la brisa. Su cabello para atrás, sus ropas volaban con el viento, y estaba feliz. De alguna manera, simplemente jugando con Itachi, la relajaba. Salto hacia un espacio abierto, y empezó a correr, cuando choco con algo.

"Perdón. No estaba viendo por donde…iba…" empezó a decir, cuando miro hacia arriba, vio a Sasuke.

"Todavía eres debil, como siempre. Un ninja siempre debería prestar atención a su alrededor."

"Nunca sabrás que tan fuerte me he vuelto, cuan poderoso me he convertido." Dijo ella venenosa mente.

"No puedo saberlo. Pero se ve aun eres debil. Y, aun estas obsesionada conmigo?" dijo este con una sonrisa malévola.

"Mierda que no. Estoy comprometida. Nos casaremos pronto."

"En verdad? Bien. Eso quiere decir que no tendré que preocuparme de ti obsesionándote por ti, cuando vuelva Konoha. Primero, tengo que matar a Itachi. Después, volveré. Dile eso a Tsunade. Estoy seguro que me recibirá con las manos abiertas."

"Pareces confiado. Inafortunamente, tengo que esperar hasta que Ita-kun te patee el trasero, para poder volver a Konoha. Ordenes de Tsunade."

"Entonces Tsunade me recibiera con manos abiertas? Que patético."

"Eso es si sobrevives." Dijo de repente Itachi. Sonrió maliciosamente a su hermano. "Entonces, Sakura-chan, estuviste entreteniendo a mi otouto?" Sakura se deslizo entre los brazos de Itachi, donde el la rodeo con sus brazos en su pequeña cintura.

"Claro. No podía impacientarlo. Eso no seria bueno de mi parte."

"Sakura, que haces!?" Sakura sonrió en ese momento.

"Que, Sasuke, simplemente me estoy relajando en los brazos de mi prometido." Sasuke se sorprendió. "Que pasa Sasuke? Siempre dije que iba a ser Uchiha Sakura, y mira, lo voy a hacer!" dijo esta felizmente, pero podían decir que estaba actuando.

"…" Sasuke no dijo nada, bajo la cabeza. Pero cuando levanto la cabeza, tenia sus Sharingan activados, y una aura de odio emanaba de el.

"Pareces un poco molesto, otouto." Dijo Itachi sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Sakura…" dijo Sasuke lentamente. "COMO PUDISTE?" Grito este al final. Tenía un instinto asesino, dirigido a ella. "El es mi HERMANO! El hombre que odio, el hombre que voy a matar, y TE COMPROMETES CON EL!! QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!!"

"Actúas como si fuera tuya. Como si hubiera jurado que siempre estaría esperándote, que siempre te amaría. No, no lo prometí. Te dije que te amaba con todo mi corazón, y mira como todo resulto! Amo a Itachi! No a ti! No mas, y es así como se quedara." Dijo ella mirándolo fríamente.

"Nunca sabrás lo que me has hecho." Dijo ella empezando a caminar hacia el.

"Nunca sabrás cuantas lagrimas derrame por ti." Ella levanto el rostro de Sasuke, y lo golpeo, mandándolo para atrás unos cuantos metros.

"Nunca sabrás cuanto estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por ti." Le lanzo un puño, que lo mando a volar.

"Nunca sabrás cuanto me lastimaste!" Lo pateo, y golpeo un poco más.

"Y, nunca sabrás cuanto lamento todo esto." Sakura dijo fríamente, con resentimiento. Lo golpeo una vez más, un golpe que haría lucir los puños de Tsunade débiles. Un golpe, que podría destruir 10 montañas. Un golpe, lleno de odio hacia Sasuke. Y eso era mucho odio. Que lo golpeo, en el pecho, terminando en un árbol. Itachi camino hacia detrás ella, y puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de la joven.

"Creo que estas un poco molesta."

"Quien te dio esa idea, Itachi-kun?" dijo ella sarcásticamente.

"Heh. Siento lastima por el, creo. Ese golpe debió doler, claro que se lo merecía."

"Ojala que nunca recibas uno de esos puños."

"No planeo en recibirlos." El beso su barbilla, y siguió para abajo. Sakura sonrió suavemente.

"Te amo. Mas vale que no mueras en esta pelea."

"No crees en mi?"

"Claro que creo, pero he descubierto que si prometes a alguien que amas, vas a trabajar 10 veces mas duro para cumplirlo."

"Entonces, lo prometo. No moriré, y te dejaría sola. Nunca."

"Gracias. Ahora, ve y vence la mierda de Sasuke!"

"…Mierda? Sasuke esta lleno de mierda?"

"Umm…simplemente pelea!!" Sakura lo empujo hacia Sasuke. Sasuke hizo una sonrisa maliciosa a Itachi por que alguien lo empujo.

"Alguien ahora te esta dando ordenes? Pensé que eras el gran y poderoso Uchiha que no se dejaba manejar." Dijo este.

"Creo que estas celoso, porque me lleve a la mujer con la que ibas a revivir el clan. Pero ahora, yo tengo ese privilegio."

"Cállate!" grito Sasuke, enojado.

"Pero es verdad, cierto? Nunca la amaste! Nunca le diste la hora del día! Ha sido miserable contigo."

"Como si no lo fuera contigo?"

"Sasuke, le pedí que se casara conmigo. No pudo decir que no. Sakura estaba muy feliz. Ella me ama. Me lo dijo ella misma. Esto no es algo forzado. Sakura vino a Akatsuki por su propia cuenta, se enamoro por su propia cuenta, y se convirtió en mi prometida por su propia decisión. Si Sakura fuera miserable, pudo haberse ido. Pero ha estado aquí por casi un año."

"Un año, 7 meses, 2 semanas y 2 días!" grito Sakura.

"Ves? Pudo haberse ido en todo ese tiempo."

"Pero, aun la dejas empujarte."

"Hermanito, no me importa. Ella es la única que dejo que me empuje, estoy bien con eso. Ella me ama…y yo la amo." Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada.

"Siempre me dijiste que odiara, nunca amara. Y eso, vas y te enamoras! Ahora se que podré vencerte."

"Sasuke, tengo un presentimiento que no vas a poder. Tal vez te has vuelto más fuerte, pero yo tambien. Apuesto que Sakura puede vencerte. Ella es más poderosa que los ninjas de su aldea. Incluida Tsunade. Eso, actualmente, seria un buen partido. Tú contra Sakura. Me pregunto quien ganara…" Itachi miro a Sasuke, cuando el (Sasuke) empezó a hablar.

"…te odio…Me haz quitado todo lo que tengo! Mi clan, la mujer con la que iba a revivir el clan. TODO! Me dijiste de odiar, y eso hice. Me dijiste que me volviera mas fuerte, por eso corte relaciones con mi aldea, y fui con Orochimaru. Pero he venido aquí a pelear contigo, y me entero, que te haz enamorado con la mujer que me iba a casar!"

"Espera Sasuke! Quien dijo que me iba a casar contigo, de cualquier manera? No lo iba a hacer. Nunca. No te amo, aunque me hubiera quedado en la aldea. Te odie en ese entonces. Quería que murieras. Esperaba que no volvieras a Konoha. Así que no digas que hubiera venido a ti a mi propia voluntad. No lo haría. Probablemente, me iría con otra persona. No. Te. Amo. Nunca. Lo. Haré."

"Sakura…" dijo Sasuke, de algún modo triste.

"Suficiente de esto. Vamos a pelear, hermanito." Sasuke se dirigió a el.

"Sorprendente, no empezaste con tu Chidori."

"Cállate! Idiota!" Sasuke estaba lleno de furia. Itachi esquivo su ataque fácilmente.

"Realmente no has mejorado nada." Sasuke gruño, y saco su espada, tratando de golpear a Itachi con eso.

"Esa espada. Heh. Crees que puedes vencerme con eso. La espada Kusanagi. Puedes mandar Chakra eléctrica con eso, como el Chidori, lanzándolo, y paralizándome." Sasuke trato de clavarle la espada otra vez, pero Itachi saco su propia espada. Que bloqueo la de Sasuke y mando su espada a volar.

"Que? Esa espada no puede ser bloqueada!" exclamo Sasuke.

"Lo se. Por eso es que hice esta espada. Es el tipo de espada que repela cualquier tipo de espada defensiva, como la tuya. Esta espada fue hecha para eso. Tu espada no puede hacer nada contra la mía." Sasuke se enojo. Corrió hacia Itachi, pero Itachi agarro su puño, y lo tiro. Después, golpeo su estomago, haciendo que Sasuke tosiera sangre.

"_Ohh, duro."_ **"Lo se. Ve Itachi! Esquiva Izquierda! Derecha! ****Puño! 1, 2, 3 Combo! Jutsu! ****SI! SI! SI!"** _"Estas muy concentrada." _Sakura le dijo a su inner. La inner siguió viendo la pelea.

Sasuke trato de usar su Chidori Nagashi, pero fallo, e Itachi iba ganando. Itachi lo golpeo gravemente, e incluso con la nueva fuerza de Sasuke, no era competencia para Itachi. Que era realmente sorprendente para Itachi y Sakura.

"Ingenuo hermano, todavía no eres lo suficiente fuerte para vencerme." Itachi le dijo a Sasuke, mientras estaba rompiéndole la espina de Sasuke.

"AHH!" Sasuke empezó a gritar de dolor, cuando Itachi puso sus brazos para atrás. Sakura hizo un sonido de sorpresa.

Itachi lanzo a Sasuke a un área, y camino hacia el. Agarrandolo por su cuello.

"No has podido ni tocarme. Eres debil. Sakura puede lastimarme. Tu propia compañera, que solías llamar debil, es mas fuerte que tu. Gracioso, verdad?"

"Cállate, tu…i-idiota." Sakura trato de golpear a Itachi con el Chidori, y funciono. Itachi fue golpeado en su hombro (lo esquivo en ultimo momento, no era fatal.)

"Wow, me lastimaste. Ahora es mi turno de lastimarte." Itachi clavo su espada en la espalda de Sasuke, una y otra vez. Sasuke se desmayo después de un tiempo.

"Itachi…debo llevarlo a Konoha ahora. Regresare, lo juro, pero…necesito su cuerpo." Sakura le dijo, caminando hacia el. Itachi asintió. "Primero. Déjame curarte." Sakura curo su hombro, y luego recogió el cuerpo de Sasuke. "Hiciste un numero en el. Me pregunto si lo lograra. OH bueno, no es mi problema." Los dos miembros de Akatsukis caminaron hacia la base (con Sasuke en la espalda de Sakura). Empaco unos objetos, y empezó a irse, cuando Itachi la detuvo.

"Sabes…tendrás que decírselos."

"Si, lo se."

"Regresaras?"

"Te juro que regresare. Nada me retendrá allí. A menos que estés tu allí."

"Te estaré esperando."

"No se como les diré la noticia a todos. Bueno, te diré sus reacciones cuando vuelva. Te amo." Sakura beso a Itachi y el le correspondió. Había muchas emociones en el beso, Itachi preocupado por su seguridad, si regresara, y muchas cosas mas, y Sakura asegurándole que regresara, y estará bien. Y más que todo, había mucho amor en el beso.

Se separaron, y Sakura se fue, hacia Konoha, el casi muerto Sasuke en su espalda. Sakura lamió sus propios labios, todavía podía saborear a Itachi en ellos.

"_Definitivamente volveré! Quiero decir, quien mas puede besar como el?_" **"Yo responderé eso. Nadie, excepto Itachi."** _"Exactamente! No tengo nada de que preocuparme." _Pero Sakura dentro de ella, estaba temblando de miedo. Como reaccionara la villa con su noticia? La encerraran_? "Claro que lo harán! Me casare con el asesino del clan Uchiha!"_ O la mataran? Sakura no sabia, pero esperaba tener buenos resultados.

"**Si, claro"**

Capitulo 10: Terminado

* * *

O**Jala que le hayas gustado, a mi personalmente me encanto... **

**NOVEDADES!!**

**-HICE MI PROPIO FIC! SE LLAMA SAKURA NO CHIBI!, DEJEN REVIEWS EN ESE! A VER SI LES GUSTA O NO! **

**Respuestas de los reviews:**

Nami-Haruno: muchas gracias por seguir la historia, muchos besos y suerte! y dejema un review en el otro fic tambien! gracias

CeReZita-Chan: aqui esta el capitulo que tanto esperabas! ojala que lo hayas disfrutado!!! gracias por los reviews lindos que siempre me dejas y por el del otro fic, gracias por el permanente apoyo! gracias!

XkeLly-cHanX: Jajaja, que bien que te haya gustado ese capitulo, este capitulo es un poco sentimental, mas que todo, ojala que sigas mandandome reviews y en el otro que hice SAKURA NO CHIBI, y dime que opinas! bye bye!

MYsweetAngel: gracias por seguir leyendo, amiga! muchas gracias desde el primer review que me mandaste! muchas gracias! y ojalas que leas mi otro fic! gracias! gracias!

Con amor

Wishyuki


	12. Regrese

**_Naruto no me pertenece_**

**_ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A tri17_**

**_La traduccion es completamente mio!_**

**__**

* * *

Capitulo 11: Estoy de vuelta!

"Dios, eres pesado!" dijo Sakura quejándose, de tener que llevar al inconsciente Sasuke por los portones de Konoha. Los guardias la detuvieron.

"Di tu nombre y la razón por la que estas aquí." Le dijeron los guardias.

"Haruno, Sakura. Y estoy regresando de una misión."

"Haruno-san, bienvenida! Por favor, vaya a ver a la Godaime, nos ordeno que te dijéramos eso."

"Gracias." Sakura fue a la oficina de Tsunade, con Sasuke todavía en su espalda.

Ella toco la puerta de Tsunade y pudo escuchar un "Pase." Sakura camino adentro, pero Tsunade no podía verla, por la montaña de papeles.

"Tsunade-sama." Dijo ella tranquilamente.

"Que, Sakura?" pregunto Tsunade, no prestando atención a lo que decía.

"Tengo a Sasuke."

"Bien. Eso es todo…SAKURA!!" Tsunade al fin se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando. "Te extrañe!" Tsunade abrazo a Sakura, ahorcándola en el proceso.

"Tsu-Tsu…na…de…sa-sama…yo…no puedo respirar." Sakura le dijo a su mentora.

"OH, perdóname!" Ella dejo a Sakura. "Y, donde esta Sasuke?"

"Aquí." Ella apunto atrás de ella, en la pared. Sasuke estaba allí.

"El…El necesita estar en el hospital, ahora! Shizune!" Shizune aparecio.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade señalo a Sasuke.

"Llevalo al hospital! AHORA! Necesita estar en terapia intensiva!"

"Enseguida!" Shizune agarro a Sasuke, y desapareció.

"Bueno, supongo que Sasuke no derroto a Itachi."

"No, lo presencie yo misma. Sasuke no tenía ninguna oportunidad de vencer a Itachi. Solo golpeo una vez a Itachi-kun." Sakura se asusto, deseando que Tsunade no se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo lo llamo.

"Itachi-kun?" Pero, la suerte no estaba del lado de Sakura.

"Bueno…umm…tu sabes…habito?" Pregunto ella, tímidamente.

"Sakura, necesitamos hablar. Porque, creo que estas escondiendo algo muy importante."

"Bueno…yo…"

"Y eso seria…?"

"Me iré de Konoha. Umm…bueno, me voy a…casar."

"QUE!! QUE QUIERES DECIR CON QUE TE VAS A CASAR!!" Sakura tembló en su silla. (Estaban sentadas ahora)

"Voy a-a s-ser U-Uchiha Sakura." Contesto tímidamente.

"Entonces, te enamoraste de Itachi, te comprometiste, y vas a regresar a Akatsuki, cierto?"

"S-Si."

"Y Akatsuki es el peor enemigo de Konoha?"

"Umm…si."

"Que quiere decir, que estas ahora aliada con el enemigo?"

"…si"

"Sakura, no se que hacer. Eras mi pupila, la hija que nunca tuve. No puedo encerrarte, no puedo matarte. No puedo hacer nada como eso. Simplemente no puedo. Pero al mismo tiempo, soy la hokage, y la hokage debe hacer eso. Esto…por favor, dime que hay mas parte de la historia. Dime que te violo, o que ustedes tuvieron una noche juntos, y ahora estas embarazada, y lo estas ocultando diciendo que lo amas, y vas a casarte. Dime que ese es el caso!"

"No es, Tsunade-sama. Realmente lo amo, y el me ama."

"Sabes que te ama?"

"Si. Me lo dijo el mismo. Se comprometió conmigo! Por que mas el quisiera hacer eso?"

"Sakura, puede estar mintiendo. Tal vez tu lo amas, pero que, si el miente mientras te dice que el te ama. Que tal si hay detrás de esto. Que tal si solamente siente solo deseo contigo. Tal vez ni te ame." Tsunade le dijo.

"Pero, se que no esta mintiendo. Solo lo se. Por favor creedme."

"Infortunadamente, te creo. Sakura…no se que hacer. Estas trabajando con los Akatsuki! Son enemigos de Konoha. Están tras Naruto! Tu mejor amigo! Por favor Sakura piensalo detalladamente."

"Tsunade, ya lo se. Pero prometo proteger Konoha, Naruto, todos mis amigos, con mi vida. De lo que pude averiguar, Akatsuki no planea atacar Konoha. Y saben que protegeré a Naruto mas que a nadie en el mundo, hice eso claro."

"Bueno…hmm…tal vez pueda hacer de esto una misión. Puedes quedarte en Akatsuki…como una protectora de Konoha. Nos alertaras si Akatsuki tiene planees de atacar Suna, Konoha, o Naruto."

"Ya veo. Suna por que son nuestros aliados?"

"Nuestros grandes aliados. Los ayudaremos en cualquier guerra, y eso nos ayudaran a nosotros."

"Y seria simplemente correcto avisarles si Akatsuki planea atacarlos."

"Exacto. Si haces esto, no serás considerada una criminal. Podrás venir a Konoha todas las veces que quieras, y nos serás de gran ayuda. Es de la única cosa en la que puedo pensar. Pero recuerda, si haces esto, eres técnicamente todavía una ninja de Konoha. En cualquier guerra, serás llamada para ayudarnos."

"Si…si pudiera hacer que Akatsuki se una a Konoha, aceptaras su ayuda en las guerras?"

"…No lo se. Tal vez. Pero solamente si prometen no atacar Konoha., o a Naruto."

"Bueno, podemos discutir eso después! Me iré a ver a Naruto!"

"Sakura, pasa por mi oficina antes de que te vayas, si?"

"Claro!" Sakura sonrió, y salio, dejando a Tsunade en sus propios pensamientos.

"Sakura, serás feliz? Eso es todo lo que deseo." Tsunade se dijo a ella misma, sirviéndose un poco de sake.

Sakura corrió hacia las calles que la llevan al Ichiraku. Ahí vio a quien estaba buscando. Naruto, Hinata, Ino. Será gracioso decirle a Ino las noticias.

"Hey chicos!" dijo ella felizmente, sentándose.

"Sakura-chan! Volviste!" dijo Naruto saltando y le dio un abrazo que podía romper las costillas.

"Umm…si, regrese. Pero…no por mucho tiempo."

"Por que?" pregunto Ino

"Estoy comprometida." Sakura mostró su mano.

"DIOSMIO! QUIEN? QUIEN?" Dijo Ino ansiosa.

"Uhh…bueno, seré Uchiha Sakura."

"Que! Te vas a casar con el teme, Sakura-chan!"

"Sucia frontuda!! Sasuke-kun es mío." Hinata no comento nada. Ella sabia que Sakura no se iba a casar con Sasuke, pero con su hermano mayor. Sakura pudo descifrar que Hinata sabia.

"S-Sakura-chan, estas segura que te ama?"

"Si. Positivo."

"Te muestra afección?"

"Muchas veces, Hinata-chan."

"Por alguna razón, tengo un presentimiento, que no estamos hablando de la misma persona." Comento Ino.

"No, Ino. No estamos hablando de Sasuke. Hablando de eso, no estabas con Shikamaru?"

"Nosotros…rompimos. No se si volveremos a estar juntos. Estuvimos rompiendo muchas veces, pero la última vez, fue la peor. Creo que es el fin de nuestra relación. Pero, suficiente de eso. Dime con quien estas comprometida." En ese momento, Naruto se dio cuenta de quien estaba hablando.

"Sakura-chan, estas segura? El…el trato de matarme! Puedes amar a una persona como aquella? Sakura, no quiero que se repita lo que Sasuke te hizo."

"Lo amo, Naruto. Y, a diferencia de Sasuke, el siente lo mismo."

"De quien están hablando?" Ino les pregunto. La ignoraron.

"Sakura-chan, e-el es el enemigo. Puede golpearte y matart-te."

"Los miembros de Akatsuki dijeron lo mismo."

"Es verdad, sabes! Sakura-chan, piensa sobre esto! Serás feliz con el?"

"Naruto, he sido muy feliz con el por un año. Lo amo. Y se me propuso."

"DE QUIEN ESTAN HABLANDO!?" Grito Ino.

"Uchiha, Itachi."

"El Uchiha Itachi? Akatsuki, S-Clase criminal, quien mato a su clan, Uchiha Itachi? Por favor dime que no es el mismo hombre con el que te vas a casar!"

"Umm…si, es el." Ino quería llorar.

"NO! NO! SAKURA! NO!" Ino empezó a llorar. "Por favor, no. Sakura, no puedes. No estaba supuesto a terminar así! Estaba supuesto que regresaras de la misión, enamorarte de Sasuke, y vivir felizmente para siempre como Uchiha Sakura. La esposa de Sasuke. No de Itachi! Por favor Sakura! Por favor! Dime que es mentira! POR FAVOR!" Ino esta casi histérica.

"…no es mentira. Ino, Sasuke me lastimo. Feo. Hasta el punto que pensé que jamás regresaría. Itachi-kun…me salvo. Me hizo feliz. Me hizo, yo, otra vez. Lo…lo amo. Como nadie mas puede imaginarlo."

"Pero…Sakura…"

"No hay peros. Lo amo. Lo siento si las cosas no salieron como lo planeabas."

"Sakura…por favor regresa con Sasuke. Por favor no estés con Itachi. No…no puedo dejarte que te quedes con el. No lo haré."

"Por que no Ino? No quieres que sea feliz?"

"El no es lo sufiente bueno para ti!" grito Ino. Sakura la miro enojada.

"No es lo sufiente bueno? El es lo suficiente bueno para mí! No importa quien es! Dios, Ino! Soy feliz! El me da felicidad! Ningún hombre en la aldea podrá darme eso, no como el puede."

"No me IMPORTA! Debes estar con Sasuke! La cosa es así. Sasuke te tendrá!"

"Ino, no me importa si Sasuke me tendrá. LO ODIO. No estaré con el. El no me ama, nunca lo hará. El quiere revivir su clan conmigo, eso es todo. No lo amo, y nunca lo haré. E Ino, Sasuke no me querrá ahora, me vio con Itachi, y le grite que no lo amaba, y le dije cuanto lamento haberlo amado."

"MENTIRAS! Sakura, no me importa si no eres feliz con Sasuke, estarás con el, porque esa es tu verdadera felicidad. Con el." De repente, Ino fue abofeteada. Hinata saco su mano. "H-Hinata?"

"Ino, esto es por que tienes miedo de perder a Sakura, cierto? Tal como perdiste a Shikamaru y al bebe."

"Bebe?!" Sakura les pregunto. Ino bajo la cabeza.

"Si, Hinata, es eso."

"Que esta pasando aquí?" Demando Sakura.

"Ino…" Ino cortó a Hinata.

"Yo le digo. Cuando te fuiste, Shikamaru y yo estuvimos andando juntos, como sabrás. Bueno, como hace 6 meses atrás, me entere de que estaba embarazada. Era de Shikamaru, claro. Bueno, se lo dije, y desde ese momento las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Me converti obsesiva con el, era horriblemente celosa, y a veces lo acusaba de engañarme con otra. El era bueno. E ignoro todos esos comentarios, por el bebe. Pero…" Ino empezó a llorar. "Algo paso. Y-Yo…algo fue mal…y perdí al bebe! Tuve que abortar, y casi muero! A-Ahora no puedo tener más h-hijos. No sin tener un gran riesgo!" Ino siguió llorando, pero termino la historia. "Después…después de eso, se lo dije a Shikamaru, me-me dejo. Dicien-Diciendo que yo estaba inestable, y necesitábamos un poco de tiempo! Me dijo que cuando las cosas se estabilicen, regresara. Ninguno de los andamos con otra persona, pero no nos vimos otra vez. Solamente no quería…"

"Entiendo Ino. Y perdóname. Pero, regresare a Konoha. Sabes, regresar a Akatsuki es otra misión, pero puedo venir a casa en cualquier momento. Por eso, no tengo ningún castigo, y estoy ayudando a Konoha al mismo tiempo, viendo si los Akatsukis planean atacar aquí, o Suna, o a ti, Naruto. Pero pienso que no lo harán. Saben como soy."

"Bien! Entonces, estoy aliviada de que no te cases con Sasuke! Y estoy aliviada que seas feliz! Perdóname por lo que dije."

"Este todo bien Te perdono. Ahora, relajémonos!"

Sakura regreso a su apartamento. _"Por que no vendieron esto? OH bueno, no es mi problema."_ Sakura estaba exhausta. Hablando con los novicios 9, y al equipo de Gai, y todos los senseis, fue muy cansador. Especialmente cuando les tuvo que decir sobre Itachi. _"Itachi. Regresare a casa mañana. Te extraño"_ **"…"** _"Hablaras?"_**"Zzzzzzzzzz"** _"Supongo que no."_ Sakura se acostó en su cama y se durmió pensando en Itachi.

LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Sakura abrió los ojos, y miro a su alrededor medio dormida.

"Itachi-kun?" en ese momento se dio cuenta donde estaba. "Konoha." Sakura se paro. "Bueno, lo veré hoy." "Si…lo extraño." "Como yo." Sakura camino hacia su closet, y agarro algunas ropas. Hacia siglos no se ponía ropas normales. En la base, tienes que ponerte el uniforme de Akatsuki, y después de tres meses de ponértelo, Sakura se canso. Pero, finalmente usar sus ropas normales era bueno...pero, le quedaban un poco apretados. Ha pasado un año.

Finalmente, un traje que le quedaba bien, que no le quedaba muy apretado. Estaba usando un TOP de color negro, que mostraba su estomago, porque no le quedaba bien. También tenía puesto una pollera negra, con decoraciones azule. Sakura aun tenía puestas las sandalias negras de shinobi. Luego se peino el cabello, y lo puso en un rodete, que la hacia lucir…bella.

"Bueno, eso es bueno. Y ahora, que puedo hacer hoy? Podría ir a comprar cosas… y pasear con mis amigos… o simplemente irme ahora. Hmm…" Sakura se pregunto unos minutos más. "Bueno, no tengo dinero…y las cosas respecto a la boda deben ser discutidas con Itachi-kun, y... pasear con mis amigos terminara haciéndo que no me vaya. Entonces, supongo que puedo parar en lo de Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, e Ino, y decirles adiós. Y luego parar en lo de Tsunade." Sakura asintió, y fue a lo de Ino. Se mudo con sus padres después de perder al bebe.

La puerta se abrió, y ahí estaba Ino.

"Sakura! Que pasa!"

"Quería decir adiós. Me iré hoy, y no me quedare mucho tiempo más. Itachi-kun se va a preocupar." Ino se veía triste.

"OH…bueno! Mas vale que me invites a tu boda!"

"Claro! Hey, serás mi madrina, cierto? Tu e Hinata-chan?"

"SI!" Ino abrazo a Sakura. "Gracias. Decirte respecto del bebe…estoy feliz que no me hayas tratado diferente."

"Nunca. Pero, Ino-chan, mas vale que recuperes a Shikamaru. Eso te hará bien. Por favor, pidele otra oportunidad."

"Lo haré. Muchas gracias." Sakura sonrió suavemente, y se abrazaron.

"Cuando quieras. Te enviare una invitación para mi boda."

"Estaré allí!" Sakura se fue riendo, ahora yendo al apartamento de Hinata. Hinata convenció a su papa de que la dejara irse. Su papa estaba feliz de aceptar, diciendo que degrado el apellido Hyugaa, cuando empezó a salir con Naruto, y aceptando la proposición de matrimonio. Hinata estaba simplemente feliz de dejar ese lugar.

"Ho-hola?" Hinata salio, y vio a Sakura. "Sakura! Por favor P-pasa!" Sakura asintió, y le sonrió a Hinata.

"Gracias. Hinata-chan, quería pedirte algo. Vendrás a mi boda? Tu y Naruto?"

"Claro! Definitivamente estaré allí! Y estoy segura…atacaran a Naruto?"

"Ojala que no. Tratare de decirles que no. Que simplemente no pueden." Sakura empezó a derramar lágrimas. "OH, Hinata-chan! Esto es tan difícil!" Sakura comenzó a llorar. "Por que los Akatsukis tienen que ir detrás de Naruto? Por que? Por que simplemente no lo dejan? Me duele cuando veo a la figura de mi hermano, y mi casi esposos siendo enemigos. Me duele." Sakura lloro aun más en el hombro de Hinata.

"Shh…Sakura, todo saldrá bien. Estoy segura. Solo se paciente. Todo estará bien." Sakura la miro sorprendida.

"No tartamudeaste!" Hinata se sonrojo.

"E-estuve t-trando de no h-hacerlo." Sakura sonrió y se limpio las lágrimas.

"De cualquier modo, gracias. Bueno, tengo que irme. Tengo que decirle adiós a Kakashi-sensei, y Naruto! Nos vemos Hinata-chan. Te enviare una invitacion a mi boda!"

"Si, a-adios.! Hinata la saludo con la mano, mientras Sakura continúo su viaje a lo de Kakashi. _"Hmm…después de esta parada, tengo que visitar a Naruto, y después parar a lo de Tsunade."_ **"Me pregunto como esto ira."** _"Que quieres decir?"_ **"Después de decirle las noticias anoche, lo de Itachi y tu. Había 5 personas que salieron de la fiesta. Shino y Kiba, porque fueron llamados para una misión. Neji, porque tenia que cuidar a Hanabi o algo como eso. Lee, porque estaba súper triste…pero luego regreso. Y Kakashi. Después de decirles las noticias, el te fulmino con la mirada, y se fue, sin decirte porque." **_"Por, que te parece que se fue?" _**"Sasuke era el alumno favorito de Kakashi, después Naruto, después tu. Si Sasuke odiaba a Itachi, Itachi casi mato a Naruto, y a el (Kakashi), entonces no va a estar feliz que su menos querida alumna se enamorara, y se casara, con el enemigo de su alumno favorito. Entonces, cuando tu le dijiste sobre el compromiso, Kakashi no estaba muy feliz que digamos. El, como casi todos los demás, pensó que volverías con Sasuke, se casaran y restauraran el clan Uchiha. Pero, es como que arruinaste los planes, cuando accediste a casarte con Itachi."** "_Ya veo…entonces no debería invitarlo a mi boda?"_ **"No, invítalo. Pero escoge cuidadosamente tus palabras."** _"Bueno."_ Sakura miro al frente y se dio cuenta que estaba en el apartamento de Kakashi. Sakura toco la puerta.

"Kakashi-sensei? Soy yo, Sakura. Quería decir adiós. Podrías abrir la puerta?" todavía, Kakashi no abrió la puerta. "Por favor?" Sakura siguió hablando con la puerta. Finalmente noto que alguien puso su mano en el hombro de la joven.

"Sakura…no estoy en casa." Kakashi susurro en su oreja. Sakura salto.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"Por cuando tiempo estuviste golpeando mi puerta?" Sakura mío hacia abajo.

"Como 10 minutos."

"No podías deducir que no estaba allí?"

"Umm…hehe, no."

"Tonta. Entra." El abrió la puerta, y Sakura entro. "Ahora, a que se debe esta visita?"

"Me iré hoy, y te quería decir adiós."

"Ya veo. Algo mas?"

"Si. Kakashi-sensei, vendrás a mi boda?"

"No lo se. Tal vez este en una misión. Pero tratare de estar allí." Sakura sonríe.

"Gracias!" ella lo abrazo. "Gracias por todo. Te enviare una invitación, y hablare contigo después!" Sakura salio sonriendo, sabiendo que tal vez Kakashi vendrá a su boda! Ahora, tenia que ir a lo de Naruto.

Unos minutos después, Sakura estaba golpeando su puerta, pero no había respuesta. "Vamos, abre la puerta." Sakura murmuro. Aun no había respuesta. "No tengo tiempo. Te dejare una nota." Sakura abrió la puerta y camino adentro. De repente escucha unos fuertes ronquidos. _"Aun esta dormido. Vago dormilón."_ **"Vamos a despertarlo!"** _"En eso estoy"_ Sakura fue a su habitación, y vio a Naruto dormido.

"Naruto, Hinata esta en el hospital!" Naruto se despertó de repente, y corrió alrededor de la habitación, y agarro su ropa. Sakura solo lo miro divertido.

"Vamos Sakura-chan!" Sakura ya estaba riendo para este momento.

"Ella no esta en el hospital, Naruto! Solo quería despertarte. Y funciono. Ahora, ya que estas despierto, quería decirte que ya me voy."

"Que! Pero acabas de regresar!"

"Naruto, estaba supuesta de volver ayer. Le dije a Itachi que volvería. Perdón, pero no me puedo quedar otro día. De cualquier modo, regresare."

"Claro!"

"Pero, quería preguntarte algo. Vas a venir a mi boda?"

"Ehh…Sakura-chan…quiero estar…pero los Akatsuki…"

"Te prometo. Te prometo que absolutamente nada va a pasar, y si pasa algo, te protegeré con mi vida. Y, tratare de convencer a los miembros que no te ataquen. Si lo hacen…sabrán que daré todo mi poder para matarlos. Saben cuanto arriesgaría para protegerte."

"Gracias Sakura-chan. Si no hay riesgo, iré. Solo dime eso en la invitación."

"Lo haré. Naruto…te extrañare." Sakura abrazo a Naruto fuertemente. El le correspondió el abrazo, y le beso la mejilla.

"Si algo te pasa, juro por el titulo de hokage, que los matare. Matare a todo al que te lastime. Solo dímelo."

"Gracias. Naruto, estoy tan aliviada que estés aquí. Eres como mi hermano."

"Y tu como mi hermana." Los dos rompieron el abrazo, y Sakura salio del apartamento, Naruto la siguió. "Te veré luego?"

"Sip, nos vemos." Sakura se dirigió hacia la torre del hokage. _"Ultima parada, y estaré con de Itachi pronto."_ **"Sip, y podremos compartir apasionadas, salvajes noches llenas de…"** _"Cállate! No quiero escucharlo!"_ _"Este bien."_ Sakura llego a la torre, y entro a la oficina de Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama." Dijo ella.

"Sakura, tengo un presentimiento de que te vas a ir?"

"Si, volveré a Akatsuki. Regresare de ves en cuando. E invitare a unas personas a mi boda, si no hay peligro."

"…Bien. Ahora, quiero hablarte sobre Sasuke. Parece que no va a lograrlo. Quieres verlo? En caso de que muera?"

"No…lo se. Creo…que no quiero. Solo avísame si muere."

"Sakura, sabes, que podrías curarlo."

"Lo…se. Pero Tsunade-sama, de alguna manera quiero que muera. Simplemente lo quiero." Tsunade asintió.

"Entonces es tu decisión."

"Y es como que será una perdida de chakra curarlo, y después le darás una pena de muerte porque traiciono a la aldea."

"Quien dijo que le iba a dar la pena de muerte? Lo castigare, si, pero no lo voy a matar. En vez, va estar vigilado por ANBU 24/7 por al menos un año, luego los ANBU solo lo seguirán cuando este salga, por al menos 5 años. Aunque no se le esta permitido dejar la villa por 6 años mas, pase lo que pase. Así será la cosa. Y agregaría que tendrá que dejar su sueño de matar a Itachi, y que solo se ocupe de restaurar su clan."

"Ya veo…bueno, hay otra cosa de la que quieras hablar conmigo?"

"Bueno, si. Quería decirte que si Itachi te hace algo, lastimarte de cualquier modo, dímelo. Estoy segura que Naruto ya te lo dijo, pero también iré yo y le romperé las costillas, si te lastima."

"No creo que me lastime. Sabe que soy poderosa como el, y he ganado el respeto de muchos miembros. Ellos también me ayudaran. Y creo que el lo sabe."

"Bien. Entonces, vete. No dejes esperando a tu amante."

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

"Broma, Broma." Dijo Tsunade sonriéndole a Sakura, mientras ella saltaba de la ventana, volviendo con Itachi. Cuando Sakura estaba lo bastante lejos para que pudiera oírla, Tsunade empezó a murmurar para si misma.

"Sakura, si todo esto funciona, y de alguna manera encuentras un modo de aliarte con los Akatsukis, te convertirás en una gran heroína. Tal vez estés allá arriba con los Hokages, como el tercero y el cuarto. Este puede ser nuestro mayor aliado, o amenaza. Solo depende de cómo manejes todo esto. Por nuestro bien, y mas bien por la tuya, ojala se vuelvan nuestros aliados. Realmente lo deseo." Tsunade suspiro para si misma. "Quien sabe? Solo el tiempo lo dirá."

Capitulo 11: Terminado

* * *

MIS RESPUESTAS:

katsura-chan Uchina: gracias por seguir leyendo el fic...si tengo algunos problemas de traduccion...jejeje!

Nami-Haruno: jajaja gracias por seguir estos capitulos! Sasuke-baka se lo merece!

MYsweetAngel: gracias por leer mi propio fic y este! Tratare de actualizar rapido!

CeReZita-Chan: jeje... que bien que te gusto... muchas gracias por los lindos reviews!

XkeLly-cHanX: awww! que bien que sigas leyendo este fic! por cierto, tu fic es grandioso! graacias!

Jesybert: jajaja que bien que te parecio gracioso, es dificil traducir las partes graciosas.. te todos modos gracias!!


	13. Planes para la boda

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A TRI17

LA TRADUCCION ME PERTENECE

* * *

Capitulo 12: Planes para la boda

UNA SEMANA DESPUES – Akatsuki

Sakura esta viendo los catálogos de casamiento, pero no podía encontrar nada.

"Aun estas buscando? Por que no vas a una aldea y miras kimonos de boda?" Itachi sugirió. Sakura lo miro.

"Supongo…Y tu, que vas a ponerte?"

"El mismo atuendo que tengo puesto." Sakura lo miro de reojo.

"No. Tienes que ponerte algo apropiado. Va a ser tu boda!"

"Mi atuendo de Akatsuki es apropiado." Itachi se defendió.

"Pero, lo usas todos los días!"

"Preferirías que no me ponga nada?" Sakura se sonrojo con esa pregunta**. "Di que si! Si, me encataria verlo no usando nada!"** _"Perv."_ "Voy a tomar eso como un si."

"N-No! Yo…no puedes!" Itachi hizo una sonrisa maliciosa, y se acerco a ella.

"Por que no? Se que lo disfrutaras." Le susurro en su oído. Que la hizo temblar.

"Porque…entonces todas las chicas van a enamorarse de tu increíble cuerpo." Sakura le susurro. Itachi hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción, y empezó a besar su cuello. Sakura hizo un gemido.

"Estas disfrutándolo?" le pregunto Itachi, besándola un poco mas.

"Mmm…hmm." Ella asintió. Itachi siguió con sus besos, hacia abajo. Fue de su cuello, a su clavícula, y mas abajo. "Itachi…" ella lanzo otro gemido. A Itachi le estaba gustando esa reacción, y continuo, a veces lamiendo y besando su piel.

"_Ahh…se siente tan bien!"_ **"No duh. Desearía que haga esto todos los días."** _"Yo también."_ **"Sabes, deberíamos regresarle el favor." **_"Que quieres decir?"_ **"Nos esta dando toda esta satisfacción, pero aun no le dimos nada."** _"Tienes razón! Lo haré."_ Sakura lo beso, y forzó su lengua hacia su boca. Allí, empezó a explorar todas las partes de su boca. Itachi hizo un gemido y Sakura rompió el beso. Después empezó a besar sus mejillas, cuello, clavícula, en cualquier parte de su rostro. Itachi lo estaba disfrutando, demasiado.

"Umm…Itachi-san…" Kisame llamo desde la puerta. La pareja se separo, y miraron. "Líder tiene una misión para nosotros."

"Esta bien. Estaré allí en un minuto."

"Claro." Kisame salio, dejando a Sakura e Itachi solos de nuevo.

"Cuando piensas que volverás?"

"Aun no he visto la misión. Ojala que vuelva esta noche."

"Oh…Bueno, ojala que vuelvas pronto. Cuando vuelvas, podemos ir a la aldea, para comprar cosas para la boda?"

"Si, podemos." Itachi la beso rápidamente, y salio.

"Adiós, y ten cuidado." Ella susurro. Luego, fue a mirar sus catálogos.

DOS DIAS DESPUES

Itachi había regresado a casa, y ahora era tiempo de ir de compras. Sakura convenció a Toby, Deidara, y Kisame para que vayan con ellos, diciendo que quiere que todos salgan a divertirse. Toby accedió por parte de todos. Y, por eso ahora estaban caminando hacia la aldea.

"Hey, Itachi-kun, que colores quieres que use para la boda?"

"Negro y rojo." Dijo el. Sakura sacudió la cabeza para decir que no.

"Algo mas claro. Como blanco y celeste, o rosa y amarillo. O rojo y rosa. Algo como eso."

"No me importa. Ve por un kimono, y si te queda bien, llévatelo."

"Supongo que eso funcionaria, pero sabes, podrías estar un poco mas entusiasmado respecto a esto."

"Sakura…es una boda." Dijo Itachi.

"Exacto! Es por eso que deberías estar entusiasmado!"

"La única cosa por lo que estoy entusiasmado, es la cosa que hacemos después de la boda."

"La recepción?" Itachi, y los demás tenían una gota estilo anime en sus cabezas.

"No…la parte en que estamos solos. Después que todos se hayan ido." Le tomo unos pocos segundos, pero Sakura lo entendió.

"Pervertido!" le grito a el. El hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción, una sonrisa que siempre significa problemas.

"Pero, se que esperas ansiosa por el momento también." Sakura se sonrojo a mas no poder, porque el tenia razón. **"Personalmente no puedo esperar! Podremos verlo totalmente desnudo! Tan sexy!"** _"Cállate. Eres tan pervertida como el."_ **"Sabes que no puedes esperar. Solo piensa que es lo que va a hacernos."** _"CALLATE! No lo quiero escuchar!"_ **"Bien entonces."** Inner Sakura hizo un hmph, y se fue.

"Y, que vas a comprar en las tiendas, je?" Deidara le pregunto a Sakura.

"Bueno, iré a buscar kimonos de boda, flores, decoraciones, y cualquier cosa que necesitemos." Deidara asintió.

"Entonces, para que vamos nosotros?" Kisame le pregunto.

"Uhh…porque quería!" Ella les sonrió.

Finalmente, fueron a la primera tienda. Sakura entro y observo los kimonos. Había unos muy lindos. Eligió cuatro, y fue a probárselos.

"Como puede haber tantos diseños?" Kisame sostuvo dos kimonos que se parecían. "Son iguales, pero uno es mas caro que el otro!"

"Tengo un presentimiento de que va a ser un largo día, je." Todas concordaron con Deidara.

Después de un momento, Sakura salio con un kimono blanco. Tenia un obi de color celeste, con flores blancas en el. En el kimono, las mangas tenían un trazado azul, y flores rojas decoradas en todo el kimono.

"Debería comprarlo?"

"No." Itachi le dijo rápidamente. Sakura asintió.

"Bueno." Ella entro de nuevo al cambiador, unos minutos después, salio con otro kimono. Este era un kimono de un azul claro, con flores blancas en el. El obi era blanco también. "Este?"

"Me gusta, Saku-chan, je." Sakura asintió, y se volteo para ver a Itachi.

"Itachi-kun?" El la miro.

"Siguiente." Ella asintió.

"Me probare los otros dos, y me dirás si te gustan." Ella volvió a entrar, y salio con un kimono de color rosa, con detalles amarillos. El obi era un rosa pálido.

"Eso ni parece un kimono de boda." Kisame dijo.

"No lo compres." Sakura asintió, y volvió a probarse su último kimono. Cuando salio, tenía un kimono blanco, con un tinte de rojo. Su obi era de un color rojo sangre, que combinaba con las nubes rojas en su kimono.

"Este esta bien?"

"Perfecto. Es perfecto para un miembro de Akatsuki." Itachi le dijo.

"Eso es lo que pensé." Dijo Sakura.

"Te ves increíble, Sakura-san" Exclamo Toby. Los demás concordaron.

"Bueno, entonces me llevare este!" Sakura sonrió y lo pago, luego los miembros de Akatsuki salieron, yendo hacia el próximo negocio. "Ahora, que colores quieres que use en la boda? Creo que rojo y blanco. De esa manera, combinara con mi kimono!" Itachi asintió, realmente no prestándole atención. "Creo que deberíamos llevar flores rojas y blancas, como rosas y…bueno no lo se! Pero, apuesto que puedo hacer que Ino las traiga." Sakura siguió discutiendo con ella misma, sobre las decoraciones. "Y tal vez pueda conseguir servilletas rojas y blancas!"

"Hey, Sakura." Itachi la llamo. Ella lo observa. "Por favor, cállate. Puedes comprar todas las decoraciones rojas y blancas, pero deja de hablar sobre eso? Solo compra todo lo que necesitemos cuando lleguemos."

"Idiota." Murmuro ella.

"Y me amas por eso." Lo miro con una mirada amenazante, ya que el tenia razón.

"OH, nunca te lo dije, pero tal vez tu hermano este muerto." Sakura le dijo a Itachi.

"Tanto daño le hice? Wow. No sabia que era tan debil."

"No mierda." Sakura comento. "Lo iba a convertir en pulpa, si no me hubieras detenido."

"No te detuve. Te detuviste por tu cuenta, porque sabias que yo iba a pelear con el."

"Bien entonces. Pero aun quiero pelear con el. Dios, eso hubiera humillado su ego." Sakura hizo una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras pensaba en eso.

"De alguna modo quiero que viva, para poder golpearlo mas."

"También yo. OH bueno. Si sobrevive, Tsunade no será compasiva con el. Un año de constante vigilancia ANBU. Después cinco años patrullándole cuando este afuera, y no le esta permitido dejar la aldea durante ese tiempo. Ah, y también debe olvidarse de su sueño de querer asesinarte."

"Eso lo matara. Sasuke vive para matarme."

"Lo se." Sakura hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción. "Ese castigo probablemente lo matara."

Cuando fueron a la próxima tienda, Sakura no gasto más tiempo para los objetos de su boda. Después de visitar cinco tiendas, ya tenían todo. Excepto las flores, que se lo va a decir a Ino para que se las traiga.

"Y, que quieren hacer ahora?" Pregunto Sakura.

"Vayamos a divertirnos. Que tal ese bar de allá?" sugirió Kisame, señalando un bar muy popular.

"Bueno entonces. Pero, soy menor de edad…" dijo Sakura.

"Tienes 18." Declaro Itachi.

"No tienes que tener 21? O al menos 19?"

"Heh…Sakura, podrías conseguir alguna bebida, porque un bar tan popular no revisa documentos."

"Supongo que tienes razón, Itachi-kun. Pero creo que no beberé." El grupo entro, y se sentaron en la cantina. Kisame y Deidara empezaron a coquetear con mujeres cualquiera. De repente, un grupo de mujeres rodearon a Itachi.

"_Como se atreven! El es mi hombre!"_ **"Golpeemos a esas entupidas! Adelante, debemos hacerles saber que Itachi-kun es nuestro!"** _"Si!"_ **"Esas idiotas son nuestras!"** _"Por supuesto!"_

FIN DE CAPITULO 12

* * *

****

**_Respuestas para los reviews:_**

XkeLly-cHanX:jajaja, ojala que te desocupes pronto. Este fic intriga mucho, viste?? jajajaj...wue espero que continues tu fic pronto! gracias por leer

XxAkAtSuKI.ShIdOrYxX: Jajaja que bien que te haya gustado!!! Normalmente tardo poco en actualizar, hoy me tarde un poco mas de lo esperado, ya que tengo examenes muy importantes estas semanas, tratare de actuallizar mas rapido!

MYsweetAngel: ohhh!! que bien que te encante este fic, me haces muy feliz. Gracias por seguir el fic!!!

Nami-Haruno: jajajaja, me encanta hacer intrigar a las personas, jejejej! bue que bien que disfrutes el fic! Sorry por la tardanza

Charlotte-87: si, a mi me tambien me gusta esa pareja. Nada mas que este año estoy enamorada con parejas imposibles! gracias por leer!

SpeedHunter: Si, este fic esta completo, aunque cuando empeze a traducir estaba a casi 3 capitulos de terminar. Hmm, a veces tengo problemas de traduccion con expresiones, pero tendria que ver mas adelante si tengo algun problema, en lo que si necesito ayuda es en mi nuevo fic, jeje... a que me ayuden organizar las ideas. ok Gracias por leer!

**_Lectores: Perdon por el retraso!!! Ni me habia dado cuenta...y eso que ya tengo 2 capitulos traducidos de adelantado. Perdon! Es que estaba ocupada con unos examenes! Ojala que esto no me vuelva a suceder T.T!!!!!_**

**_Bue dejen muchos pero muchos reviews!!! A Betrayed y Sakura No Chibi!_**

**_Bye bye_**

**_Wishyuki_**


	14. Competencia y Celos

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A TRI17

LA TRADUCCION ME PERTENECE

**_AHHHH! ANTES QUE EMPIEZEN A LEER, LES QUIERO DECIR UE TENGO UN FORO AQUI EN FANFICTION, ASI QUE VAYAN A MI PROFILE Y VAYAN A_ FORUM! _Y DEJENME OPINIONES DE LOS TEMAS QUE PUSE ALLI!_**

**_ARIGATOU!_**

**_WISHYUKI_**

* * *

Capitulo 13: Competencia y Celos

Toby miro a Sakura, y noto que estaba un tanto furiosa. "Me pregunto porque esta tan enojada." El vio como ella miraba a las chicas que estaban coqueteando con Itachi con una mirada asesina. "Simplemente no lo entiendo. OH Bueno…" Toby se fue a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes.

Sakura estaba lista para golpear a esas chicas, estrangularlas, cortarles el cuello, **CUALQUIER COSA! NO PODIA AGUANTARLO!**

"**MATEMOSLAS."** _"No, no todavía, no importa cuanto lo desea. Veamos que hace Itachi con esas chicas."_ **"Tienes razón! Genio!"** Sakura se sentó y miro a las chicas coqueteando con Itachi. Las estudio cuidadosamente. Había cuatro chicas. Una pelirroja, dos rubias, y una morocha.

La pelirroja tenía rulos en su cabello y ojos verdes. Tenía puesto un TOP que era negro. Que mostraba su estomago, eso era todo. Su pollera era azul oscuro y llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Sus botas eran negras con lazos azules, que le llegaban hasta el tobillo.

La primera rubia era la segunda mas…lanzada. Tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado, ojos marrones, un sostén de color rosa, y una mini pollera negra, que media dos milímetros. Usaba unas sandalias de color rosa.

La segunda rubia era la más…lanzada. Probablemente era la líder de las chicas. Usaba una especie de sostén de color fucsia. Se veía como un bikini, pero un bikini tapa más. Su pollera fucsia era más que todo un cinturón. Sus zapatos tenían unos tacones de 5cm, que eran de un estilo sexy. Ella tenía puesto mucho maquillaje, y era difícil decir que tan fea era! Sus ojos azules parecían lentes de contacto, y tenia delineador rosa en sus ojos. Sus labios estaban pintados de color rosa, y rubor del mismo color.

La última chica, era morocha, se veía como la más inocente. Tenía el cabello lacio, ojos azules, y un poco de brillo de labio. Su atuendo no era malo tampoco. Un TOP azul oscuro, con una remera negra en forma de red. Unos jeans sueltos de color azul, y unas botas negras.

"_No esta nada mal. La morocha va a ser la mayor competencia."_ **"Itachi-kun se nota que no esta haciéndoles caso."** _"Nos vio?"_ **"No, creo que piensa que te fuiste con Kisame y Deidara."** _"Bien. Vamos a hacer un poco de espionaje._"** "Como? Tiene el Sharingan. Se va a dar cuenta si cambiaste de apariencia."** _"Lo se. No cambiare, mucho."_ **"Que?"** _"Ya veras."_ Sakura utilizo un Jutsu en ella. Se trasformo en una versión mas bella de ella misma. Su atuendo de Akatsuki se trasformo en otra vestimenta. Ahora tenía puesto un TOP de color plateado. No tenia mangas, o tiras. También mostraba su estomago. Sakura cambio su pollera en una pollera con rajaduras. Tenia cortes hasta sus piernas, tenia hilados de color plateado. Debajo de la pollera, había shorts plateados, muy cortos. Sus sandalias de Shibobi en sandalias sexys de color negro. Su cabello en un rodete, con palillos plateados. Sakura hasta se puso brillo en los labios, y una mascara negra.

"**Wow, somos realmente bellas."** _"Lo se. Hice un gran trabajo."_ **"Si, lo hiciste. Ningún hombre se nos puede resistir. Y, cual es el plan?"** _"Ir cerca de Itachi-kun sin que se de cuenta."_ **"Eso será difícil."** _"No, demonios. Allí es cuando interviene nuestras habilidades de shinobi. Voy a esconder mi chakra y sentarme en la mesa opuesta a el."_ **"Entiendo!"** Sakura se deslizo hacia la mesa detrás de Itachi, y empezó a escuchar la conversación.

"Y, dime algo sobre ti." Dijo la segunda rubia (la líder)

"Tienes novia?" pregunto la pelirroja.

"Aunque la tengas, quieres divertirte?" pregunto la morocha. _"Supongo que no es tan inocente."_ **"Supongo que no."**

"Hn" respondió Itachi. **"Estaba coqueteando con ella!"** _"No…el dijo "Hn" Eso no es coquetear."_ **"…Eres tan densa. Itachi tiene diferentes "Hns" La mas común es "No me importa, déjenme solo." Hn. El próximo es el "Soy mejor que tu." Hn. Pero tiene más tipos. El que recién uso es "Eres bella y sexy." Hn. Por eso, esta coqueteando con ellas."** _"Estas segura?"_ **"Positivo."** _"Bueno, veré por mas señales."_

"Ooh, eso fue un si?" dijo la morocha. "Ojala que lo fuera. Quiero conocerte mejor." Sakura estaba hecha un desastre adentro, pero no lo mostró.

"Son molestas." Itachi les dijo.

"Mr. Sexy, puedes por favor venir conmigo? Estas arrestado, y la única manera en que recibirás tu castigo es viniendo conmigo." Dijo la segunda rubia riéndose de su terrible chiste.

Sakura miro intensamente, como hizo la inner. Las dos hacían comentarios a veces, pero además de eso, Itachi estaba haciendo realmente un buen trabajo. Fue en ese momento cuando el hombre del bar vino hacia Sakura.

"Hey gatita. Quieres algo de tomar?" le pregunto.

"No tienes que estar en la barra?" pregunto Sakura, molesta.

"Bueno, si, pero note que no has pedido nada, y que estabas sola, por eso decidí traerte algo. Bueno, y que te gustaría?"

"Tomare…" Sakura se detuvo, y noto que había un aura diferente en Itachi. Era emoción, deseos, felicidad. Después escucho a las chicas.

"Creo que deberíamos ir a esa habitación, cosa sexy." dijo la líder.

"**El…el accedio!"** _"…" _**"Saku, Estas ahí?"** _"…No…el no…"_ **"Lo se. Por que el iría con ellas…no somos lo suficiente buenas para el?"** _"Yo…No."_ Sakura sintió como las lagrimas querían caer de sus ojos pero las detuvo en el mismo instante.

"Y…que quieres gatita?"

"La cosa mas fuerte que tengas."

"Yendo." Dijo el bartender regresando unos minutos después con la bebida alcohólica.

"Gracias." Sakura suspiro, y tuvo un trago de la bebida. Quemaba su garganta, y su sabor era horrible. **"Eww…"** _"Lo se…"_ Pero Sakura continuo bebiendo. Pronto, su cuerpo apenas podía moverse y su visión era borrosa. Noto que unos hombres estaban coqueteando con ella, pero Sakura no respondió. **"Respondedles! Es una competencia! ESTO ES GUERRA!"** "_Tienes razón. Si Itachi puede coquetear con las chicas, entonces nosotras también!"_ Sakura miro a los hombres y empezó a coquetear, mientras tomaba la bebida.

* * *

Itachi podía escucharla coqueteando con otros. "Que esta haciendo?" Se pregunto el. Por que Sakura estaba coqueteando con otros? Itachi se dio cuenta y vio a una Sakura borracha. "Que demonios…?"

* * *

Sakura estaba teniendo la noche de su vida…no, no realmente. Solo actuaba que lo estaba teniendo. Verdaderamente, su corazón se estaba rompiendo, y estaba siendo absorbida por la oscuridad. _"Nadie podrá salvarme. Me iré para siempre. No puedo pararme por mi cuenta esta vez. Esta vez me iré."_ **"…Saku…creo que me estoy yendo…yo…no puedo quedarme mas tiempo."** _"Entonces, me abandonaras también?"_ **"Por favor no lo pienses de esa manera! Yo…me tengo que parar por mi cuenta! Después, volveré. Te animare…y regresaremos…a nosotras. Pero, estoy muy herida en este momento…no puedo ayudarte, si ni lo puedo hacer por mi cuenta!"** _"No me importa! Por favor! Te necesito! Ahora!"_ **"Perdón"** Sakura se paro y salio del bar, triste. 

Se abrazo ella misma, como una pequeña pelota, en el techo del bar. "Por que? Por que? Por que?" repitió Sakura. Sakura noto que no afecto a Itachi. "Pensé que me amabas…" susurro ella.

"Y que te dio la idea de que no lo hacia?" le pregunto Itachi, levantando su rostro.

"…Realmente no soy bella?" Sakura dijo ella. Ya tiro el Jutsu para este momento, para que el no pudiera ver la Sakura sexy. "Soy tan horrible que necesitas irte con otras mujeres!?" dijo ella empezando a llorar.

"No…claro que no. Eres bella. Mas bella que nadie."

"Entonces…por que…aceptaste la proposición…de esa mujer! Lo escuche!" Sakura dijo mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Itachi rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando. Cuando el se puso feliz…la otra mujer le ofreció ir a una habitación con el…y lo hizo lucir como que accedio.

"Esto quiere decir que apareció en ese momento…y después de un momento, algo paso y se fue llorando…" Itachi suspiro, y la abrazo. "No. Sakura…no acepte la oferta de esa mujer. Me puse feliz por que escuche tu voz. Me di cuenta de que estabas atrás mío, y no me había dado cuenta."

"Entonces…no soy fea?"

"No. Eres la cosa más hermosa. Perdóname que hayas pensado eso."

"Y…las chicas todavía están allí?" dice ella limpiándose las lagrimas, y sonrió diabólicamente.

"Si…por que?" Sakura hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción, y cacareo malvadamente.

"La guerra aun no ha terminado. Itachi-kun…?" le pregunto ella con una voz muy dulce. Itachi no le gusto eso. "Me ayudaras?" El levanto una ceja. "Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte con ellas. El resto, lo averiguaras."

"…Supongo…" Sakura sonrió.

"Gracias!" Ella hizo el Jutsu otra vez en el modo súper sexy. "Ve allá abajo, estaré allí en unos minutos." Itachi asintió, mientras la inspeccionaba, entro al bar.

"**Bueno, ahora que haremos?"** _"Hacer que esas entupidas paguen. Te mostrare lo que voy a hacer."_ Sakura entro al bar de nuevo, y vio a Itachi caminar de nuevo con las cuatro mujeres. Ella camino hacia Itachi, y puso sus manos en el cuello de Itachi.

"Que hay de nuevo?" Dijo Sakura con un tono sensual, mientras besaba su mejilla.

"EHH, PERDON?" Dijo la líder de las chicas parándose, y puso sus manos en sus caderas. "Eso fue, tipo, totalmente rudo! Si, tipo, no te diste cuenta, estábamos hablando con el."

"OH, me di cuenta. Vine aquí para salvarlo." Dijo Sakura sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Como te atreves!" Las otras chicas se pararon. "Estábamos conversando con el. De cualquier modo, no es como si lo conocieras."

"OH…pero lo conozco. El es mi prometido." Dijo Sakura sonriendo nuevamente.

"Si claro!" dijeron estas. "Eres fea, debil, y eres una frentuda!" De repente Sakura tenia un aura oscuro que emanaba de ella.

"En verdad? Soy debil, huh?" Sakura puso su dedo en la mesa, y de repente, se convirtió en un cráter. "Alguna vez escucharon de Tsunade, la Sannin legendaria? La Godaime Hokage?"

"Claro. Quien no?" dijo la pelirroja con un tono molesto.

"Soy su pupila. Haruno, Sakura. Pronto Uchiha Sakura."

"Que? Si claro. Como si pudieras ser ella. O puedas tener a un Uchiha. No hay ninguno aquí."

"De hecho, soy un Uchiha." Itachi les lanzo una mirada molesta con su Sharingan. "Y, ella esta diciendo la verdad. La mujer que ven aquí es Haruno Sakura. La aprendiz de la Godaime, la kunoichi mas fuerte que jamás ha vivido, miembro de Akatsuki, y mi prometida." Las chicas contuvieron el aliento.

"Aun piensan que soy debil? Por que si lo piensan, puedo mostrarles que no lo soy." Sakura apretó los nudillos. "Y estoy segura que Itachi-kun le encantaría ayudar."

"AHHHHH!!" las chicas salieron gritando. "AKATSUKI!"

"Es hora de irnos. Ya tuve mi diversión, y obviamente gane la competencia." Sakura sonrió orgullosa de si misma.

"No había competencia." Declaro este. "Esas chicas eran horribles."

"Supongo. Me pregunto por que estaba celosas de ellas?"

"…Estabas celosa? De ellas?" Itachi estaba mas que sorprendido. "Son horribles!"

"Whoa…eso fue tan…no tu."

"Que es?" dijo este poniéndose su mascara de frialdad de nuevo.

"…Nada." Dijo ella mirándolo cuidadosamente.

"Que?" pregunto el molesto.

"Umm…vayamos a buscar a los demás! Debemos regresar a la base!"

"Supongo…" los dos miembros buscaron a los demás, y se fueron.

* * *

"Y…" Kisame comenzó. 

"Y?" Pregunto Sakura, lo animo a que terminara su oración.

"Consiguieron un habitación? No los hemos visto por un tiempo."

"KISAME! TE VOY A MATAR!!!" Sakura lo persiguió, mientras decía "NO!" muchas veces.

"SOLO ERA UNA PREGUNTA!" Grito este también.

"UNA INAPROPIADA!" Finalmente se detuvieron y continuaron caminando.

"No lo hicimos claro que no lo haríamos, hasta que nos casáramos. Itachi no quiere hijos de la nada. Y no puedo permitirme estar embarazada en estos momentos."

"…Puedes usar preservativo, je."

"Estuve pensando sobre eso antes." Declaro Itachi.

"QUE!!?"

"Bueno, lo he pensado."

"ITACHI!!"

"Pero decidí que no la obligaría a hacer algo que no quiere. Aunque…creo que ella quiere esto, solo no quiere tomar ningún riesgo."

"Será mas divertido en nuestra noche de bodas." Declaro ella.

"Es verdad."

"Hey, Sakura-san?"

"Si, Toby?

"Que hacen las personas en su noche de bodas?" Todos tenían una gota anime en sus cabezas.

"Algún día lo sabrás, Toby." Todos siguieron caminando, dejando a un Toby confuso.

"Tal vez deba preguntárselo a Zetsu-san!" Toby alcanzo a los demás, sonriendo. Después de unos minutos, Sakura miro a Kisame.

"Kisame…me muero por preguntarte algo?"

"Que?" pregunto este.

"Tu madre es un tiburón? O un pez de color azul? Que tal tu padre?"

"Rosadita!" grito este. "Mis padres eran como yo. Somos del clan de los tiburones." Sakura sonrió…malévolamente.

"OH en seeeeerrriiioooo?" Kisame volteo sus ojos. "Entonces…" Sakura salto y lo empujo a un río. "Entonces puedes respirar en el agua!" Sakura rió histéricamente, como lo hizo Deidara, cuando Kisame salio del agua, mojado de pie a cabeza.

"No, NO PUEDO! Y tu lo sabias!" Sakura trato de actuar inocente.

"Pero Kisame-san…solo lo estaba averiguando…"

"Si claro! Por que lo hiciste?" gruño Kisame.

"Venganza Pez-chan! Por el comentario que hiciste antes."

"Idiota."

"Loca."

"Tonto." Los insultos continuaron, hasta que se gritaron entre ellos, otra vez.

"CARA DE PEZ!"

"ROSA IDIOTA!"

"Hey Itachi, je?"

"Si?"

"Estas segura que quieres casarte con ella? Piensa en como va a ser cuando este embarazada, je."

"Lo se. Y… Deidara?"

"Si?"

"Eso me asusta."

"A mi también, je. A mi también."

Capitulo 13: Terminado

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

Charlotte-87: Jajaja que bien que te guste este fic, lamentablemente no va a ver lemon T.T, perdon por eso es rate T. Gracias por leer, espero recibir mas reviews de tu parte aunque no tenga lemon. Gracias!

Nami-Haruno: Jajaaja que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y si la boda va a ser grandiosa, no dire dealles jijiji! Gracias

ktita-aya: Jajajaa! cierto! cierto! Ita-kun es nuestro! Que bien que recibieron su merecido en este chap, aunque me hubiera gustado matarlas! Gracias por leer y deja mas reviews, que me encanta leer!

katsura-chan Uchina: Wow que bien que te haya gustado! Gracias por siempre dejar estos reviews tan buenos!

MYsweetAngel: Bue aqui esta la respuesta en que les hizo! Gracias por tus lindos reviews! Graaaacias!

aidee03: Me alegro que te haya encantado! Gracias por los alentadores reviews! gRACIAS

NaNi89: Wow, gracias! Que bien que te haya gustado el fic P!!!! Gracias por los reviews y espero recibir mas de tu parte!

XkeLly-cHanX: Uhhhh! Jajaja! Tu fic tambien esta super intrignte! Continualo pronto plz! gRACIAS por el review!

arisu-chan77: Gracias por el halago ami traduccion! Realmente me conforta cuando me dicen lo bien que esta mi traduccion! Gracias por el reviews y sigue lyendo!

SpeedHunter: No esperes mas! Aqui esta el capitulo que estabas esperando! Graciiiiiiias por el review!

**_Queria dedicar un agradecimiento a todos los que leen este fic! Este capitulo recibi 10 reviews! Y me alegro que esta historia haya llamado la atencion de tantas personas, y espero recibir mas reviews de personas!_**

**_Quiero dedicar agradecimientos a las personas que me dejaron mas reviews en este fic! (Tal vez mas adelante hasta ustedes puedan salir en este super agradecimiento!!!)_**

**_MYsweetAngel (Desde el segundo capitulo)_**

**_Nami-Haruno (Desde el segundo capitulo)_**

**_katsura-chan Uchina (Desde el tercer capitulo)_**

**_CeReZita-Chan (Desde el tercer capitulo)_**

**_XkeLly-cHanX (Desde el capitulo 8) ---------------> Desde ese capitulo, nunca me falto un review tuyo!_**

* * *

Y Claro mi primer review!!! Y las personas que dejaron un review en el primer capitulo! 

PuLgA (Primer review) **Aunque no reciba muchos reviews de estas personas ahora, les tengo un lugarcito**

Musa 555 (Review primer cap)

Jessikitax (Review primer capitulo)

* * *

**Saludos! Y a las personitas que empezaron a leer este fic hace poco y sus review, no se preocupen pronto van a salir en esta lista de agradecimientos si siguen mandandome review! No sean timidos y mandenme reviews hasta el fin del mundo! (o hasta que termine el fic)**

**Muchas gracias**

**Con amor y cariño**

**Wishyuki**


	15. Antes de la boda

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

EL FIC NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A TRI17

LA TRADUCCION ME PERTENECE

* * *

Capitulo 14: Antes de la boda

Sakura suspiro nerviosamente. Era hoy. Era el día de su boda e Itachi. De alguna manera convenció a los miembros de Akatsuki de no atacar a los ninjas de Konoha, o a cualquiera. Misma cosa iba para los ninjas de Konoha. Sakura logro que todos los miembros de Akatsuki estén aquí (incluido líder, aunque, aun estaba en la oscuridad) y muchos de sus amigos. Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi, Tenten, Neji y Lee. Invito a más personas, pero estaban en misiones, o tenían planes.

"Sakura, te ves grandiosa!" exclamo Ino. Gracias a dios que trajo las flores. Rojas y blancas. Sakura estaba vestida en su kimono, y Hinata estaba haciendo su cabello, mientras Tenten trabajaba en cosas cualesquiera, Ino estaba con el maquillaje.

"Gracias Ino. Gracias a todas por venir aquí."

"No hay problema." Sonrió Tenten.

Después de un rato, Sakura estaba lista. Se volteo, y se miro en el espejo. Sakura se veía como una diosa. Su cabello estaba en un rodete, con unos mechones sueltos, y unos palillos sosteniéndole el pelo. Había pequeños cristales en los palillos, que brillaban con la luz del día. Sus labios eran de un color rojo rubí y sus mejillas de un color rosa. Sus ojos tenían un delineador blanco. Tenía pequeñas nubes rojas como aretes y un collar de color blanco con forma de nube.

"Te ves como una diosa que bajo al cielo, para honrarnos con tu presencia." Le dijo Tenten, poéticamente.

"Wow, Tenten, no conocía tu lado poético." Comento Sakura.

"Ni yo!" Tenten empezó a reírse. Sakura salio de la habitación, para ver a Naruto.

"Huh? Naruto?" Fue empujado a la habitación, con un Naruto serio.

* * *

Itachi arreglo su cuello. Decidió ponerse una camisa negra, con unos pantalones negros. Estaba peinado, su cabello sujetado, su rostro limpio, y se veía bien. 

"Te ves bien, je. Estas nervioso?"

"No. Por que he de estar nervioso?"

"Casi todos los hombres lo están, je."

"Si no te has dado cuenta, no soy como todos los hombres." Deidara sonrió maliciosamente.

"Si, me di cuenta." Deidara camino hacia la mesa de Itachi, y agarro su peine. "Puedo usar esto?"

"Como quieras." Itachi acomodo su camisa. Deidara peino su cabello rubio, y lo puso en su típica coleta. Fue ahí cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de lo que tenia puesto. Una camisa roja, como la de Itachi, excepto rojo, pantalones negros.

"Te ves bien…por que?" Itachi volteo sus ojos hacia el.

"Yo? Bueno, supongo que tienes que verte bien en las bodas, especialmente el padrino, je!"

"…Eres el padrino?"

"Sip! Yo y el Kyubii. Sakura los Eligio por ti, je."

"Por que?"

"No lo se, ni me importa, je."

"Que hay de los demás miembros? El líder planea atacar a Naruto-kun?"

"De lo que oí…si." Deidara le dijo, seriamente.

"…Deidara…debes detenerlo."

"Por que, je?"

"Sakura. Si queremos que se quede en Akatsuki, no podemos atacar a Naruto-kun. Ya que tiene amigos allí. Y, literalmente la destruirá. Dirá que planeamos todo esto desde el principio. Que me comprometí con ella por porque no la amo, que era todo un plan para conseguir a Naruto-kun. Se ira triste y destruida, y no volverá jamás. Arruinaremos su vida, y Tsunade nos declarara la guerra por eso."

"Yo tampoco quiero esto, je. Tampoco Toby, Kisame, o Hidan. Pienso que ninguno de los miembros quiere hacer esto, je. Y se que todos prometimos…"

"Es por eso que necesito a Kisame y a ti para detener esto. Incluso, hagan que Naruto-kun se vaya."

"Trato, je. Trataremos que todos los miembros nos ayuden, y le avisare a Sakura-chan. De ese modo, estará atenta, je."

"No, no ella. Ya tiene bastante de que preocuparse. Díselo a la chica Hyugaa. La novia de Naruto-kun. No se lo dirá a nadie, estate atento."

"Pero Itachi…no estamos traicionando a Akatsuki?"

"No…no realmente. Es como…más bien arruinando planes…pero no traicionándolos. Pero, antes que nada, consigue que los demás miembros te ayuden, y enfréntate a líder."

"Bueno, je! Lo haré!" Deidara salio de la habitación, dejando a Itachi en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Sakura miro a Naruto extrañamente. Estaba muy serio, era raro de el. 

"Sakura-chan…recibí un mensaje de Tsunade-sama. Sasuke…murió." Naruto se veía como que estaba apunto de llorar.

"Naruto…perdón." Sakura mordió su labio, y lo abrazo. _"Debí curarlo? Cometí un error?"_ "**No…no lo fue."**. Sakura tomo aire nerviosamente. "Naruto…había algo mas en el mensaje?"

"Si. Sasuke dejo una carta para cada uno. Tu, yo, Kakashi-sensei…e Itachi. Creo que las recibiremos pronto."

"Ya veo…ya le has dicho a Kakashi-sensei?"

"El fue el que recibió el mensaje."

"Bueno. Naruto, no cancelare la boda. Pero…necesito que alguien se lo diga a Itachi."

"Deberíamos decírselo después de la boda." Dijo Ino. No se veía tan distraída. Ninguno de ellos. Sakura estaba temblando un poco, y Naruto se veía como que quería llorar, pero se estaba conteniendo por el bien de Sakura y la boda.

"B-Buen plan. N-no que-queremos ca-causar mas pro-blemas. Estoy s-seguro que Itachi-s-san ya tiene bastante de que preocuparse." Tartamudeo Hinata.

"Naruto, puedes traer a Shikamaru y Neji?" Pregunto Tenten, tratando de llevar la cabeza en alto.

"C-claro." Naruto estaba temblando un poco pero dejo la habitación para traer a los dos hombres.

"Sakura, estarás bien?" le pregunto Ino, preocupada. Sakura asintió.

"Ino…yo…" Sakura decidió no decirle a Ino que de ella dependía la vida o muerte de Sasuke. Pudo haberlo _salvado_, pero Eligio no hacerlo. "Creo que deberíamos prepararnos para la boda."

"Probablemente." Concordó Ino. "Pero, primero debemos esperar a los muchachos. Para que quieres que vengan los chicos aquí?"

"Para revisar sus atuendos. Y el de Naruto cuando vuelva." Las chicas asintieron.

* * *

Itachi escucho que tocaban su puerta. 

"Que?" el líder entro.

"Itachi…entiendo lo que estas haciendo." Itachi levanto una ceja. "Estas tratando que los miembros de Akatsuki no ataquen a Naruto-kun."

"Si. Lo hago. Es mi boda, por dios santo!" El líder miro a Itachi…aunque Itachi no podía ver si el estaba enojado o no…líder aun estaba en la oscuridad. Era algún tipo de Jutsu?

"Itachi, déjame recordarte que Akatsuki es a la única cosa a la que eres fiel. Esta es una oportunidad única para atrapar al Kyubii. Si tu esposa realmente te ama, se quedara contigo."

"No, no lo hará. Tal vez me ame, pero Sakura no confía a nadie con su corazón. Es sorprendente que confié en mí. Si haces esto, abra muchas consecuencias. Sakura dejara de ser la médica de Akatsuki. Volverá a Konoha, triste. Su vida será arruinada, y Tsunade estará furiosa. Podría declararnos la guerra y hacer que Gaara se una a ella. Tendríamos que estar peleando con las villas más fuertes, solo porque arruinaste una boda. Y…no se si yo te ayudaría. Tampoco Deidara, o Kisame. Ellos no estarán muy felices si Sakura marchara."

"…Estas muy seguro de tus palabras. Esperaremos…para después. Pero, no importa que diga la chica bonita, _capturaremos_ al Kyubii. Solo que no hoy. Relájate por ahora, Itachi." Líder salio de la habitación, dejando a Itachi, otra vez, en sus pensamientos.

* * *

Neji entro. Shikamaru, Kakashi, y Naruto siguiéndolo. 

"Kakashi-sensei?" pregunto Sakura, preguntándose porque vino.

"Pensé que estabas haciendo una inspección." Sakura asintió.

"Estas en lo cierto." El se veía bien, después de enterarse de la muerte de Sasuke.

"Bueno, veamos como se ven chicos!" Ino, Tenten, Hinata y Sakura miraron a cada uno de ellos. Necesitaban algunas cosas que necesitaban arreglarse, pero se veían bien.

Kakashi estaba vestido en una camisa negra de seda, con mangas, y botones en forma de perlas. Tenía unos lindos pantalones negros, y su sandalia de shinobi, pero negro. Hasta su mascara era negra! Otra cosa que eso, todo normal, incluyendo su bandana tapándole un ojo.

Neji estaba vestido en una versión más elegante de sus ropas normales, nada más que tenía el símbolo Hyugaa en su hombro derecho. Tenia puesto los mismos pantalones y botas.

Shikamaru tenía puesto una remera de color verde, que tenía las mangas en forma de red. Sus pantalones eran negros, y sus sandalias de shinobi. Su cabello en su típica coleta.

Naruto una camisa negra con una estampa de un remolino rojo en los hombros (tenia el mismo remolino en su saco) y una corbata naranja de seda. Sus pantalones eran negros, sorpresivamente. Y, tenía sus usuales sandalias negras. Y obviamente, su bandana.

Todos se veían bien, las chicas asintieron.

"Perfecto! No puedo esperar para la ceremonia. Quien los casara?" pregunto Ino.

"…El mas religioso entre nosotros, Hidan." Dijo ella melancólica. Un hombre que cree de apuñalarse a si mismo repetitivamente, los estaba casando.

"Ohh…eso apesta." Comento Tenten. Sakura asintió.

"Hey, rosadita! La ceremonia esta apunto de empezar! Prepárate!" Grito Kisame a través de la puerta.

"Esta bien." Todos asintieron.

"Bueno. Kakashi, aun me quieres llevar hasta el altar?"

"Claro."

"Y, Naruto va a caminar con Hinata, y Deidara con Ino?"

"Sip." Justo en ese momento entro Deidara.

"Llegue tarde, je?"

"Nope, nos estamos preparando." Respondió Ino.

"Bien!"

"Bueno muchachos! Salgan! Vayan a sus asientos, y toquen la música. Saldremos muy pronto!" Ordeno Sakura. Todos menos Kakashi, Ino, Deidara, Hinata, Naruto, y Sakura, se fueron. "Ahora…Naruto e Hinata salgan primero, después Deidara e Ino, y por ultimo Kakashi y yo."

"Sip." Todos asintieron.

"Hagámoslo!"

Capitulo 14: Terminado

* * *

Mis respuestas a los reviews:

ktita-aya: que bien que te haya gustado como todo termino y claro te agregare a mi mail lo mas antes posible. gracias por el review

Kirara: wow...gracias...nunca pense que atraeria la atencion de tanto publico...gracias por el review

Roo-16: jaja...la ultima parte es una d emis favoritas tambien. gracias por el review...!!

PuLgA: omg!!! hola! que bien que aun sigas leyendo el fic! Pense que no te gustaba por donde estaba yendo la historia y la dejaste de leer!! Muchas gracias por el reviews! Y espero recibir mas comentarios tuyos!

Nami-Haruno: la cosa es que la inner se queria ir, por que estaba muy triste, y despues iba a volver con Sakura cuando este mejor mentalmente, por que primero se tiene que parar(recuperar) ella primero para despues poder ayudar a los otros, en este caso Sakura! Bue grax por el review!

Charlotte-87: me alegro que no te importe que no haya lemon y que te haga reir esta historia! Muchas gracias por el review!

aidee03: gracias por el comentario! espero recibir mas review tuyos! y disfruta los capitulos!

CeReZita-Chan: hollaaaa! ya me estaba preocupando que no me dejabas review :(!! pero que bien que regresaste del viaje, y espera los capitulos siguientes impacientemente!!! jajajajajaj. gracias por el magnifico review

katsura-chan Uchina: estoy de acuerdo con vos! No hay ninguna mujer mejor que SAKURA para Itachi. Gracias por el review

MYsweetAngel: De nada. Aunque yo deberia ser la que te este agradeciendo porque sin tus review, y la d emuchas personas, no podria haber continuado este fic sabiendo que las personas no lo disfrutan tanto...por eso gracias!

AGZxD: Sep, pero eso es lo que hace para que la historia se desarrole. Muchas gracias por el review!!

* * *

B**_UENO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS MAGNIFICOS REVIEWS!!!_**

**_POR CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN DISCUTIR CONMIGO, MI MAIL ES:_**

**_wishyuki(aqui iria un guion bajo, pero no me deja ponerlo)love(es hotmail)_**

**_Y POR SUPUESTO, SUSCRIBANSE A MI FORO Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS!!! ESTAN MIS FUTUROS PROYECTOS!!!! SOLO TIENEN QUE IR A MI PROFILE Y PONER:_**

**_forums: My forums_**

**_Wishyuki_**


	16. La Ceremonia

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A Tri17

LA TRADUCCION ME PERTENECE

* * *

Capitulo 15: La ceremonia

Naruto camino hacia el altar con Hinata. Tenía puesto un puro kimono blanco, con un obi de color rojo. Tenía un ramo de flores, con una rosa roja en el medio. Caminaron lentamente, y vieron a Itachi parado enfrento del altar, con Hidan atrás de el. Naruto trago saliva cuando camino enfrente del líder, esperando a que alguien saltara y lo agarrara. Pero nada paso. Llegaron a donde estaban Itachi e Hidan, y Naruto se paro detrás de Itachi, con Hinata enfrente de el.

Luego siguió Deidara e Ino. Ino tenía puesto un kimono de color rojo sangre, con un obi blanco. Tenía un ramo de flores, con una rosa blanca en el medio. Desafortunadamente, el Kimono de Ino era un poco grande para ella, y se enredaba con el.

"Cuidado, je." Murmuro Deidara, para que nadie pudiera oírlo.

"No puedo evitarlo. Es por la culpa de este entupido kimono!" esta respondió, mientras tenia una falsa sonrisa en su cara. "Sonríe."

"Los miembros de Akatsuki no sonríen, je." Ino lo miro con una mirada asesina. "_Como Sakura pudo aguantar a estos tipos?"_

Finalmente, lo lograron (sin que Ino se cayera) y Deidara se paro alado de Naruto, e Ino enfrente de el, alado de Hinata.

Fue en ese momento cuando Sakura camino, Kakashi acompañándola. Todas las personas se pararon, y admiraron su belleza…que realmente enojo a Itachi.

"_Consíganse su propia mujer!"_ Grito en su cabeza. Pero, aun tenía su compostura fría.

Sakura se paro enfrente de Itachi, y Kakashi se fue a sentár alado de Shikamaru.

"_Este es el momento…seré-."_ **"Míralo…esta tan…sexy."** _"Uh…wow."_ **"Wow, que?"** "_Te vas a casar…pero no estas nerviosa."_ **"No me voy a casar! Tu lo harás, tonta!"** _"…Si, y seré la que este en sus brazos, mientras estemos en nuestra noche de boda…juntos…solos…en la cama…sin ti!"_ **"…sniff sniff."** Sakura sintió un nudo. Era el pie de Itachi. Lo miro, y se dio cuenta que no estaba prestando atencion. A Hidan. Por que? Estaba hablando sobre Jashin. A todos.

"Hidan…regresa a tu tarea!" Grito Sakura.

"Bueno, bueno." Murmuro este. "Bueno, estamos aquí, para unir a Uchiha Itachi con Haruno Sakura…aww…Itachi esta enamorado!" Itachi lo fulmino con la mirada por el comentario. "Bueno…entonces…uhh…de cualquier modo, estos se van a casar y van a vivir felizmente siempre…Si claro! Solo si siguen la religión de Jashin, pueden vivir felizmente. Todos los demás van a ir al infierno!"

"Hidan…" Dijo Sakura peligrosamente.

"Oh…perdón. Si alguien esta en contra de este matrimonio, hablen ahora, pero, seriamente muchachos, no protesten. Me hará enojar, porque entonces esta entupida boda se cancelara, y pasara toda esa mierda. Y será un desastre."

"…Te voy a matar." Murmuro Sakura.

"Supongo que ninguna protesta. Entonces, ahora empecemos la otra parte de la ceremonia. Los votos. Yay…" Hidan bostezo, y miro a Itachi. "Tu, Uchiha Itachi, aceptas a esta malvada perra rosada, como tu esposa?"

"Si."

"Hombre, estas desesperado." Sakura lo pateo. "Oww! Sakura aceptas a este bastardo como esposo?"

"Si."

"Wow. Bueno, pasare las otras partes, porque no son importantes. La única cosa que necesito saber, porque si no lo incluyo, Sakura querrá mi cabeza, los dos van a ser fieles entre ustedes?"

"…Duh…" Sakura asintió.

"Hn." Respondió Itachi.

"Eso significa No?!"

"No te engañare." Dijo Itachi, cortándola, antes que dijera algo que los llevara a una discusión.

"Bueno entonces…supongo que ya están casados, yippee…" Los dos miraron a Hidan, como diciéndole que continué. "Ah claro, puedes besar a la novia, pero no mas de dos segundos!" Itachi la beso rápidamente en los labios, y ya estaban listos, y salieron del altar. "Gracias a dios que esto acabo…en verdad, nunca mas haré de monje. O cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con amor. Mi único amor es Dios." Hidan gruño, y fue a sentarse. Todos estaban caminando hacia la recepción. "La recepción…OH…Dios mío."

Capitulo 15: Terminado

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews:

CeReZita-Chan que bien que regresaste, y estes a full. Gracias!

MYsweetAngel:jajaja, tendremos que ver! Gracias!

XxAkAtSuKI.ShIdOrYxX:jajaja que bien que te guste, Gracias!

XkeLly-cHanX: que bien que vayas a actualizar-emocionada-, gracias!

Nami-Haruno: si la verdad que si, Tsunade da miedo! Gracias!

PuLgA: Gracias por tu review! Que alivio ver tu review!

aidee03: que bien que te haya gustado! Gracias!

Kirara: jAjaja yo tampoco! Gracias!

SpeedHunter: gracias por tu revies! Que bien que regresaste!Gracias!

* * *

**_PERDON POR LAS RESPUESTAS CORTAS, ES QUE TENGO QUE IR A ESTUDIAR CON UNA AMIGA! Y QUERIA DEJARLES ESTE CAPITULO ANTES DE IRME!_**

**_OJALA QUE LO DISFRUTEN, MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES!_**

**_With love_**

**_Wishyuki_**


	17. La recepsion

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A Tri17

LA TRADUCCION ME PERTENECE

* * *

Capitulo 16: La recepción

Sakura fue a la habitación de la recepción, ya que pensaba que si era una recepción al aire libre llamaría mucha atención. Naruto y los demás la siguieron…incluso líder, que estaba observando a Naruto.

Sakura fue a la mesa principal, y grito, llamando la atención de todos.

"Quería decir gracias por venir. Se que todos somos enemigos…excepto yo…pero Ojala que algún día eso cambie. Desearía que algún día Akatsuki y Konoha estén aliados, y que no vayan por Naruto de nuevo. Ese es mi gran deseo." Sakura miro a todos y miro a Naruto caminando hacia ella. Tosió y empezó a hablar.

"Bueno, es de esperar que el padrino hable no? Creo que si, pero sino, aun lo voy a decir. Quería decir…que también deseo que el sueño de Sakura-chan se vuelva realidad. No solo porque Akatsuki esta aquí para atraparme, sino porque tengo otro sueño además del de ser hokage. Era el de estar alrededor de mis amigos, y crecer con ellos. Siempre quise ser el esposo de Sakura-chan, pero luego descubrí a Hinata-chan, por eso quería ser el mejor amigo de Sakura-chan. Y lo soy. Luego, quería crecer con ella…ser como una figura paterna para sus hijos…ella y su esposa íbamos a ser muy unidos (pero, dudo que eso pasara…siempre pensé que Sasuke iba a ser su esposo). Aun deseo que eso pase, que ella sea una tía para mis hijos. Que estemos juntos. Ese es mi deseo." Sakura miro a los miembros de Akatsuki como esperando a que dijeran algo. Pero no dijeron ni una palabra. Las personas solo los miraban.

"Bueno, digo que EMPIEZE LA FIESTA!" Grito Sakura. Todos silbaron de felicidad y empezaron a comer la comida, y tomar Sake. Que Sakura no debió haber puesto. Por que? Lee estaba borracho. Como lo estaba Naruto, Kisame y Deidara.

"OH dios. Tenten…Neji...vengan aquí." Sakura los llamo, mirando a Lee usando su "puño" en cosas cualquiera…como la comida…y personas…como Shikamaru. También estaba viendo a Naruto, Kisame, y Deidara bailando el…Can-Can?! Oh estaba asustada.

"Que pasa Sakura?" pregunto Tenten. Sakura salio de su mundo, y señalo a Lee, que estaba practicando "su puño" con Shikamaru. "Oh…el…" Tenten suspiro, y saco quince kunais. "Nos encargaremos de el." Arrastro a Neji, y empezaron a golpear a Lee.

"Pobre Lee…Oh bueno!!" Sakura se volteo, y se choco con…Sasuke! No! Itachi. "O-oh…hola." Ella tartamudeo un poco.

"Sakura, cuando terminara esto?"

"Que es lo que cuando terminara?"

"La recepción?" _´No. Cuando terminare de ponerme en este tipo de situaciones.´ P_ensó Itachi para si mismo.

"Cuando quieras hmmm? Que tal cuando YO quiera?"

"Eso estaría bien…ya que se lo que quieres hacer."

"Si…y no lo puedo hacer con tantas personas aquí."

"Tendrás lo que quieras conmigo esta noche. Se paciente." El suspiro, y se fue, a sentarse solo…como siempre.

Sakura lo ignoro, y volteo para ver a los tres bailarines idiotas. _"Ahora tiempo de detenerlos."_ **"Que canción están bailando?"** _"No lo se, creo que esa canción es…__Pump it__."_ **"OH dios…"** Sakura los observo bailando.

Naruto, Deidara, y Kisame estaban en fila. Era como si lo hubieran practicado. Al principio de la canción, bailaron alrededor, usando los mismos movimientos. Pero cuando el cantante principal empezó a cantar. Deidara tomo el liderazgo. Estaba haciendo una combinación entre gangster y disco…y la peor/mejor parte era que todos sus movimientos iban perfectos con la letra. Naruto y Kisame eran bailarines segundarios y haciendo los mismos movimientos entre ellos. Cuando otra persona empezó a cantar, cambiaron de lugar, mientras Deidara se movió para atrás, y bailo allí, pero luego de que el cantante haya terminado volvió a su lugar.

Cuando la canción llega a la parte de "Pump it!", los tres bailarines iban a hacer los mismos pasos, y en fila. Y, sus pasos combinaban con el ritmo. Cualquier momento que la canción diga "Pump it! Louder!" ellos lanzarían puños al aire, para que combinara. Cuando diga "Round" ellos girarían. Era realmente una buena interpretación.

La próxima vez que vino el solo de cantante, Kisame tomo el liderazgo, y Deidara y Naruto serian los bailarines segundarios. Los movimientos de Kisame eran perfectos. También los de Deidara y Naruto.

Cuando volvió al estribillo, repetían los mismos movimientos, que hicieron antes. Era difícil creer que estaban borrachos, con lo bien que estaban bailando…

En el punto que el cantante principal dijo "Damn" Naruto llevo el liderazgo y Deidara y Kisame eran ahora los bailarines segundarios, siguiendo sus movimientos, excepto cuando los cantantes segundarios digan "Damn". Y Naruto siguió con el liderazgo cuando el cantante principal siguió cantando, sus pasos eran los mejores.

Después, cuando vino el solo de la chica, Lee (que logro escapar de la tortura de Tenten y Neji) empezó a hacer su parte. Se movió alrededor, y bailo con el ritmo, también siguiendo los pasos. Deidara, Kisame, y Naruto eran los bailarines segundarios, e hicieron los mismos movimientos entre ellos.

Finalmente, cuando vino el estribillo, los tres originales (Lee se fue justo en ese momento) hicieron sus pasos de estribillo, y cuando la canción termino, se quedaron congelados en esa posición. Se giraron, para que su rostro quede enfrentado a la derecha, con su brazo derecho extendido, y su dedo señalando a esa dirección. Sus piernas estaban separadas, y su mano izquierda en un puño, en su pecho.

Todos aplaudieron por su presentación. Era realmente muy buena.

"_Eso fue increíble!"_ **"Lo se! Nunca imagine que pudieran bailar de esa manera."** _"Ni yo…me…me encanto!"_ **"Me pregunto que estará pensando Itachi-kun de esto?"** _"Y yo. Vayamos a preguntarle."_ **"Trato."** Sakura camino hacia el.

"Hey, Itachi." Dijo ella dulcemente.

"Hn." _´Ese tono significa que quiere respuesta.´_

"Te gusto la interpretación?"

"…Supongo…realmente estaban borrachos?"

"Si, y eso es lo que es tan divertido! Deberían emborracharse mas seguido…"

"Sakura, vi regalos…después de que los hayamos abierto, las personas pueden irse?"

"Supongo…bueno, abramos los regalos!" Ella lo arrastro hasta donde los regalos estaban, y tosió.

"Todos, júntense, vamos a abrir regalos!" todos arrastraron sus sillas, y observaron mientras abrían los regalos.

Sakura agarro un regalo. Era de Tenten, y Neji. Era un set de kunais, muy afilados, y muchos estilos de shuriken, muy afilados también.

"Gracias! Los usare en el, a veces!" Sakura sonrió malvadamente. "Próximo…es de…" Sakura agarro un regalo. "Ino!" y vio distintos tipo de lencería, todas muy sexy. "Uhh…gracias Ino…"

"Estoy segura que Itachi-san no puede esperar a que te lo pruebes." Dijo Ino. "Y el regalo de Shikamaru es para Itachi." Sakura asintió, y le paso el regalo de Shikamaru a Itachi. Lo abrió, y vio un libro. Leyendo el titulo, sonrió.

"Gracias."

"Creí que lo necesitarías. Lo compre, para cuando Ino y yo nos casáramos, tenga algo que ver." Sakura espió de los hombros de Itachi y vio un libro. Como Tratar con tu Esposa Problemática.

"Shikamaru…" dijo Sakura, peligrosamente.

"Que? Es un buen libro!" se defendió el. Ella lo observo enojada, pero agarro otro regalo.

"Este es de Lee." Ella lo abrió, y encontró quince libros. Todos volúmenes. Como tener un matrimonio vivaz. "Uhh…gracias Lee." Lee hizo su pose de "Chico COOL"

"Cualquier cosa para mi único amor verdadero, Sakura-san"

"Cejas encrespadas! Sakura-chan esta casada ahora! No tienes ninguna oportunidad con ella!" dijo Naruto.

"Lo se…" dice Lee tragando saliva.

"B-Bueno. Próximo regalo!" Sakura agarro dos que eran de Kakashi. Uno era para ella, y otro para Itachi. "Aquí." Dijo ella dándole su regalo. Los abrieron. Sakura tenía un álbum de fotografías, un par de anotadores, y otras cosas. Muchas cosas de su pasado, como fotos antiguas. Sakura sintió como estaba apunto de llorar, pero forzó las lagrimas a sus ojos. Le trajo sus diarios viejos. "G-Gracias, Kakashi-sensei. Esto significa mucho para mi."

"Claro." Sakura se volteo para ver que había obtenido Itachi, y lo miro pasando las páginas de un libro, con una gran sonrisa. Pero no una de sus típicas sonrisas. No. Esta era una sonrisa pervertida.

"Gracias, Kakashi-san. Lo disfrutare."

"Había oído un rumor de que cuando estabas en ANBU leías estos libros."

"Correcto. No me lleve ninguno, cuando me fui."

"Que te dio?" Sakura agarro el libro, y sintió como su rostro se calentaba de ira. "Kakashi-sensei…COMO TE ATREVES A TRAEELE A MI ESPOSO ESTOS LIBROS!!!" Sakura estaba sosteniendo un Icha-Icha Paradise, el libro favorito de Kakashi. Había como diez en las piernas de Itachi.

"Uh Oh…Ahora Sakura…yo-yo…"

"Guárdatelo para después. Tenemos mas regalos para abrir." Sakura agarro el de Hidan de la pila. Abriéndolo, vio un collar de Jashin, y libros al respecto.

"Pensé que deberías leer mas al respecto, y tal vez quisieras ser de la religión de Jashin." Sakura tenia una gota anime, pero le agradeció de todos modos. El siguiente era de Kisame. Pero, que era para Itachi.

"Aquí." Ella le paso el regalo, el que Itachi abrió…un set de sake. Vasos, botellas de sake, y otras cosas relacionadas con el sake.

"Será divertido emborracharse en algunas noches, especialmente después de las peleas."

"Gracias…supongo." Sakura agarro otro regalo. Era de Zetsu. Abriéndolo, encontró muchos paquetes de semillas.

"Pensé que cuando te aburrieras, podrías hacer un jardín." Dijo Zetsu.

"Siempre quise un jardín. Gracias, no tienes idea de lo que significa esto para mi." Sakura sonrió. El próximo era de Deidara. Encontró muchas cosas relacionadas con el arte, como pinceles, tinta, papel, lápices, goma, lápices de colores, y muchas otras cosas más.

"Oh, Deidara gracias…tenia un amigo que le gustaba dibujar…pero murió el año pasado." Sakura dijo, recordando a Sai. Sai, Naruto, y ella se volvieron muy unidos…pero paso una tragedia. Danzou le dijo a los ANBU de otra aldea, atacar a Konoha. Danzou pensó que Sai seria su llave para la victoria, pero hubo un cambio de planes, Sai termino matándolo, y la mitad de los ANBU usando un Jutsu prohibido…le costo la vida, pero el era la llave para la victoria de Konoha.

"No hay problema, je. Escuche que Itachi le gusta dibujar." Sakura miro a Itachi, el asintió.

"Nunca lo supe…" Sakura murmuro despacio. "Oh bueno, próximo regalo!" Sakura agarro uno, que era del medico, Tye. En el, había un gran kit medico.

"Tal vez se te acaben." Dijo el.

"Si…gracias." Sakura encontró el regalo de Kazuzu, y lo abrió. Eran un par de libros sobre dinero, y como llevar una buena estabilidad económica. También un diccionario sobre el dinero.

"El diccionario sobre el dinero tiene todo los términos que tal vez recibas en tus cuentas, o cartas que requieran dinero. Ahora, no serás engañada de nuevo, y pagar dinero extra de lo que deberías."

"Gracias, esto me será útil." Sakura dejo el libro con el otro montón de libros. Vio que solo quedaban 6 regalos, el de Hinata, líder, el compañero de líder, Toby, y dos de Naruto. Agarrando el del compañero de líder, lo abrió. Al fin, un regalo normal! El compañero de líder les dio unas toallas muy buenas, con el grabado de Uchiha Sakura e Itachi. Había de todos los colores, pero muy lindas.

"Gracias, ahora tengo que esconder estas de los otros miembros." Sakura agarro el regalo de Toby y lo abrió. Otro regalo normal! Era un set de cubiertos, que parecía de plata.

"Ooh, gracias Toby. Me gustan mucho" Toby asintió.

´Toby es un chico bueno!´Toby sonrió sobre sus pensamientos. Pero, no podías decirlo, ya que tenia la mascara anaranjada puesta.

"Ahora, el de Hinata." Sakura lo abrió, y encontró mucho dinero. "E-Esto es demasiado. H-Hinata-chan, estas s-segura?" Hinata asintió.

"Piensalo como un regalo de parte del clan Hyugaa. Es allí de donde el dinero vino."

"Muchas gracias!" Sakura sonrió. Después agarro el de líder, y lo abrió. Encontró un pedaso de papel. Y decía: _**"Tienes suerte. Mi regalo es su luna de miel. No tendrán ninguna misión por dos semanas. Diviértanse, pero Itachi…juro por el dios de Hidan que si la dejas embarazada, te mato!"**_ Sakura sonrió, y le dio el papel a Itachi. El hizo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Gracias, líder." Sakura dijo, Itachi asintió como diciendo gracias.

Sakura le paso el regalo de Naruto, que iba para el, mientras ella abría el otro regalo de el que iba para ella. Los dos los abrieron, y vieron cartas. Itachi hasta tenía una carta de la hokage, y uno de Naruto, también. Sakura tenía unos paquetes de ramen, una carta de Naruto, y regalos de todos sus amigos que no pudieron venir. La mayoría de ellos eran sobres que tenían dinero adentro. Pero, recibió una carta de la hokage.

Querida Sakura:

Ojala que estés teniendo una linda boda! Bebe mucho sake, y diviértete mucho con Itachi esta noche.

(Se que no debería haber dicho eso, pero actúa como si no fuera la hokage por un momento, si? Creo que te divertirás mucho con el, porque estoy segura que has notado que es el hombre mas atractivo de todos! Tienes un esposo sexy)

Pero, quería decir, que Konoha no piensa mal de ti. Muchas personas piensan que eres valiente, otras piensan que eres estupida, pero la mayoría te respeta. Por eso, **no** vas a ser ignorada por Konoha.

Te deseo lo mejor, y quiero que sepas, que te extraño mucho.

Eres como la hija que nunca tuve.

Por favor ten una vida feliz, realmente te lo mereces.

Con amor,

Tsunade.

Sakura sonrió con leer la carta. Observo a Itachi, y vio que estaba leyendo la carta de la hokage. Estaba apunto de preguntar que decía, cuando alguien grito. _"Hinata!" _Levantando la vista, vio el líder sosteniendo a un Naruto desmayado. Su compañero estaba detrás de el, tal como los otros miembros, excepto Kisame, Deidara, Toby, e Itachi. Estos desaparecieron, llevándose a Naruto con ellos.

"_Que?! Todo esto era un plan! Pero…Itachi estaba en el?"_ **"Nope. El, Kisame, Toby, y Deidara se ven sorprendidos. Creo que no tenían idea de esto."** _"Que significa que el líder planeo esto detrás de nuestras espaldas y planeaban capturar a Naruto?"_ **"Si."** _"Yo NO…SOPORTARE ESTO!"_ **"Saku-chan?"** _"Inner, creo que es hora de mostrarle a Akatsuki nuestro verdadero potencial. Recuerda, Tsunade vino primero a nosotras para ser su reemplazo, para Rokudaime Hokage, pero lo rechazamos."_ **"Si, porque Naruto tenia el collar…y era mas poderoso…"** _"Y por eso pensaron que era mas fuerte. Pero, sabes…"_ **"Somos las mas poderosas…y haremos lo que sea para tener a Naruto de vuelta."** _"Correcto! Creo que es hora que les mostremos nuestro poder!"_ **"Si…es hora."** Sakura se paro y vio a los shinobis restantes,

"Necesitamos salvar a Naruto. Todos los que quedan, me ayudaran, aunque no quieran. Preparados?"

"Si." Dijeron todos.

"Bien, porque ahora, empezaremos una misión. "Salvar a Uzumaki, Naruto!". Vámonos!"

Capitulo 17: Terminado.

* * *

**_Antes de las respuestas queria decir perdon por no haber actualizado pronto. Como esta es la ultima semana antes de las vacaciones de invierno estaba llena de examenes, y ademas estaba muy cansada para hacer otra cosa que estudiar y dormir. Asi que casi no pude ni tocar mi computadora. Pero hay buenas noticias, la proxima semana empiezo las vacaciones de invierno, asi que tendre tiempo para descansar y traducir! WIIII!!!!!!!_**

* * *

Respuestas a los reviews:

Nami-Haruno: jaja obvio pero si el no es el tipo religioso, quien lo va a ser? Gracias

XxAkAtSuKI.ShIdOrYxX: Si el otro era corto, _por suerte para mi porque no tengo mucho tiempo estas semanas_. Gracias.

CeReZita-Chan: jejeje si, me fue re bien en los examenes...que bien que hayas disfrutado este capitulo, Gracias

Lady Dila??????????

SpeedHunter: jeje... gracias por el cumplido...!

arisu-chan77: aqui esta el capitulo tan esperado por ti! Gracias

Eleonore: aqui esta la continuacion, asi que no desesperes! Gracias

aidee03: que bien que te haya gustado, Gracias

MYsweetAngel: jeje, por lo menos me hizo cagar de la risa, jajaj. Gracias

Lunnaris: que bien que te haya hecho reir!!! Gracias

Luly Malfoy: wow! Entonces algun dia mandame un review con tu cuenta :)!!! Que bien que te haya gustado!!! Gracias

kitsuneoyamaneko: si, fue un tanto abrupto...pero bueno es su historia y tenia que hacer un desenlace con Sasuke...Gracias

Jesybert: uhh! bien que lo disfrutataste! Lamentablemente no hay lemon!!! Sry...Gracias

PuLgA: ajjajaja!!!! No puedo creerlo, fusite mi primer review y mi review numero 100!!! que casualidad! Gracias!

XkeLly-cHanX: jajaja, a mi tambien me mato de la risa cuando lo lei en ingles!!!

* * *

**_Bueno antes que todo antes de terminar este capitulo queria decir: GRACIAS!_**

**_La verdad nunca imagine que esta traduccion llegara a los 100 review! Y miren ya llego a este numero!_**

**_Estaba re asustada cuando postee el primer capitulo preguntandome si fue un error postear este fic en español, ya que no hay demasiado fan de esta pareja. Tambien asustada si me criticarian mucho por mis gustos. Tambien si les gustaria este fic tanto como a mi._**

**_Y...mas que todo si entenderian mi traduccion...ya que mis amigas me dijeron que era muy buena traduciendo en el ingles y me gusta mucho este idioma. Tenia mis dudas pero resulto que me entendieron y estoy muy aliviada. (En mi futuro pienso dominar al menos 6 o 7 idiomas, ya que voy a seguir una carrera relacionada con idiomas y economia)_**

**_Muchas gracias_**

**_With love,_**

**_Wishyuki_**


	18. Salven a Uzumaki Naruto

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE, LE PERTENECE A TRI17

LA TRADUCCION ME PERTENECE (YUPII!)

* * *

Capitulo 17: Salven a Naruto Uzumaki!

Sakura corrió hacia su habitación, las chicas siguiéndola. "Vístanse en sus trajes ninjas!" todos salieron para traer sus trajes.

Sakura salio del kimono, saco su maquillaje, y joyas. En vez de ponerse su vestimenta de Akatsuki, se puso uno diferente. Naruto se lo dio para su cumpleaños, diciendo que iba a ser fantástico para una misión increíble.

El TOP era negro. Debajo de el, un remera larga en forma de red. Abajo, tenia puesta una mini pollera de color negro con decoraciones de color plateado. La pollera era corta, arriba de sus rodillas. Pero, ella tenía, botas negras con tacón que le llegaban hasta sus rodillas y tenían cordones azules. Finalmente, tenía guantes de color negro, con un metal arriba de ellos, que mostraba sus dedos.

Sakura añadió los toques finales, trayendo dos espadas, una katana, tres dagas, y su pequeño bolsillo de mano que tenían kunais y shuriken.

"Listas?"

"Sip." Las chicas también se cambiaron. Ahora Tenten tenia puesto un TOP chino color verde oscuro. Mostraba su estomago, y tenia un dragón dorado atrás. Tenía pantalones negros con bordados verdes en una pierna. Y, tenia botas de color verde oscuro. Tenten también tenía brazaletes negros y verdes, con un dragón dorado en cada uno de ellos. Se equipo con tres dagas, una katana, y su bolsillo de mano con Shuriken y kunais, todo lo demás lo tenia en su cuerpo, escondido.

Ino tenía puesto un TOP de color violeta, con una campera blanca arriba de ella. Su pollera era blanca, que le llegaba a sus muslos, y debajo de ella unos shorts violetas. Sandalias blancas, como las de Tsunade. Luego tenía puesto un guante violeta en su mano izquierda, que le llegaban hasta su hombro. En su mano derecha, tenia un guante blanco, que llegaba a la misma altura que la otra. Tenía una daga, dos katanas y una espada. Y también sus shuriken y kunais.

El atuendo de Hinata también cambio. Tenía un TOP de color blanco. Era de manga larga, y actualmente le llegaba mas debajo de sus brazos, cubriéndole sus manos. En el había un dragón de color negro, con ojos naranjas. Abajo, tenia puestos pantalones capri, que eran blancos y tenia otro dragón negro en pierna izquierda. Sus zapatos eran sandalias negras de shinobi, y se equipo con una espada, una katana, y cuatro dagas. Obviamente, también sus kunais y shurikens.

"Vayamos a ver a los chicos." Sakura salio de la habitación para ver a los chicos con sus traje ninjas normales.

"Vamos." Ordeno Itachi. Todos asintieron, y salieron. Los Akatsuki los estaba llevando en la principal base de Akatsuki, donde probablemente, removerán al Kyubi.

"Como pudo pasar esto? El líder me dijo que no iban a atacarlo." Itachi apretó sus dientes. "Ese mentiroso! Arruino mi boda (aunque eso estuvo bien, no lo estaba disfrutando mucho de cualquier modo) pero me mintió. Pero voy a salvar al Kyuubi. No por Sakura, ni por nadie. Porque el me traiciono, por eso yo lo voy a traicionar…pero mas fuerte." Itachi sonrió maliciosamente.

"_Dios estoy asustada!"_ **"Por? Podemos vences a estos idiotas."** _"Lo se…es solo que, estoy asustada que no lleguemos a tiempo."_ **"Buen punto…pero sabes…si eso pasa…si remueven al Kyuubi…podemos sacrificarnos, como Chiyo-baa-sama lo hizo con Gaara-san. Estarías dispuesta?**" _"Si. Por Naruto, daría mi vida enseguida."_ **"Que hay de Itachi?" **"_"En este momento…no me importa lo que piensa. No se muchas cosas sobre mis sentimientos hacia el en este momento." __**" **_**Que? Por que?"** _"Simple, es por el, y yo que Naruto esta en este problema. Si nunca me hubiera enamorado de el…"_ **"Nunca hubieras sido feliz." **_"Lo se, pero recuerda, amo a Naruto."_ **"Como un hermano."** _"Un hermano muy cercano."_ **"Lo se. Eso…quiere decir que trabajaremos extra para salvarlo!"** _"Cierto!"_

Los ninjas estaban viajando rápido, y pudieron llegar a la base para el atardecer. Infortunadamente, la base tenía una barrera en la puerta.

"Lo romperé." Les dijo Sakura.

"Puedes?" Itachi dudo de ella.

"Si." Respondió en un tono muy frió. Concentrando chakra en su puño, lo dejo fluir y golpeo la barrera, destruyéndola. "Vamos." Sakura abrió la puerta, y vio unos muy sorprendidos miembros de Akatsuki mirándola.

"Queremos a Naruto de vuelta." Dijo Ino muy claramente.

"Y lo queremos ya" Sakura respondió con un tono muy demandante. "Porque, realmente no quiero matarlos." Hidan empezó a reír.

"Si claro. Son ustedes contra nueve miembros de Akatsuki, no incluyendo al medico." Concluyo el.

"Quien dijo que Deidara, Toby, Kisame e Itachi estaban de su lado?" Desafió Sakura.

"Deberían recordar donde reside su lealtad." El líder dijo.

"Cállate!" dijo Sakura. "Te odio! Arruinaste mi boda!" Sakura hizo sonar sus nudillos. "Chicos, pelearemos." Todos asintieron. "Yo tomo al líder, Tenten y Neji tomen a Kazuzu, Kakashi, Lee, e Hinata tomen a Hidan, y Shikamaru e Ino trabajen en Zetsu. Deidara, Toby, Kisame, Itachi, de que lado están?" pregunto Sakura, observándolos.

"Tengo que devolverle el favor a líder. Peleare con el."

"Estoy de tu lado Saku-chan. Nunca he sido muy intimo de Akatsuki, je."

"Umm…yo tomare al medico." Dijo Toby alegremente.

"Kisame?" Sakura se giro a el. El cerró sus ojos, pensando.

"Te ayudare. Te…te lo prometí."

"Bien. Kisame y Deidara vayan por el compañero de líder. Vamos!" el equipo ataco.

* * *

Neji ataco a Kazuzu con su Hakke Kuushou mientras Tenten arrojo armas como proyectiles a el, ya que estaba sin defensas. Lo golpearon. Neji continúo haciendo sus ataques, mientras Tenten continuo estando alejada, tirando proyectiles. Desafortunadamente, Kazuzu se canso de esto, y devolvió el ataque.

* * *

Shikamaru e Ino se centraban en Zetsu. Shikamaru uso su Kage Mane no Jutsu y sostuvo a Zetsu en su lugar. Ino luego uso su Jutsu de transferencia de mentes, y se trasfirió a su mente con éxito.

"Ahora que, Shikamaru?" pregunto Ino.

"Estoy pensando. Diría que te apuñales a ti misma…pero hay una oportunidad que mueras…"

"Pero, Sakura siempre puede curarme."

"Verdad, a menos que este peleando y no pueda venir."

"OH, estaré bien Shikamaru. De cualquier manera, si me debilito, puedes terminar con el!"

"Es todo tuyo." Dijo Ino, sacando su Jutsu, y desmayándose, una vez en su cuerpo.

"Bien…pero aun así ganare." Dijo Zetsu, hundiéndose en el piso.

* * *

Lee ataco a Hidan, usando sus combos de Taijutsu. Pero, Hidan fue capaz de bloquear todos. Kakashi aprovecho ese momento para estudiar los movimientos de el. Mientras Hinata uso su Byakugan y lo estudio. Parecía muy fuerte, pero eso era de esperar de un miembro de Akatsuki.

"Por Gai-sensei, te venceré! Yosh!" Lee fue a atacar a Hidan de nuevo, solo para ser tirado al suelo.

"Bueno Hinata, vamos!" Kakashi corrió hacia el, haciendo un Jutsu. Hinata también corrió, y trato de distraer a Hidan usando su Hakke. Lee se dio cuenta del plan, y también ataco a Hidan tratando de distraerlo de Kakashi, pero Hidan lo noto al ultimo segundo, y patio a Kakashi.

* * *

"No tienen que hacer esto." Dijo el compañero de líder a los dos Akatsuki.

"No…pero le prometimos a Sakura que no arruinaríamos su boda. Su boda fue arruinada, pero al menos estamos tratando de mejorarlo." Le dijo Kisame a ella.

"Tal vez, pero serán castigados por sus actos. Si Konoha gana, y salvan al Kyuubi, la mitad de la culpa estará dirigida a ustedes."

"Lo sabemos, je. Pero, como el dijo, se lo prometimos a Sakura-chan, je."

"Sus vidas valen una promesa?"

"…No…pero…un amigo si."

"Esta amiga resulto ser una enemiga. Y, que pasara luego?"

"Que quieres decir, je?" El compañero de líder suspiro.

"Que pasara después de esto? Están traicionando a Akatsuki. Si morimos, donde Irán todos los miembros de Akatsuki? Obviamente no a Konoha ni ninguna otra villa. Si no lo olvidaron, son S-criminales queridos en todas las villas. Kisame, mataste a muchos señores feudales de la niebla. Y, Deidara, eres responsable de la muerte del Kazekage, Gaara. Ustedes no seran bienvenidos en ninguna villa…son Akatsuki, y si pasan por esto, Akatsuki no los van a ayudar. Entonces que?"

"No lo sabemos. Solo veremos como sale todo esto." Declaro Kisame.

"Entonces si no puedo cambiar su parecer, peleemos." Los miembros de Akatsuki empezaron a pelear, no queriendo pelear realmente, pero lo están haciendo de todas maneras, por sus creencias.

* * *

"Umm…que quieres que haga?" Pregunto dudoso Toby.

"Bueno…creo que estamos supuestos a pelear…pero…no soy un peleador."

"Bueno…entonces te amarrare!" Toby saco una soga (de la nada) y empezó a perseguir a Tye.

"Ahh! Detente!" Y siguieron corriendo.

* * *

"Traeré a Naruto de vuelta. No me importa si eres el líder o no." Gruño Sakura.

"Sakura, perdón por arruinar tu boda, pero Akatsuki viene primero, cierto Itachi?"

"Si. Pero…sabes odio ser mentido." Itachi sonrió. "Por eso, me voy a vengar." La expresión facial de Sakura no cambio, pero adentro estaba ardiendo.

"_Como se ATREVE?"_ **"Que?" **_"No esta haciendo esto por mi…o por cualquier otra cosa. Todo esto es porque el líder le mintió!" _**"Al menos esta trabajando con nosotras."** _"No. No me importa eso. Que pasaría si el líder no le hubiera mentido?"_ **"Itachi estaría…"** _"Exacto. Probablemente no estaría de nuestro lado. No estamos primeras en su lista. Creo que su lealtad yace en Akatsuki."_ "**Que quiere decir…que?"** _"Quiere decir que no se mucho sobre Itachi como pensaba."_ **"Entonces, te arrepientes de haberte casado con el?"** _"En este momento…si. Este no es el Itachi del que me enamore…pero, creo que este es el verdadero Itachi. El real, el que Sasuke odiaba. El que mato el clan. El que no tiene emociones, y no ama. El que odio."_ **"Entonces estas diciendo que odias al verdadero Itachi, pero amas al falso?" **_"Tan mal como suena…si. Eso es lo que estoy diciendo."_ Sakura termino de hablar con su inner, y volvió a ver la pelea. Itachi y líder, estaban cambiándose puños y patadas. Ella entro.

"Itachi, vete. Esta es mi pelea!"

"No. Sakura esta es mi pelea ahora."

"Yo soy la que va por Naruto! Yo soy la buena! Tú eres el bastardo! No estas haciendo esto por mí, o por nadie más, pero por ti! Deidara, Kisame, y Toby están ayudándome, porque me lo prometieron. Los shinobis de Konoha lo estamos haciendo porque todos amamos a Naruto. Pero tu, tu no! Estas ayudando porque líder te mintió! Si no lo hubiera hecho, estarías de su lado!" Sakura grito. "No eres bueno! No estas peleando por el bien! Pero, aun asi, esta es tu naturaleza. Este es el Itachi avaro. El frió. El que mato su clan. Este es realmente tu! El que odio! Del que no me enamore!" Líder se detuvo para ver su discusión, como todos los otros.

"Entonces, estas diciendo que no me amas?"

"No lo se! Estoy diciendo que la persona que eres ahora, es el que no amo! Pero, amo al pervertido, de alguna manera burlón Itachi. El que no es tan frió!" Sakura le dijo.

"Sakura, terminaremos esta discusión después. Ahora, es hora de pelear." Sakura asintió, los tres empezaron a pelear como todos los demás.

Sakura apunto un puño en la cabeza del líder, pero fallo por poco. Líder, por otra parte, no fallo, cuando le pego. Sakura fue lanzada hacia la pared.

"_No lo suficientemente bueno."_ **"Para de resistirte, me molesta."** _"Perdón."_ **"Dime cuando quieras que yo me encargue." **_"Si."_ Sakura cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Empezó a reunir chakra en sus manos. Abriéndolos hacia líder, lanzo una bola de chakra azul. Líder lo esquivo, esperando que pegue a la pared y se desintegre. Pero volvió y lo ataco en la espalda. Itachi aprovecho ese momento para hacer un Jutsu hacia el líder.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" Líder no pudo esquivarlo todo, por eso se quemo el brazo. Sakura apareció detrás de el con un puño lleno de chakra, y golpeo su espalda, rompiendo un par de huesos en el proceso. Itachi empezó a hacer un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el, mientras Sakura estaba tratando de ganar aire.

"**Adelante! Déjame salir!"** _"Solo cuando este a mi limite!"_ **"Uggh, bueno."** Sakura fue a atacar al líder de vuelta, combate cuerpo a cuerpo tambien. Líder aun pudo con ellos.

"_Creo que es por esto que es el líder de Akatsuki."_ Pensó Sakura. Todos dando (casi) todo en la batalla.

Sakura estaba usando jutsus, curándose a si misma, y usando su increíble fuerza. Pero, por culpa de eso, se estaba cansando muy rápido, y estaba apunto de desmayarse.

"_Creo que es tiempo de cambiar."_ **"Si. Volveré cuando este cansada."** _"Buena suerte. El es fuerte. Mas fuerte que cualquier otra persona."_ **"Haré lo mejor que pueda!"** Sakura salio de la batalla y cerro sus ojos en concentración. Su chakra la rodeo, y se podía apreciar. Abrió sus ojos, y eran un verde oscuro. Sakura puso sus manos juntas, como rezando, y dejo fluir su chakra en ellos. Después de unos segundos, estaba rodeada de una luz cegadora. Cuando la luz desapareció, Sakura estaba cambiada. En su frente estaba tatuado "Inner Sakura". Sus ojos eran verdes, pero no tenían pupilas. Estaba más pálida, y con una mirada determinada.

"Inner Sakura, huh?" Dijo Itachi sonriendo. "No sabia que podías aparecer."

"No muchas personas lo saben. Actualmente, solo lo saben tres. Yo, Saku-chan y Tsunade."

"Hmm…y ahora todos nosotros."

"Si, pero eso no importa. Esto, si no te diste cuenta, es mi as bajo la manga. Pero no saben porque. Todavía." Inner Sakura sonrió maliciosamente, y ataco al líder. Todos estaban cansados, pero Inner Sakura no lo estaba. Era como una persona completamente nueva.

"No puedes vencerme!" grito Inner al líder. Ella lo ataco con múltiples jutsus clase S, y jutsus nivel de Sannin. Líder apenas podía esquivarlos, ni hablar de tocar a la nueva y mejorada Sakura. "Soy invencible!" El líder finalmente decidió enseriarse. Ataco a la inner con toda su fuerza, e hizo unos terribles golpes en ella. Pero, aun, Inner Sakura era más fuerte. Itachi todavía estaba allí, dando una mano. Pero, mas que todo se convirtió en Inner Sakura vs. Líder. Y era una buena batalla, también.

"Te dije que ganaría!" grito Inner. Pero, esto le dio una ventaja al líder, ya que inner Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando que líder estaba desmayado. Usando su última porción de energía, le lanzo un kunai directamente a su corazón. Pero paso algo no sospechado. Inner Sakura, con sus ojos aun cerrados, agarro el kunai, y se lo lanzo al líder de vuelta.

"Eso no funcionara. Nadie sabía esto, pero Naruto no era el que originalmente eligieron para ser el Rokudaime Hokage. Tsunade me ofreció la posición, diciendo que yo era la más apta para el trabajo, y lo suficientemente fuerte, ya que la supere. Especialmente con esta técnica, porque ya es malo pelear con Saku-chan, pero pelear dos Sakuras! Nadie puede sobrevivir eso. Es como pelear tres poderosas Tsunades! Por eso me lo ofrecieron. Y, por el momento mas largo, lo iba a aceptar. Me iba a convertir en Rokudaime…pero recordé a Naruto, y su sueño, y su pendiente. No podía hacerle eso…lo destruiría. Por eso me negué y se lo dije a Tsunade para que eligiera a Naruto en vez de mí. Ella pensó que era porque Naruto era más fuerte que yo pero…no creo que lo sea….tal vez pueda que un poquito más. Normalmente, lo seria…pero con mi Jutsu…de cualquier modo! Estoy balbuceando!" Inner Sakura les sonrió a ellos. "Bueno, quien queda?" Ella miro a su alrededor y vio a Shikamaru e Ino en terrible estado. Kakashi no estaba tan bien…Hinata todavía estaba peleando con Hidan…Lee estaba casi muerto. Toby amarro a Tye con éxito. Líder estaba desmayado, y también lo estaban Kisame, compañero de líder, y Zetsu. Deidara e Itachi estaban despiertos, respirando profundamente. "Supongo que los curare" Inner Sakura murmuro. Empezó a curar los ninjas de Konoha y luego los aliados Akatsuki.

* * *

Hinata lo estaba dando todo. Nadie nunca la vio peleando así. Estaba pasada de su límite, pero siguió peleando. "Por Naruto-kun! Haré lo que sea por ti Naruto-kun!" Siguió repitiéndose eso en su cabeza. Y eso le estaba dando el poder y la energía para seguir peleando. "Lo daré todo! Tengo que salvarlo!" Hinata ataco a Hidan de nuevo, notando que estaba cansado. Poniendo sus manos en su pecho, se giro, dejando chakra fluir alrededor de ella. Luego dejo fluir el chakra, convirtiéndose en dagas de viento, y lanzándolas hacia Hidan. El no pudo esquivarlos, porque eran muy rápidas. Hidan se arrodillo tratando de agarrar un poco de aire.

"No debería poder seguir! Ya debería de haber pasado su limite!" Hidan se paro temblando, y trato de atacarla con su guadaña. Pero Hinata vio esto venir y lo esquivo, asegurándose que no extraiga su sangre.

"No puedo dejar que me maldiga." Hinata se dijo a si misma. Tratando de golpearlo, ella lo ataco, usando su última cantidad de chakra con un Hakke, toco un órgano vital. Su corazón. Hidan tosió sangre, y cayo al suelo.

"Buen trabajo" le dijo el, muy impresionado que pudiera haberle hecho tanto daño. "Tu ganas." Y se desmayo, dejando a Hinata sonriendo, desmayándose ella luego.

* * *

Sakura vio a Hinata sonreír, luego se desmayo. _"Lo hizo bien"_ **"Hey! Como pudiste ver eso?"** _"Aun puedo ver lo que esta pasando, aunque no este en control."_ **"Supongo…hey, quieres controlar nuestro cuerpo de nuevo? Ya termine de curar a todos."** _"Supongo. Tengo que hablar con Itachi después de esto. Pero primero quiero asegurarme de que Naruto este bien."_ _"Cierto. Primero toma de regreso tu cuerpo."_ **"Bueno."** Inner Sakura cerro sus ojos, y regreso a su mente. Sakura abrió sus ojos, tenía pupilas de nuevo, tenía su color normal de piel, y no tenia las palabras "Inner Sakura" en su frente.

Sakura camino calmadamente hacia donde estaba Naruto. Estaba desmayado, pero otra cosa que eso estaba bien.

"_Phew. Estaba muy asustada."_ **"Lo se. Estoy aliviada de que este bien."** _"También yo."_ Sakura lo sacudió, y sus ojos azules la miraron felizmente.

"Sakura-chan! No estoy muerto! Ni tu tampoco!"

"Nope. Vinimos y te salvamos."

"Alguien murió?" dijo Naruto, agachando la cabeza.

"Nope, todos están vivos, solo desmayados. Hubieras visto a Hinata-chan! Pudo vencer a Hidan! Duro más que Kakashi, y Lee, y fue la que venció a Hidan."

"En verdad? Sabia que Hinata-chan era increíble!"

"Si, lo es. Fue más allá de su límite, y la única cosa en su mente eras tú. Es ahí de donde saco su fuerza." Sakura abrazo a Naruto de repente. "Tu también me diste la fuerza para seguir. Siempre me lo diste, y siempre lo harás." Le dijo Sakura.

"Como tu a mi, Sakura-chan. Sin ti apoyándome, y estando aquí…no creo que hubiera llegado tan lejos."

"Igual aquí." Dijeron los dos sonriéndose una a otros.

"OH, perdón por lo de tu boda. De alguna manera lo arruine." Dijo rascándose la cabeza, vagamente.

"Nahh…no lo hiciste. Líder y los Akatsuki, si. De cualquier modo…esto fue de alguna manera una cosa buena."

"Que? Como?"

"Me hizo pensar sobre mi decisión sobre Itachi. Y pude ver muchas cosas de su verdadera identidad. Creo que tengo que hablar y pensar mucho."

"Ya que tienes muchas cosas que averiguar sobre cosas de Akatsuki."

"Si esto va a ser un lió. Pero, OH bueno." Los dos se rieron entre ellos.

"Y…ahora que?"

"No lo se, Naruto. Supongo que ustedes tienen que volver a Konoha…mientras yo me encargo de los miembros de Akatsuki…"

"Sakura…te mataran?"

"No lo se Naruto. Solo el tiempo lo dirá."

Capitulo 17: Terminado

* * *

Queridos lectores:

Muchs gracias por haber leido este fic! Se que me tarde una eternidad en actualizar este fic y perdon! Pero tenia problemas de inspiracion y realmente no tenia muchas ganas de traducir ya que realmente requiere mucho tiempo (este capitulo por ejemplo fueron casi 4 horas, escribiendo y corrijiendo los errores). Asi que a veces me quitaba toda la tarde. Ultimamente estoy muy aficionada a mirar animes y descubri muchos. Acabo de ver los 51 capitulos de FULL METAL ALCHEMIST(Que por cierto es una serie muuuy buena, la recomiendo).

Gracias a ustedes y sus review soy capaz de seguir escribiendo. Si no lo hubiera no seria capaz de escribir porque entonces ¿donde quedaria mis animos? Deberian felicitarse a ustedes mismos! Necesito un beta reader y prometo terminar este fic cueste lo que cueste ya que no me gusta dejar trabajos incompletos. Probablemente sera un tiempo despues de que vuelva a escribir, incluido SAKURA NO CHIBI, que muchos de ustedes siguen.

Como quiero postear este capitulo lo mas rapido posible, ya que estoy ansiosa...hare unos agradecimientos en vez de mis tipicas respuestas! (Les aseguro que lei todos con cariño y a veces un sonrojo por ahi y uno por alla...lei cada uno de ellos!)

**_OMG! EN TOTAL TENGO 127 REVIEW ME SIENTO HONRADA!!!!!!!_**

PuLgA  
MYsweetAngel

aidee03  
Jesybert

CeReZita-Chan

XkeLly-cHanX

SpeedHunter

Lady Dila

Charlotte-87

EeMiiLyh-chan

Nami-Haruno

nancy

yamiko

(ehhhhh aca tambien habia un agradecimiento pero no tenia nombre solo habia espacio, bueno muchas gracias)

ktita-aya

Itachi Uchiwa

Maya-chan

ALenis

TomoeShirouUchiha

mond

4ever sasusaku

-Mauret-

L.Lawliet

brenda ponce

Cualquier cosa agreguenme al mail: (es un mail especial para uds!

Y visiten mi profile aca en fanfiction y veran mi live journal...

Muchas gracias

With LoVE

Wishyuki


	19. Muchos problemas

NARUTO NO ME PERTENCE

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENCE, LE PERTENECE A tri17  


LA TRADUCCION SI ME PERTENECE 

* * *

Capitulo 18: Demasiados Problemas. 

Sakura miro los regalos de la boda con ojos vacíos. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki estaban durmiendo, y los ninjas de Konoha habían regresado. Sakura era la única que estaba despierta, y no paraba de pensar en su situación con Itachi.

"_Que pasara ahora? Itachi y yo vamos a separarnos?"_ **"Hey tal vez puedan arreglar este problema."** _"Lo dudo. Esto afectara como va a hacer nuestras vidas."_ **"No lo entiendo…por que ahora, de repente, te dite cuenta que Itachi tiene dos facetas?"** _"Porque estaba tan…ciega. Nunca pensé en su verdadero yo, solo pensaba que Itachi era malhumorado…pero ese "malhumorado" era el verdadero Itachi."_ **"Pero…por que no lo ignoras. Siempre lo has hecho."** _"NO! Eso significa que no amo al verdadero…eso significa que estoy viviendo una mentira, amando una mentira, y siempre tendré eso en mi conciencia…no puedo vivir así."_ **"Verdad…no se que hacer. Aun tenemos la situación con Akatsuki. Podemos ser liquidadas."** _"Ya lo se, pero realmente, no me importa. Si es necesario, volveré a Konoha."_ **"y Itachi?"**_"Que se joda."_ Sakura suspiro, y fue a ver a los demás miembros de Akatsuki. Y noto que Toby estaba despierto.

"Hey Toby." Saludo Sakura.

"Hola Sakura-san! Estuviste genial en la pelea de hoy."

"Estas preocupado?"

"Sobre que?"

"A lo que nos pasara a nosotros. Todos traicionamos a Akatsuki. Y casi matamos a los miembros."

"No, realmente. Personalmente, pienso que deberíamos pelear por lo que creemos. Si nos castigan por eso, que así sea.

"Tienes razón. Deberíamos superar esto" Toby empezó a mirar a la fortuna, de una galletita. Sakura no se dio cuenta.

"Después de una fuerte tormenta, siempre viene el sol." Toby le dijo.

"Si…y esa fuerte tormenta va a terminar, y el sol brillara de nuevo." Sakura le sonrió a el. "Gracias Toby, me has hecho sentir mucho mejor." Sakura fue a la habitación de Deidara, no escuchando lo que dijo Toby después del comentario.

"Pero…estaba simplemente leyendo lo que decía ese pedazo de papel…"

* * *

Sakura miro a Deidara dormir tranquilamente. Se sentó al lado de su cama, y saco un poco de su pelo de su cara.

"Por que Itachi no puede ser mas como tu? Tú eres el que pone los amigos primero, y las personas que te quieren. Pero…no Itachi." Sakura suspiro. "Solamente desearía…que el se preocupara mas por mi. Que sea una persona preocupada. Pero…dudo si me ama. Desde que nos casamos, incluso en la boda…no antes que eso. Siempre que esta en Akatsuki, el es todo negocios. Es tan como Sasuke." Sakura puso una mano en su mejilla, y noto que estaba mojada. Ella estaba llorando. "Dios…por que todos los Uchiha me hacen llorar?" Sakura se seco las lagrimas y salio, yendo a la habitación de Itachi.

Itachi estaba durmiendo placidamente, como si no tuviera un problema en el mundo. O eso es lo que pensaba.

"Ahora eres mi esposo... pero todavía…me arrepiento?" Sakura se pregunto a si misa. "Que pasara ahora?" ella suspiro, y acaricio la mejilla de Itachi. "Te amo…cierto? No lo se…pero no quiero separarme de ti. Nunca. Eso es amor?"

"Te…amo Sakura?" Itachi le dijo débilmente. Mirando sus ojos abriéndose.

"Pero…estas tan…diferente…ósea…has cambiado."

"Eso crees? Tal vez siempre he sido así pero no te has dado cuenta."

"Tal vez…de cualquier manera…quiero a mi Itachi de vuelta."

"No hay "viejo Itachi". De cualquier forma este es el viejo Itachi. No he cambiado…solo piensas que lo he hecho."

"Pero no…eso no es cierto." Dijo Itachi agitando la cabeza.

"Lo es…y lo sabes. Ya te dije que siempre seré yo…no alguien que tu has cambiado en tu mente. Tu, Sakura, has tomado lo que soy, y los cambiado. Cambiándolo en el "Itachi malo." Pero en realidad soy el Itachi real. Has tomado el yo feliz y bromeador, y has hecho de eso el verdadero Itachi. Te has engañado a ti misma, siempre he estado aquí. El yo real, estabas ciega y no podías verlo."

"Yo…no! Tu…no!" Sakura empezó a tener lagrimas en los ojos. Pero, no era por lo que Itachi había dicho. Es porque tenia razón, y era verdad que lo había encasillado. Este era el verdadero Itachi, y ella lo estaba haciendo en el Itachi no real.

"Sakura debes pensar. Piensa y piensa. Siempre te amare…pero…tu me amas? Al verdadero yo?"

"Itachi! No! Por que…?" Sakura no podía pensar bien en estos momentos. Palabras estaban en su mente. "El no es….No! No puede ser…lo amo…pero debo…Lo amo? A quien amo?!" Antes que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, Sakura se desmayo en sus brazos.

"Se ve que estas cansada." Dijo Itachi. "Muchos problemas, tienes aun por delante."

* * *

_Ella camino por los alrededores, mirando a los niños correr. La pequeña Sakura estaba sentada debajo de un árbol mirándolos._

"_Desearía tener amigos…Ino-chan…es buena pero…ella tiene otro amigos."_

"_Por que estas sola? Deberías estar jugando" Sakura levanto la mirada y vio a un adolescente._

"_O-oh! Estoy…descansando" El levantando la ceja._

"_Que mal recién te escuche hablándote a ti misma. Parece que tienes solo una amiga."_

"_Ino-chan…si…pero…"_

"_Esta sola."_

"_Yo-yo…lo se…pero tengo…una amiga."_

"_Quien, Ino?"_

"_No…mi amiga me llama Saku-chan. Ella me ayuda un montón." El chico la miro y asintió._

"_Eso es bueno. Tu amiga siempre deberías estar ahí para ti."_

"_Eso espero. Nunca quisiera estar sola."_

"_No lo estarás. Te casaras un día, y serás feliz."_

"_Que hay de ti?"_

"_No…No planeo en casarme."_

"_Oh…Bueno nunca se sabe."_

"_Tal vez me case. Por algún evento raro, tal vez me case con alguien."_

"_Deberías casarte conmigo! Los dos parecemos solos."_

"_Tal vez podamos. Pero…lo dudo."_

"_Por que no?"_

"_Porque, tu eres una pequeña niña…yo soy un ninja frio…no concordamos."_

"_Algún día seré una ninja fuerte. Cuando lo sea, me respetaras, señor?"_

"_Si…si te conviertes en alguien realmente fuerte, te respetare."_

"_Bueno, cual es tu nombre?"_

"_Yo soy Haruno Sakura! Ojala que nos veamos de nuevo."_

"_Yo también, Sakura-chan. Yo también."_

_Sakura lo observo. Estaba volando en el pasado, o eso parecía. Pero, ahí el estaba._

"_Itachi." Dijo tristemente. Sakura lo miro, y miro a alguien correr a sus brazos. Era una pequeña niña de pelo negro. Tenia ojos verdes, y unos labios rosados. Sakura se miro a ella misma alejándose, y sonriéndole a el. _

* * *

"_**Hola Itachi. Como estuvo tu misión?"**_

"_**Bien, Sakura-chan." **__"Que esta pasando? Es esta mi vida en el futuro?" Sakura se pregunto a si misma._

"_**Papa! Puedes verme lanzando Shuriken?"**_

"_**Si. Déjame hablar con tu madre primero, Mizu-chan."**_

"_**Bueno!"**__"Que demonios…? Parezco feliz…o lo estoy?"_

"_**Bueno Mizu-chan, por que no vas a jugar con Deidara-san?"**_

"_**Esta bien mama." **__La pequeña Mizu corrió hacia Deidara, que estaba entrenando a unos cuantos metros. Sakura se miro a si misma y a Itachi._

"_**Que paso exactamente en tu misión, Itachi?"**_

"_**Era una misión de seducción."**_

"_**Has estado teniendo mas de esas misiones. Creo que se porque. Tu teme."**_

"_**Sakura, te prometí que no te engañaría."**_

"_**Siempre mientes." **__"Supongo que esto no es una matrimonio feliz." Sakura declaro._

"_**Tal vez. No fue mi culpa que te vayas."**_

"_**Me fui porque cambiaste! Tengo que regresara a Konoha!"**_

"_**No cambie! Tu simplemente pensaste que lo hice! Tenia que traerte de vuelta, eras mi esposa, y te quería."**_

"_**Tu simplemente no sabes. Si no fuera por Mizu, me habría ido."**_

"_**Entonces llevatela y vete. Tu ya no me amas."**_

"_**Lo se. Tal vez, habría sido mejor casarme con Sasuke."**_

"_**Por que no Deidara. El siempre te quiso."**_

"_**Si, pero entonces tendría que haber estado a tu alrededor."**_

"_**Con Sasuke habría lo mismo de malo."**_

"_**Lo se." **__"Wow…esto es lo que pasaría si…yo…"_

"_**Me ire a entrenar a Mizu. Ve a hacer algo útil, y cocina algo."**_

"_**Teme. Te odio, recuerda eso."**_

"_**Lo se Sakura. Creeme, lo has hecho muy claro."**__Sakura se sorprendió. "Itachi…es así como va a terminar? Lo amo, por seguro." Sakura cerro los ojos. "Quiero despertar de este horrible sueño." Pero Sakura no lo hizo. Se estaba mirando a si misma yendo a la casa. Sintiéndose curiosa, la siguió._

"_**Esto no es lo que quería!" **__Sakura se miro a si misma yendo a la cama y llorando desconsoladamente. __**"Por que?! Yo lo amaba!" **__Ella grito en su almohada, llorando. Sakura quiso confortarla. Sabía ese tipo de dolor. Cuando Sasuke se fue, oh, como lo recordaba._

"_Por favor, deja de llorar." Dijo suavemente. Pero, no fue escuchado."_

"_**Itachi, que cambio? No eras tú, no importa lo que pensaba. Era…era yo?" **__Sakura miro la escena dolorosamente, mientras se veía sacando un kunai y escribió algo. Mirándolo, Sakura miro…"Cambio."_

"_**Te ame tanto…pero…por que la vida es tan cruel conmigo?! Que hize?!"**__ La otra Sakura continúo cortándose. __**"Desearía que este dolor se fuera! Quiero irme!" **__ella se acostó, y lloro hasta que se quedo dormida, la sangre saliendo de sus heridas, y manchando las sabanas._

"_Espero…que esto nunca pase…Itachi…que ha pasado?" Sakura dijo. "Quiero irme de aquí. Por favor, despierta! Despierta! DESPIERTA!!" grito Sakura. _

* * *

"Sakura, despierta." Sakura abrió los ojos, y vio a Itachi mirándola. "Estas bien?"

"Yo…no. Que paso?"

"Te desmayaste en mis brazos, y estas durmiendo placidamente, por lo menos por una hora. Después de eso…empezaste a ponerte triste, y unos segundos después, estabas revolcándote, y gritando "Despierta!" Por eso, te desperté." Sakura lo miro. _"Siempre quiero estar con el. No importa lo que pase, lo amo. Tal vez sea frió y un teme a veces, pero es cariñoso en su manera…y no quiero terminar como esa Sakura de mi sueño."_Sakura lo miro con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo siento!!" dijo ella llorando en su pecho. Todo lo que había estado sintiendo: estrés de la boda, Akatsuki, Naruto, Itachi, todo, estaba siendo derramado en su remera. "Te amo! Siempre te amare! Lo siento! Lo siento!" Itachi la abrazo, y la dijo llorar.

"…Sakura…perdóname por ser tan frió...simplemente…" Ella lo miro y sacudió la cabeza.

"No! No lo lamentes! Solo estabas siendo tu mimo…y se ahora que he estado ciega…pero al mismo tiempo no. Estabas enojado…y yo simplemente pensé que te habías vuelto frió…pero…no cambiaste en lo absoluto. Lo siento!" Itachi acaricio el cabello de Sakura, mientras pensaba en que lo que había dicho ella.

"Ella llego a la conclusión que no he cambiado…pero…lo se sea…Por algún motivo ella quiere quedarse conmigo, no importa lo que pase." Itachi le gusto ese pensamiento. "Ella siempre me amara…espero…"

"Itachi, me perdonas?"

"De que? Si fue por toda las cosas que dijiste…entonces si,"

"Eso…y dudar de nuestro matrimonio."

"Eso esta bien. Lo harás mucho."

"Como lo sabes?"

"Porque, muchas mujeres, lo hacen, y además no tenemos una relación normal. Técnicamente, todavía eres una ninja de Konoha, en Akatsuki, casada con un miembro de Akatsuki."

"Verdad…hablando de Akatsuki, que nos harán a nosotros?"

"Retarnos, y tratar de torturarnos de alguna manera."

"Entonces no moriremos?"

"No dije eso…tengo un presentimiento que tu, Deidara, y Kisame tendrán que enfrentarse con un terrible Genjutsu."

"Y tu?"

"Heh. Ya le explique por que me puse en contra de el. No era para salvar a Naruto, solo para vengarme de líder. Además, saldría fácilmente de su Genjutsu. Soy el mejor en genjutsu aquí en Akatsuki. Líder es el mejor en ninjutsu, y su compañero el mejor en taijutsu. Por eso estamos en los tres primeros ranking de Akatsuki."

"Oh…entonces…Kisame, Deidara, y yo estamos en los peores?"

"Solo Genjutsu…lider no es de violencia física. Dice que lo hace sangriento y desordenado." Sakura rió a este comentario.

"Hablando de líder, Itachi-san, nos esta llamando." Dijo Kisame, entrando en el cuarto de Itachi. "Sakura, tenemos que ir y recibir nuestro castigo."

"Cierto. Solo…quiero unos segundos mas con Itachi…por si acaso…yo…" Sakura no puedo terminar su oración.

"Bueno. Solo ve al cuarto de reunión cuando estés lista."

"Bueno." Kisame salio, dejando una Sakura temblando en los brazos de Itachi."

"Itachi-kun…estoy asustada." Confeso Sakura.

"Sakura no lo estés. Necesitas concentrarte. Eres la kunoichi que jamás ha existido. Has sobrepasado a Tsunade, y pudiste haber sido la Rokudaime Hokage. Además venciste al lider de Akatsuki. Eres una persona increíble, y no morirás. Pondrá el peor Genjutsu en ti."

"…Por que?" pregunto Sakura, con lagrimas en los ojos.

"Shh…lo hará porque si eres lo suficientemente fuerte, sobrevivirás. Ahora…hay dos tipos de Genjutsu. Los que duelen emocionalmente, y los que duelen físicamente. Es más que probable que use los dos tipos, ira por el dolor emocional, y el físico también. Se valiente, y siempre recuerda que es un Genjutsu. Y si ayuda, siempre piensa en una cosa."

"Cierto. Yo puedo hacer esto. Te…amo Itachi." Sakura lo beso rápidamente, y fue a la habitación de reunión.

"Con que viniste. Creo que saben que serán puestos a prueba en un Genjutsu?" pregunto líder.

"Si, lo sabemos."

"Bien. No se resistan, los pondré a prueba uno por uno. Primero, Deidara." Sakura levanto tímidamente la mano. "Que?"

"Uhh…que hay de Toby?" pregunto ella. Líder pensó sobre eso.

"El es un idiota…le haré algo después…no algo así de extremo…Toby tendrá que hacer tareas o algo así…digo, todo lo que hizo fue atar al medico."

"Oh…bueno. Por favor continué." Líder miro a Deidara, y después gritos de agonía llenaron el cuarto. Sakura espero nerviosamente su turno, observando como su amigo rompía el terrible Genjutsu.

Después, líder miro a Kisame…por un minuto nada había pasado. Después Kisame cayo, grito, y agarro su cabeza dolorosamente. Sakura estaba asustada, pero recordó lo que Itachi dijo.

"_Tengo que pensar en solo una cosa…Itachi…puedo hacerlo!" _Sakura miro determinadamente al líder.

"Líder…por favor, si no sobrevivo…dígale a Itachi que lo amo, y siempre estaré con el." Líder asintió y Sakura fue enviada al peor Genjutsu que jamás tuvo-

* * *

_Sakura miro a su alrededor. Estaba de vuelta en Konoha; un día pacifico._

_Hasta, que de repente, el aire estaba lleno de olor a sangre, y gritos de terror._

_Alrededor de ella, personas estaban siendo cortadas a la mitad, etc. Sakura se sorprendió cuando alguien presiono un kunai en su cuello. El Kunai hizo un corte profundo en su cuello, y sangre empezó a salir de ella, pero ella estaba todavía viva._

"_Observa como tus camaradas mueren…por mi mano." El dueño del kunai dijo en susurrando en su oído. Era Sasuke._

"_Sasuke…" Sakura susurro, que dolió por el corte en su garganta. Sasuke empezó a matara todos los que ella quería. Uno por uno, cabezas cayeron, cuerpos estaban apilados._

_Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Shino, Shinzune, Anko, Ino, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Gai, Chouji, Temari, y otros. Pero lo que mas dolia era cuando estaba empezando a matar a sus amigos mas cercanos._

_Tsunade, Kakashi, Hinata, Kisame, Deidara, y...Naruto. Sakura sintió como lágrimas se juntaban en sus ojos. Pero era cuando Sasuke estaba matando su amante, su felicidad, su vida, que Sakura se desmorono._

_Sasuke apuñalo a Itachi en el corazón, sangre chorreándose en la cara de Sakura._

"_No." Susurro ella. Sakura estaba triste, cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Eso fue hasta que odio reemplazo a la tristeza._

"_Sakura se paro, curo su herida, y avanzo hacia Sasuke. Una cosa en su mente:_**Venganza.**

_Lo mato rápidamente pero eso no era suficiente. Sakura lo apuñalo repetidas veces, su rostro lleno de sangre, pero aun no era suficiente. Nada podrá ser suficiente._

_Sakura se acostó, alado del cuerpo de Itachi, y lo acuno en sus brazos. Estaba llena de una sensación de vació. Lagrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas, limpiando la sangre._

_Ella se paro y coloco un kunai a la altura de su corazón. "Quiero morir." Sakura se apuñalo a si misma, cayendo alado del cuerpo inmóvil de Itachi._

_Ahí fue cuando recordó lo que el le dijo._

"_Solo piensa en una cosa, y podrás vencer el genjutsu." "Esto es un genjutsu…entonces…debo vencerlo!" Sakura puso sus manos en la herida, y con mucha determinación empezó a curarse._

_Sakura se paro, y observo al cielo._

"_Venceré cualquier Genjutstu! Tengo a Itachi de mi lado! Y, soy una Uchiha! Somos los mejores!" grito ella. Sintiéndose feliz, Sakura puedo vencer el Genjutsu. _

* * *

Sakura se despertó, y estaba en una cama.

"Que paso?" pregunto. Viendo algo rubio tapando su mirada. "Deidara? Naruto? Ino?" dijo débilmente.

"No." Sakura parpadeo unas cuantas veces, y vio un oso rubio arriba de ella. "Naruto lo envió, diciendo que te hará pensar en el." Le dijo Itachi.

"Los otros miembros sobrevivieron?" Sakura pregunto, recordando los gritos de dolor.

"Si…al fin. Kisame esta durmiendo, y Deidara esta despierto. Tú fuiste el peor caso de Genjutsu. Líder dijo que agarraste un kunai y te apuñalaste en el corazón, y después de curaste."

"Oh…si…casi comito suicidio…Sasuke te mato y a los demás." Sakura dijo débilmente. Itachi asintió.

"Bueno lo superaste…que significa que ese es tu castigo. Se ve que resolviste tus problemas."

"Si…que boda!! Cierto?" pregunto Sakura. El asintió, y sonrió.

"Definitivamente. Ira a la historia." Sakura sonrió y lo bezo dulcemente.

"Bueno…pienso que deberiamos…"

"Dormir un poco…" continuo Itachi.

"Pero antes…" propuso Sakura.

"Deberiamos…" Ellos asintieron, y cerraron la puerta. Itachi pudo finalmente obtener lo que estuvo esperando durante meses: sus necesidades de Sakura.

No durmieron mucho esa noche.

Capitulo 18: Terminado

* * *

Dios!!!!!!!!!!!!

Perdonen por tardar meses en actualizar, es que estoy re vaga. ademas estuve de viaje por unos meses en la capital de mi pais. Tuve q ue ir a una escuela de verano!!!!!!!

Siento que desperdicie mis vacaciones en ese lugar.

Perdonen por hacerlos esperar mucho, tratare que no tarde tanto como este capitulo. ademas este capitulo no me motivava mucho esta lleno de tristeza en mi opinion, con eso de la infidelidad. y saben Itachi y Sakura peleando.

Jajaja

Estoy ansiosa por terminar este fic, por cierto este fue uno de los capitulos mas largos que he traducido hasta ahora.

_**POR CIERTO YO NORMALMENTE RELEO LA HISTORIA ANTES DE POSTEARLA, PARA VER SI ESCRIBI BIEN LAS EXPRESIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES Y NO QUEDEN TAN YANKI. PERO POR LO MENOS LOS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS COMO LOS ACENTOS Y LOS PLURALES TODO BIEN. LO UNICO QUE QUERIA HACER ERA POSTEAR EL CAPITULO LO MAS RAPIDO POSIBLE YA QUE ESTABA EMOCIONADO POR NO HABER POSTEADO EN TANTO TIEMPO.**_  


Bueno mucha suerte

Wishyuki  



	20. Por favor leer

Lamentablemente este no es un capitulo nuevo.

No se preocupen voy a seguir con el fic, enterito hasta el capitulo 30.

Pero me preguntaba una cosa…

Hace un mes o algo más, yo permití a alguien/algunos postear este fic TRADUCIDO en otras páginas. Estas personas son Maria N. y Sakura kunoichi no power.

Gracias a kathyuchiha me entere de que este fic esta siendo posteado en _www. Fanfic. Es_

No sabré si el que esta posteando este fic serán estas dos personas de arriba. Estas personas son las únicas que amablemente me pidieron permiso de postear este fic en distintos foros y la aprecio mucho por eso :D!! (Ojala que podamos chatear por MSN, te mandare un mail uno de estos días)

Hay una persona con el nick **aiko-san **que esta posteando esta historia en esa pagina, y lo mínimo que pido es que ponga QUIEN escribió el fic que seria tri17 y QUIEN lo traducido que seria yo Wishyuki. Vi que pusiste que esta historia no es tuya, si pero no pusiste quien lo escribió, eso es desvalorar al autor original. _**ADEMAS,**_ lo siguiente es lo que mas me enoja es que no digas quien traducido esta historia, es como si dijeras que vos tradujeras esta historia. Eso es desvalorarme e IRRESPETARME, por que paso unas 4 horas traduciendo esta historia, revisándola y corrigiéndola de errores gramaticales. Tardo, si, en traer la historia, pero traigo el trabajo hecho. Creo que no imaginas el sacrificio que yo hago ocupando unas CUATRO horas haciendo esto para USTEDES, mis lectores. A mi me gusta traducir, esto realmente me puso triste, desilusionada, menos preciada, y un poco enojada.

Si son Maria N. y Sakura kunoichi no power las que postearon el fic, no me enojo ya que me pidieron permiso Y dijeron que iban a poner quien escribio el fic y quien lo tradujo.

Pero si fue otra persona, espero recibir un perdón y que pongas próximamente en los futuros capítulos las cosas que mencione. SI NO FUERA ASI, TENDRE QUE TOMAR ACCIONES MAS SERIAS, ESTARE OBLIGADA A PEDIR AYUDA A MIS LECTORES FIELES QUE PIDAN QUE SAQUEN LA HISTORIA DE ESE LUGAR.

Perdón por las molestias realmente, a las personas que fielmente me siguieron desde el principio, pero realmente me deprime mucho…

El plazo es hasta principios de marzo que es cuando voy a poner un nuevo capitulo de Sakura no Chibi.

Atte.

Wishyuki


	21. Las cartas

Naruto no me pertenece

Este fic no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tri17

Esta traduccion me pertenece

* * *

Las cartas

Sakura se despertó la siguiente mañana sintiéndose feliz.

"_**Por supuesto que lo estas! Solo piensa en lo que hicimos anoche!**_

"_Cállate! Se lo que hice…"_

"_**Y la pasamos muy bien! Deseo que podamos hacerlo un poco mas…"**_

"_Te apuesto que podemos…olvídalo! Levantémonos! Tenemos que volver a Konoha!"_ Sakura ignoro las siguientes cosas que dijo su Inner, ya que sabía que solo iba a quejarse o iba a hablar sobre cosas pervertidas. Lo que mayoritariamente es lo que piensa..."

Sakura salio de su cama rápidamente, para no despertar a Itachi. Fue a su armario y se puso un atuendo. No el de Akatsuki. Ya que le dieron dos semanas de luna de miel, no tenía que ponerse el uniforme.

"_Veamos…"_ Murmuro. "_Hmm…que cosa enorgullecería a Itachi?"_ ella finalmente vio un buen atuendo. Podría entrenar en ella, y verse bien al mismo tiempo! _"Perfecto"._ Era un yukata rojo, con cortes en sus costados para un fácil movimiento. Había dragones negros bordados en la tela. Y un obi negro. Y se puso unas medias tradicionales que combinaban a la perfección.

Sakura se miro al espejo y arreglo su cabello. Lo puso en una coleta, con un clip negro en el. _"Perfecto. Y este peinado es bueno para entrenar. Pero, no querría arruinarlo…"_

"_**Hey, por que no despertamos a Itachi?"**_

"_Pero el esta cansado…"_

"_**Y que? Dale!"**_

"_Que te parece esto, cocinare el desayuno y si todavía no despierta, lo despertaremos."_

"_**Bueno…"**_

Sakura camino por la cocina de la base de Akatsuki. Y se dio cuenta que ellos (los miembros de Akatsuki) terminarían yendo a sus propias bases. Nadie se había despertado, por eso ella comenzó a cocinar el desayuno_. "Me pregunto porque nadie se ha despertado todavía? Líder o Kazuzu? Zetsu o Toby? Alguien debería haberse despertado!"_

"_**Saku-chan…son como las cinco de la mañana…nadie se despierta tan temprano…"**_

"_Ah…si…"_ Sakura comenzó a sacar ingredientes para hacer un gran desayuno para todos. _"Supongo que eso es bueno, así tendremos tiempo para preparar un gran desayuno sin interrupciones."_

"_**Sip! Ahora cocinemos! Les mostraremos a los Akatsuki que podemos cocinar, limpiar, y ser unas grandes peleadoras! Además tenemos la belleza y el cerebro! Somos la mujer perfecta." **_Sakura quería sonreír a ese comentario, pero el lado malo de ella despertó.

"**Si, por eso no pudiste detener a Sasuke de irse. Además siempre tienes que depender en tus compañeros para que te ayuden! Cuantas veces estuvieron a punto de morir por tu culpa? Y, sabes perfectamente porque renunciaste al cargo de Rokudaime y no era por Naruto, sino porque eras debil! No puedes manejar tu propia villa! Apenas puedes protegerte!"**

"_Cállate! Ahora soy mucho mas fuerte!"_

"**No, no lo eres! Siempre dependes de otras personas! Si no fuera por los Akatsuki a tu lado, nunca hubieras podido rescatar a Naruto! Demonios, si nunca hubieras dejado que tus estupidas emociones interfirieran en tu misión original nada de esto hubiera ocurrido! Pero, no. Eres tan debil…no fuiste hecha para ser ninja…no podrías haberte convertido en nada. Ni siquiera en una prostituta…no con lo fea que eres!"** Sakura parpadeo para detener sus lágrimas. Estaba creyendo lo que decía el yo que se despreciaba a si misma…

"_**Detente! Saku-chan no eres debil! Y definitivamente no eres fea! No comiences a creerle!!!" **_Sakura sonrió a su inner.

"Gracias Inner!" Sakura olvido todo y comenzó a cocinar.

Un tiempo después, Sakura fue acompañada por Zetsu y Kazuzu.

"Ohayou! Pronto, despertare a todos para el desayuno!" Sakura dijo animadamente. Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina, donde Sakura estaba cocinando.

"Sakura-san, te suplico que no despiertes a Toby." Suplico Zetsu. "Lamento haberle mostrado Akatsuki."

"Ahora, Zetsu-san…tengo que hacerlo. Todavía es parte de ella…"

"**Niña…no lo despiertes, o te comeré!"** dijo la parte negra de Zetsu.

"Uhh…bueno…entonces…" Sakura lo miro extrañada.

"Zetsu tiene doble personalidad. No le hagas…tanto caso. Es verdad que es un caníbal pero no comería a un aliado. Se metería en problemas."

"Oh…bueno." Sakura estaba todavía parpadeando cuando volvió a cocinar. "Oh, el desayuno estará listo pronto" Los dos miembros asintieron, y fueron a la mesa para esperar.

En los siguientes minutos, personas empezaron a entrar en la cocina. Líder, su compañero, Tye, Itachi, Kisame, y Toby. Solo faltaban dos y esos eran Deidara e Hidan.

"Iré a despertarlos. Todos los demás siéntense." Sakura le dijo, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones. Fue a la de Hidan primero, entro sin tocar primero. Y el estaba ahí, durmiendo en su cama, abrazando…un oso de peluche? _"Esto no tiene precio…" _Sakura camino hacia el, y sacudió su hombro.

"Vete." Murmuro. Sakura lo sacudió de nuevo. "Cinco minutos mas…" Sakura se acerco a su oído y murmuro,

"Hidan, si no quieres que le diga a todo el mundo que duermes con un oso de peluche, despierta." Hidan se levanto de repente, y la miro con ira.

"No lo harías." La reto. Sakura sonrió con malicia.

"Oh, pero lo haría. Piensa en lo que diría Konoha si supieran que el gran y peligroso Hidan de los Akatsuki supieran que duermes con un oso de peluche." El la miro con ira otra vez.

"Bueno, bueno. No le digas…"Sakura sonrió con mas malicia.

"No."

"QUE? QUE QUIERES DECIR CON "NO"!!"

"No le diré a nadie…si dices la palabra "mágica". Di por favor." Hidan apretó los dientes.

"_Niña estupida."_ Pensó con amargura.

"Por favor no le digas a nadie" el tuvo que morder su labio para no destruirla en pedazos.

"Bueno! Apurate, es hora del desayuno!" Hidan gruño y se vistió, mientras Sakura fue a buscar a Deidara.

"Hey, Dei-kun! Despierta Despierta!" Sakura lo sacudió para que se despertase. Su ojo celeste la miro con sueño.

"Vete, Saku-chan" Dijo este, y se volteo para que su rostro estuviera en la almohada.

"Ahora, querido Dei-kun. Eso no fue muy amable. Y si no te despiertas voy a tener que jugar con tu pelo de nuevo. Estoy segura que puedo buscar unos buenos enruladores por aquí." Deidara no le hizo caso a su amenaza y se durmió de nuevo. Sakura lo miro con rabia y fue a la habitación de líder. Ella recordaba que cuando fue a la habitación del líder para ocuparse de el, vio unos enruladores. Por eso, como prometió antes, fue otra vez a la habitación de Deidara (después de recoger los enruladotes) y comenzó a hacer rulos. Unos diez minutos después había acabado.

"Hey, Deidara, despierta. El desayuno esta listo. Y realmente no quiero traer a Toby, o a líder para que te vengan a buscar." Deidara la miro y asintió. Se levanto, sin mirar el espejo primero, se vistió, y fue hacia la cocina.

Cuando entro a la cocina, todos lo miraron con los ojos bien abiertos. Pronto le siguió una oleada de risas.

"Que es tan gracioso, je?"

"Meh, no le digan. Lo descubrirá eventualmente." Sakura se sentó a la mesa. Deidara la fulmino con la mirada, pero se sentó. Los Akatsuki tuvieron un desayuno tranquilo (bueno…no realmente…Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Sakura, y otros estaban peleando…)

Después de un largo tiempo, Sakura termino y fue hacia Itachi.

"Me marcho hacia Konoha. Traeré las cartas de Sasuke. Nos vemos." Susurro ella. El asintió, y Sakura desapareció.

Unas cuantas horas después, Sakura llego a Konoha. Camino hacia la villa (los guardias la reconocieron como "La gran Haruno Sakura", y la dejaron pasar sin problemas) y fue directamente hacia la Torre del Hokage.

Golpeo unas cuantas veces la puerta, y no escucho respuesta. "Tsunade esta probablemente durmiendo de nuevo." Camino hacia la habitación, Sakura se enfrento con una Tsunade que estaba durmiendo. "Conozco a mi mentora o que?" Sakura fue hacia ella y la sacudió para que se despertara.

"Shi´zu vet´e," Tsunade dijo embriagada, y medio dormida. Sakura suspiro.

"Tsunade-sama, me iré sino despiertas." Tsunade miro, y vio algo borroso de color rosa y ojos verdes.

"Sa…kura?" pregunto esta. Sakura asintió. "Hola. Adiós." Dijo esta y se desmayo.

"Tsunade! Despierta!" Sakura la sacudió de vuelta.

"Vuelve después. Y si estas buscando por las cartas de Sasuke, están con Naruto. Vete ahora, por favor," Sakura suspiro de nuevo, y se fue, murmurando un "Gracias".

Camino tranquilamente hacia la casa de Naruto, y empezó a tocar la puerta. Un despeinado ninja rubio le abrió la puerta.

"Hey, Naruto." Sakura saludo. Naruto la abrazo, sin decir una palabra.

"Estas aquí por las cartas, verdad?" Ella asintió.

"Bueno, espera que las iré a buscarlas…" Naruto camino hacia su habitación, y Sakura lo escucho hablar mientras otra persona le contestaba. _"Es esa Hinata?"_ Pasando hacia su apartamento, Sakura espió su habitación. Allí estaba su prometida, Hinata, en su cama. Gracias a dios estaba vestida_. "Eso quiere decir que no hicieron lo que Itachi y yo hicimos anoche…o quiere decir que acaba de vestirse, y lo hicieron…de todos modos, mas vale que Hinata-chan no este embarazada. Eso no iría bien con el clan."_

Naruto le dio las cartas. Ella las recibió emocionada.

"Lee las tuyas en la mesa, por favor. Después, si quieres, podemos cambiarlas."

"Si. Gracias." Sakura se sentó en la mesa y abrió la carta.

Querida Sakura,

Se que tuviste una oportunidad para salvar mi vida, pero elegiste no hacerlo.

Supongo que no puedo culparte, ni estoy enojado por ello.

Lo que en verdad quería decirte es que en realidad nunca te ame. No se porque amas a mi hermano, pero tal vez el pudiera darte un poco de felicidad.

Yo nunca podría haberlo hecho.

La cosa que mas quería decirte es que no podrás cambiar a Itachi.

El es, y siempre será, el asesino del clan Uchiha.

Quiero decirte una cosa,

Si mato a su clan una vez,

No lo haría otra vez?

Estas en peligro con el, pero te enteraras de eso pronto.

Cuando te este apuntando con su katana.

Sakura, creo que eres una tonta, y siempre lo serás.

Fuiste inteligente en no casarte conmigo,

Se que habría hecho tu vida miserable.

Pero aun así eres una tonta por casarte con Itachi.

En verdad, eres una tonta si te casaras con cualquiera del clan Uchiha.

Tu mejor apuesta era casarte con alguien más.

Pero, la verdad, eres una tonta.

Nunca te respete.

Ni siquiera me gustas.

Y definitivamente nunca te voy a amar.

Pero te diré que eres una tonta,

Estupida,

Una idiota,

Una enamoradiza,

Muy emocional,

Molesta,

Y sobre todo

**Debil.**

Estas son mis últimas palabras para ti.

No son palabras amables.

Ninguna confesión de amor para ti.

Solo la honesta y simple verdad.

Siempre te preguntaste que opinaba de ti.

Bueno aquí esta la respuestas.

Sinceramente,

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura no sabia que sentir. Si seguro, no esperaba que dijera que la ame. Pero, bueno aun pudo haber dicho la gran amiga que fue para el. Pero, como de costumbre, Sasuke era Sasuke. El le dijo que la odiaba, y nunca le agrado.

"Que chiste. El es tan…estoy aliviada de que lo odio." Sakura le dio su carta a Naruto.

"Aquí esta la mía." Dice el y dándole la carta. Sakura la observo, y empezó a leer.

Querido Naruto,

No tengo realmente nada que decirte.

Supongo que podría decirte que eres una gran persona,

Una persona que se merece el titulo de Hokage,

El hermano que nunca tuve,

Mi mejor amigo,

Alguien a quien admiro,

Alguien que merece mucho mas de lo que recibió.

Podría decir todo eso, pero ese realmente no seria yo.

Lo que voy a decirte, es que eres un dobe,

Un perdedor,

Alguien a quien puedo vencer,

Un cabeza hueca.

Que lindo, huh?

Supongo que eso es lo único que voy a escribir.

Meh, Oh bueno.

Te veré en la próxima vida, dobe.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Wow…Sakura-chan…el fue muy cruel…" Sakura asintió.

"Si lo se. Probablemente estaba enojado de que su hermano lo haya vencido de nuevo. Ya sabes, su hermano me tiene a mi, y Sasuke nunca me tuvo." Naruto asintió.

"Bueno, aquí esta la carta para Itachi. Supongo que deberías irte ahora." Ella asintió tristemente.

"Si…Adiós Naruto…" Sakura lo abrazo con fuerzas.

"Cuídate…Adiós." Sakura salio, y fue hacia la Torre de Tsunade. No se molesto ni en tocar, y paso.

"Tsunade-sama, me iré ahora. Adiós." Tsunade, que todavía estaba ebria, saludo con la mano, y se desmayo. "Shizune le dio demasiado sake…"

Sakura fue rápidamente hacia la base de Akatsuki, transportándose a mitad del camino. Finalmente, fue hacia la habitación de huésped. Y allí estaba su esposo dibujando.

"Itachi-kun, aquí esta tu carta. Pero primero, quiero leer las dos cartas que recibiste de Naruto y Tsunade en nuestra boda. Y cuando acabes con esa, quiero leerla."

"De acuerdo, pero si lees mis cartas, quiero leer las cartas que tu recibiste de Naruto y Tsunade en nuestra boda. Y lo que Sasuke te escribió."

"Oh! Nunca leí la carta que Naruto me dio. Pero, si, trato hecho." Sakura le dio las cartas, y saco la carta de Naruto.

Querida Sakura-chan,

Felicitaciones. Te deseo felicidad eterna.

Bueno…no se que decirte. No se como ponerlo en palabras! O si voy a tener suficiente espacio!

Lo que quiero decir…hmm…ehh…

"Que eres mi hermana."

Como sonó eso? Esta bien?

O tal vez esto.

"Te protegeré con mi vida."

O mejor esta.

"Siempre estaré aquí si me necesitas. Incluso si significa renunciar a mi sueño y mi vida."

Ehh…no se cual elegir. Elige la que te guste mas. De cualquier manera, todas son verdaderas.

Sakura-chan, ahora que estas casada, quiero decirte lo feliz que me haces.

Que orgulloso estoy.

Que agradecido que estoy que hayas encontrado la felicidad.

Es gracioso.

Cuando tenia 12, habría matado a la persona que se casara contigo.

Ahora, estoy agradeciendo a la persona por hacerte feliz.

Además yo también me casare pronto!

Sakura-chan, no importa lo que pase,

No importa las dificultades que te encuentres en tu matrimonio,

Recuerda que lo amas.

Que siempre lo amaras.

Haciendo eso, te aseguro de que serás feliz.

E incluso si algo malo pasa,

Cuando estés libre,

Te recibiré en mis brazos,

Y te protegeré.

Ahora y para siempre.

Hinata-chan siempre ayudara.

Kakashi-sensei,

Tsunade-baa-chan,

Shizune-nee-chan,

Ino,

Shikamaru,

Todos te recibiran.

Te protegeremos.

Amarte.

Y hacer que te levantes de nuevo.

No importa lo que pase, 

Te quiero Sakura-chan.

Para siempre tu hermano,

Futuro Hokage,

Uzumaki Naruto

Sakura sintió ganas de llorar. "Naruto, tu siempre serás mi hermano. También te quiero." Ella limpio sus lagrimas, y empezó a leer la carta que Tsunade le escribió a Itachi.

Uchiha Itachi,

No se lo que hiciste,

Como lo hiciste

O porque.

Pero de alguna forma hiciste que mi aprendiz se enamorara de vuelta.

Todos los de Konoha pensaban que ella iba a vivir en odio y tristeza para siempre.

Sakura no era feliz,

Entrenaba,

Entrenaba,

Trabajaba en el hospital

E iba a misiones.

Ah! Y También entrenaba un poco mas!

Ella se ha vuelto tan poderosa.

Tienes suerte. Nunca encontraras otra como Sakura.

Pero más importante. Te quería escribir de lo que pasara ahora.

Obviamente todavía eres un criminal del rango S.

Nada puede cambiar eso.

Esto trae un conflicto, por supuesto.

Yo (como todos los demás) deseo que Sakura sea feliz.

Tú eres la solución para eso.

Técnicamente, debería mandar ANBU para que vallan y te maten.

Pero decidí olvidar esas misiones.

Por unas cuantas razones exactamente.

1: No quiero que mueras, eso es porque destruirá a Sakura.

2: Sakura estará en peligro en esos intentos de asesinato. Por eso no deseo arriesgar su vida.

Esas son las razones.

Ahora, no estoy diciendo que los ANBU se olvidaran de ti.

Te atacaran en cuando te vean.

Pero tengo el presentimiento que no trataran de matarte…bueno algunos si.

Pero hay una condicion.

Si tratas de dañar a Konoha de alguna manera,

Voy a mandar los ANBU.

Estas avisado.

Pero de cualquier manera,

Haz feliz a Sakura.

Sinceramente,

Godaime Hokage,

Tsunade.

Sakura le gusto el acuerdo. Sonriendo, empezó a leer la carta de Naruto.

Querido Itachi,

Ahora estas casado con Sakura-chan.

Te juro que si la haces infeliz,

**Te matare.**

Pero, no creo que lo hagas.

Vi como la miras.

Vi como te comportas con ella y como le hablas.

Y se que la amas.

Todo de ti indica eso.

Es por eso que no impediré que estés con ella.

Recuerdo que estaba tan sorprendido cuando me dijo que iba a casarse contigo.

Pero, sonreí.

Ella estaba tan feliz.

Mas feliz de lo que estuvo alguna vez.

Me hizo sentir tan bien.

Es por eso,

Te advierto que si le quitas su felicidad,

Haré todo lo posible para vengarme de ti.

Recuerda, la amo,

No románticamente, pero ella es mi hermana,

Y haré lo que sea por mi hermana.

Hazla feliz Itachi.

Ese es mi único deseo.

Ella se lo merece,

Más que nadie.

Sinceramente,

Uzumaki Naruto

"_Le importo tanto. Gracias Naruto."_ Sakura sonrió, y sabía que todas las palabras que puso en la carta eran verdad. Sakura observo a Itachi y lo miro gruñendo a una carta. _"Probablemente mía…"_ Ella suspiro.

"Acabaste con la carta de Sasuke?" El asintió. Ella fue hacia el y le quito la carta.

Itachi,

Hizo todo lo que dijiste.

Siempre lo hice.

No te voy a escribir sobre cuanto te odio en mis últimos minutos de mi vida, porque seguramente ya lo sabes.

Lo que en verdad quiero decirte es esto,

Por que asesinaste a todos los del clan?

Nunca sabré la respuesta, aunque me lo he preguntado muchas veces.

Tengo tres teorías:

1: Eres un bastardo y los mataste para ver tu potencial.

Eso es lo que dijiste, y con lo que he viviendo creyendo.

2: Estabas muy presionado por el clan, y te cansaste.

Podría entender esto de alguna manera, pero igualmente, te odiaría.

3: Porque tenías ganas.

Esta teoría me hizo enojar mucho, por eso nunca la creí.

Si esa es la verdadera razón, nunca te perdonare.

Tal vez debería escribir de cuanto te respetaba cuando era un niño,

Como te admiraba,

Como eras mi modelo a seguir.

Pero no lo haré.

Nunca lo haré.

Tal vez debería escribir de que necesitas proteger a Sakura, pero verdaderamente,

No me importa Sakura.

Tal vez debería escribir algo sobre Konoha.

Pero es una villa debil, y yo no lo soy.

Personalmente, no me importa lo que vayas a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Estoy muerto, por eso no me importa.

Supongo que te veré en la próxima vida,

Bastardo.

Con amor,

Tu hermano,

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Incluso tu tuviste una carta mas amable que yo!" dijo Sakura. Itachi sonrió con malicia.

"Supongo. Sabes Sakura, ahora, oficialmente nos libramos de Sasuke. Mañana, nos marchamos para ir a nuestra base con Kisame, Deidara, y Toby, y podremos vivir felizmente."

"Supongo. De cualquier manera estoy cansada, quiero tomar una siesta. Despiértame en dos horas!" Sakura se acostó en la cama mientras Itachi salía de la habitación.

"_Sasuke tuvo lo que se merecía la final."_

"_**Karma, Saku-chan. Karma."**_

"_Supongo. El nos traiciono primero, y mira…nosotras lo traicionamos al final."_

"_**Algo que nunca hubiera esperado."**_

"_Exactamente."_

"_Adiós para siempre Sasuke. Nunca nos veremos de nuevo."_ Sin que se diera cuenta, una lágrima se le resbalo por la majilla.

"_Adiós…"_

* * *

_ Supongo que antes de comenzar a decir algo sobre este fic tendria que decir "perdon por la demora". Cuando empeze a traducir este fic era una persona que tenia mucho tiempo libre pero al pasar los meses y los años...he estado muy ocupada con otras cosas. Les debo una disculpa. Asi que decidi traducir este capitulo para que sepan que voy a continuar traduciendolo. El asunto de que alguien trato de robar mi traduccion no lo tome muy a la ligera, tal vez estoy siendo tonta...pero siento que no tiene ningun derecho a quitarme todas esas horas de traduccion...mantuve el fic original y sin quitar nada. Pero bueno ojala que esa persona que intento quitarme el credito sepa lo que es sentarse a traducir un fic que es bastante largo._

_ No se si mi traduccion es tan buena como antes, espero que si. Me tome un tiempo para traducir porque estoy en mis vacaciones. Ojala que tenga aun mis lectores fieles a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado y para aquellos que son nuevos en supongo que tendria que decir: hola y muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo en leer este fic. _

**Hmmm apreciaria que dejen reviews para que sepa que todavia alguien sigue esta serie, no me gustaria traducir algo para lo que nadie ya lee...seria una perdida de tiempo.**

_Pero bue! Eso es todo_

_With love_

_**Wisyuki **_


End file.
